Black speech
by braindamage013
Summary: when Sauron is reborn as Draco Malfoy he seeks to conquer a new land but then Draco's sends his memories back from the future to the people he loved, they must compromise, AU/ time travel godmode/manpulative Draco, good Severus, albus bashing! harry bashing ron bashing! lily bashing!,
1. Chapter 1

**Ladies and gentlemen, due to the fact that I wasn't doing the character of Hermione Granger any justice by being a complacent little puppy I decided to redo some elements of the story, just bits and pieces nothing to worry about.**

Chapter 1

sauron was defeated cast into the abyss, a shapeless-blasphemy plometing for an eternity.

until he opened his eyes. he saw light, felt warm, calm and safe, but then he heard, noise then a voice

"pleas severus you must take him tonight, he will be safe with you, please!"

frantic yet sad the voice became low.

"I can't, where will you have me take him, where is he safe from the dark lord?"

a different voice spoke also panicked also sad.

"take the key to our gringotts vault, I've made the arrangements, take him to america, it's too big to search to many places to hide!"

"why me? why now?"

"I trust you... his taken my husband he won't take my son!"

there was a pause for long ment and then

"goobye narccisa..."

 **10 years later, at Kings Cross station.**

harry potter a black haired boy with a scar and blazing green eyes is being crushed in hug by two men, the first James potter who look like a older version of the boy, the other sirius black a black bearded and lean friend of the family, each smothering the others laughter, then a woman Lily Potter with long red hair and radiant green eyes smacks the two men away from the boy

"James, serius, get of him he'll be late" the lily shouts, as the men broke apart from the boy, they chuckle and pout but compley, then harry notices his friend neville longbottom just past the barrier along with his parents frank and alice longbottom following close behind smiling and giggling.

"sorry were late, toke forever to get out of work for this" frank said to the potters and sirius alice and lily exchange pleasantries while the two men do the same to frank, then the train wesile breaks through the rumbling crowd, the two boy barely having the time to say hello to each other before running up the train corredors, tearful farewells and crushing hugs are all about before the train creeks and streams forward,

"did you see that?" lily said, the others turn to face her and then sharply look where she's looking, the train speeds into the distance as the crowd starts to drain out of the station, lily spots him first and then the rest, a black haired tall well built man wearing black suit and a familiar face, briefly looks in their general direction then turns to leave, sinking into the crowd, an olive skinned woman with waist long black haired pulls his hand into her hip, he turns and she plants a kiss on his nose the man smiles his teeth peaking out and leans down for another kiss his hair tied in a bundle with a red ribbon, as lily and the others try to place a name to the face, the black haired man and women disappear into the crowd flooding out.

"was that?" alice said recognition spreads among her party, gasps and odd looks all around as they try and procese the revelation "Severus?"

"can't be his too tall!" sirius said, on his toes to see further into the mass of bodies.

"where has he been all these years?" frank said questioning at his wife who shrugs at him the same expression on her face.

"who was _she_?" lily finally whispered to herself, her heart filling with vinegar at the memory of him her stomach in knots at the site of him happy, all the while james looks at his wife, his heart stinging with old embers, but hr forces a blank face, something he hasn't done in years.

 **the hogwarts train.**

" _so your just gonna take it, for sympathy, or do you enjoy it_?" sauron asked, Draco was alone in his compartment, except for his friend, " _have fun then_ "

" _The Last time after they did it they became good friends, and then they betrayed me to tom_ " draco answered, they were waiting for two lovely boys to come along " _but they died at the end of it all, this way I'll have a due cause to be vengeful and decent alibi_ " draco started to lower his enchantments, as sauron began thinning his blood so he would bleed faster, draco then took out his books placing them on the table, and pretended to read 'Hogwarts: a history', " _hope this works_ ", he could now feel her approach.

" _Here she comes_ " sauron said " _good luck_ "

The compartment door opened and a bushy head poked in "excuse me have you seen a toad" she saw a boy buried in a book she recognized, then the boy lowered the book to reveal a pair of amber eyes on a porcelain face with long curtain straight bone-white hair that reached all the way to his chest, he had only a green muggle t-shirt on with the words "need for weed", a gleaming gold wrist watch, blue jeans and black shoes, "um... sorry have you seen a toad?" she manage not to stare too long.

"I'm sorry miss, but I haven't seen a toad" draco said making his voice sound as innocent as possible, "perhaps one of the prefects could help" he noticed two boys behind her

"Okay!, um I'm Hermione Granger", she stuck out her hand "pleased to meet you!" draco stood up and approached her.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he took her hand and shook it, smiling all the while.

"Your a malfoy?" the plump boy in the back said, "but aren't you supposed to be died?"

"Come on hermione, let's ask someone else if they've seen trevor" a boy with glasses over his green eyes took the girls by the elbow and pulled her back to the corridor, the plump boy shut the door, "why, what's wrong?" hermione was protesting muffled by the closed door.

An hour later the door opened again, and this time two boys entered, they were large for their age, already in their school robes.

"Hey we heard the draco malfoy was on this train!" the one said.

"That's right I'm draco!, who may I help you?" he said standing up and putting his book down, the next thing he knew there was surge of pain shoot from his face and jaw, he felt the world spine and his knees buckle, he didn't even feel hitting the floor.

He awoke in a bed a familiar scent of disinfectant and clean sheets were in the air, he was at the hospital wing, looked out with blurry eyes and a massive headache, he reach up and touched his face, there was bandages over his left eye, a few scratches here and there, and the taste of blood in his mouth.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse" he heard a familiar voice beside him.

"Where am I?" draco asked setting up and looking at his watch, "what happened?"

"You were attacked by two boys, Gregory goyle and vincent crabbe, they've been punished for their actions" prof. mcgonagall stood up and asked another woman, from the other side of the bed "poppy, will he be well enough to get to the sorting ceremony"

"Yes, but I insest you bring him in for regular check up, just to see if his eye is any better", madam pomfrey said, her hands clasped together "his eye is hurt badly, he won't be able to use it for a while" mcgonagall transfigures a chair into a wheelchair and livatates draco on to it, and with a bow to mediwitch, they went to the great hall.

"Do you know why they attacked you mr. malfoy?" minerva asked, not looking at him as the chair move beside her on it's own, she was seemed angry " _she's not particularly surprised why they did it, she doesn't seem to blame the boys_ " sauron spoke in the back of his mind.

"I've been told I'm prettier than most of the girls, maybe they just didn't know how to express themselves" draco said, the professor made no reaction, " _she harbors resentment towards you, a death eater kill her brother and husband_ "

The sorting began, it didn't seem that it was delayed that much, some of the first years were still being escorted in to the castle, they were now lined up in pairs, darco saw the grey lady looking at him curiously, draco bowed his head, seeing this the grey lady smiled and curtsied at him, harry was the first to notice, following her line of site, he saw him then neville and soon the rest was on him, draco was now in his robes having changed before entering the hall, the bandages over his eye was transfigured into a white medical eye patch and draco draped his hair over it, everyone was whispering as he stood from the chair and walked to the line,

"Still on your feet I see" a dark skinned boy spoke without looking at him, " _blaise zabini, a good friend and meat shield_ " draco thought, he would not let him die this time.

"Still" was all draco had to say, eyes now looking intently at the sorting hat, " _the other children think you're angry by the way you looking_ " sauron said, looking further into crowd " _they've all heard of what happened to you_ "

"When I call your names come forward and you'll be sorted, abbot hana" a girl stepped up, sat on the stool and cover with the sorting hat, "hufflepuff!" the hat yelled and the girl ran to her new house table cheer and applause flooded the hall,

The sorting happened the same way it did last time, hermione harry and neville went to gryffindor, harry's sorting had raised so much noise for such a long time that the headmaster had to calm everyone down, but smiled all the while, " _he must be glad to add another name on his list of pawns_ " draco thought.

"Malfoy, draco" mcgonagall said loudly, and the hall went dead silent, the name had not been mentioned for many years, not that it stopped many from writing books about him and his family, 'the failed death eater', 'coward', 'man-without-honor' many others they called his father, only because they couldn't write about the boy-Who-lived for fear of angering the potters, though the malfoys were still powerful, not having any reminders made people bolder and boulder publish more and more outrageous books, some even spiculating that he died at some point.

" _Just like we planned_ " draco thought, " _let me ease your worried head, little traveler_ " sauron jest, more and more he enjoyed watching draco's plan slowly unfold, it was strangely amusing to be an advisor again, as he gracefully walked to the stoll mcgonagall had a thin smile painted on her face, most of the staff looked curiously at him,

"Slytherin!" it shouted Before the hat graced his head, draco had been a master of occlumency and legilimency in the future, and with sauron's own _mind ability,_ not even the fabled hat of hogwarts could penetrate the fortress he built in his head, so draco hopped off the stool, walked with confident steps sitting right next to a fourth year girl, he smiled warmly at her and she nodded, not noticing the absolute silence in the hall or the looks the others at table were giving him, but sauron did and he let draco know.

the first years were using their hands and scuffing their food down even the slytherin firsties were doing the same albeit at a slower pace. draco used the utensils offered and observed perfect table manners,the fourth year girl beside him smiled , " _her name is alicia reeds, she is she is amused by your mannerisms but has decided not to say it out loud, what do you think_ ", sauron commented about the girl, " _never heard of her before but then again, I was not much for making friends back then, we'll see about it later_ " draco answered.

They were warned about the third floor and the forbidden forest, then were sent off to their dorms, as they stood up draco looked at the hufflepuff table and saw his cousin with pink hair nymphadora tonks she was looking at him, they smile, being watched by the staff and prefects he started for the dorms, the rumor mill well run about him all night, " _tomorrow would be a long day_ " draco thought and sauron confirming, they reached the dorms deep in the dungeons, where the head of house was waiting, in the original timeline, severus was the head of house, now it was a tall thin woman wearing dark green robes, jet black hair reaching the base of her spine, framing a pale face with piercing blue eyes and blood red lips, her left hand clasped over her right in front showing a silver snake bracelet, she looked young enough to be a 7th year, draco did not recognize her.

"Good evening my new snakelets" she said smirking and stressing the s sound "I am your head of house, Eleanor of the ancient house of Blackadder, there are rules that you must abide by, Firstly, the house of snakes are a united house, we take care of our own, if you have any quarrel with a housemate, deal with it _here_ not out there, slytherin is unfairly judge by the world and so we must look to our own for support," she walked into the mass of first years sittleling on draco, the blonde bows slightly, his professor lifting the corner of her lip "secondly, we are the standard by which the rest of the houses are judged, if you haven't noticed, slytherin has won both the house cup and the quidditch cup every year for 12 years I have made it my mission not to let that record slip, why you might ask" she raised her right arm gesturing to plaque above the fireplace "a snake can kill more than a lion can eat" everyone read in unison, "I will not tolerate cheating or laziness, if you need help go to your friends in the upper years or a prefects, if your need is dire, come to me" she paused again this time with a huge smile on her "beat them in everything, prove to the rest we are better!" she shouted, even the students in their dorm rooms could hear, "good night my children and dream of standing on the throats of your enemies" with a wave of her hand the new slytherins were dismissed and herded by prefects into the personal rooms.

Draco gave the common room a long look, before he entered his private room, his room was larger than it looked from the inside, it had been layered with enlargement charms and security wards, in the original timeline five slytherin first years shared a room, twice as big as this room, he wondered why such a change happened, he made a mental note of it and filled it away, time to get organized, he concentrates his magic and disappears behind the layer of perception, draco caked the room with detection, identity, and anti-theft wards, self sorting and cleaning charms all of which rendered undetectable by sauron's "shadow walk" ability, then with snap of his fingers, all his enchantments activate, draco then writes a letter to his godfather about the day leaving out the incident on the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is also subject to change to fit my new and improved "alternate universe", just the top and bottom bets, Also combining chaps to hurry this along .**

Chapter 2

 **1990, Arkham, Massachusetts.**

Sauron in draco's body have been making slow and subtle progress in his bid for world domination, he found all of his abilities are still available to him and some new ones, but due to the body he possesses they have now become limited and some cannot be used at all, he'd past out the last time carved enchantments on any surface once in a day, the same happened when he tried necromancy, however, one skill in particular could be used only once in a week, his power to bring any rasional being into his unquestioning servitude, solely dependent upon the being and the amount of energy he can accumulate, being a child had made his selection of pausable minions pathetically narrow, but there was an unexpected benefit to this world and the nature of it's magic, here he only needed to use it once and the effects would last indefinitely, although dosage was a problem, potency was not, his could still transmute any substance at a limited degree, and so he practice, until the day he awoke with someone else's memories.

It was winter and severus was roasting a turkey, they both had been hiding from the death eaters after an attempt was made when they left london for the united states and severus barely winning the duel, he had made sure not to get traced again and caring for the infant draco had made him affectionate to some degree but still carrying a candle to this "lily" whoever she was, Sauron recognized the man's usefulness but he knew he needed a better guardian someone stronger, faster and smarter than this and with little hope of finding one he decided to make improvements to his keeper, so little by little he would sneak into severus' room and slowly tweak his magic aura and biological make up, small things like magical affinity, magical resistance and magical sensitivity as well physical prowess and opinions on a certain redhead who clearly had move-on from him, after several years of this without so much as a grain of suspicion from his godfather, severus became wiser, magically adept and more confident, and so he used the funds made available to him and made investments in real estate and small businesses in both the muggle and magical worlds, one after another they flourished and expanded his personal wealth (with a little help from an ainur), severus steadily gained a little kingdom and a bit of a reputation from the muggle and magical worlds of america, as collector and purveyor of rare and elusive items, all this as sauron was given access to various tomes, grimoires, scrolls and tablets that money could buy and some they had to travel to get, all to learn everything he needed to know about this new magic while perfecting his old magic, severus saw his ward's thirst for knowledge impressive and feed it ceaselessly even allowing the boy use of his personal wand for practicing spill work, then on that morning on Sauron was bombarded with flashes of war and death, and most abundantly... rage, Sauron froze unable to move his body, his head splitting open, his blood stampeding through his veins, his his bones were on fire… then.

"where? when? O fuck yeah! it worked!" Draco gasped heart screaming, and relief washing over him, throwing the covers of and jumping off the bed he starts walking forward, he finds a bathroom and stepping in finds a mirror seeing his face he notices a few things, he now had both eyes but why are they amber insteaded of grey, he never grew his hair this long and he wasn't this muscular, he looks around but doesn't recognize the room or the city outside the room or the smell inside the room, he looks for calender, june 5, 1990, his ritual was a success he was a ten year old again, but at this age he was in canada and in cottage with with his dog bruce!

" _Who are you?_ " sauron speaks after observing the intruder and realizing he cannot eject him from his mind.

"What? Who said that?" Draco spenning darting at room corners and shadows all around him, finding no evidence of the voices origen.

" _You're inside my head, and I'd like you out!_ " sauron said with voice raspy and imposing.

"Your head?, this is my head!, My fucking Body!" Draco said arms moving on their own wrapping his fingers around his neck and gripping tight, he finds his left grabbing his right desperately trying to pry them open, "get out of me!" He yells as golden red fire erupts from his skin devouring his body, flowing into his lungs and eyes, the heat ripping through his clothes the pain souking him to the bone, he falls to the floor and writhes in pain, choking himself unable to scream for a moment too long than he thought it would last, then it stops, his skin unburned and yet the floor and his pajamas were now soot, his eyes wide, teeth grit shut, muscle clinch.. then

" _Who. are. You?_ " sauron speaking low and slow emphasizing each word, as Draco walks across burned floorboards naked and breathing, " _talk!, filth!_ " a vicious voice smears from the back of his mind, unable to comprehend what was happening draco feels the situation out.

"I am Draco malfoy, who are you?" he waits for a moment, then two, silence flooding the room, he hears the wind outside then cars moving and people going about their day.

" _how. did. You. Get… Heeeere?_ " sauron was now starting to panic not only did the stranger had said this body's name, or that he seemed to have somehow bypassed his nigh impenetrable magical barriers and wards, but also because he had greater control of this body, he couldn't have it after all the time and effort he put, all the planning to accumulate wealth, public influence and political power that would eventually build him an army to bring this new world to its knees, now this parasite would end his campaign before it started.

"I am from the future here to rewrite the past, kill my enemies and save the woman I love!" draco declared undaunted by the fire that engulfed him the changes in his physical appearance and his apparent mental occupant, he was on a mission and that would be the only thing he would not change.

" _Who did you get here?_ " sauron calmly says trying to piece together a picture of what implications this traveler entails, perhaps he could learn a new trick or new knowledge.

"a blood ritual! One that sent the participants soul back into his past body" draco no longer seeing the logic in combating an unknown entity that seemed to have some control over his 10 year old body, "now it's your turn, who are you and how did you _get_ here?"

There was a pause again Draco didn't know enough to do anything, how much could the entity control, or even how powerful is he?, too little to act on, the war and had made him cautious, too many times asking forgiveness was better than asking permission.

" _Sauron, chief lieutenant and heir of morgoth, I have occupied this body since birth or rather rebirth_ " his earlier attempts at removing the intruder had burst into flames and if he cannot eject him then might just learn to use him.

" _Sauron, I've told you my intentions_ " draco tested using inner voices now.

" _I want everything, beneath the sun and stars" Sauron stated bluntly "my nature is to dominate… all of it_ " there was no point in manipulating this ' _Draco_ ' if he could infiltrate his mind and if this was _his_ body then any lie would be too risky, besides any man can kill for profit but every man will kill themselves for love and draco has in love sauron could feel it.

Draco compiled all of sauron's ability and his own into a comprehensive list and shared the plane he was to enact.

Sauron/Draco

Dominion/active; bring any creature to your unquestioning service, risk to little magic power to fuel ability or too strong of well to break could cause unconsciousness to user or death to victim.

Shadow walk/active: move into another plane of perception, able to place undetectable enchantments and/or wards, become invisible and undetectable.

Farsight/passive; see far and near objects in vivid and minute clearity.

Clearsite/passive; see past illusions and glamorous.

Empower/active; enhance any ability beyond its capacity

Occlumency/active; block any mind reader (now impenetrable)

Legilimency/active; see into minds (now undetectable)

Black speech/active; speak and understand any creature

there were some abilities that could not be used due to their high magic demand that would render them dangerously weakend, but that would be solved soon enough.

 **Somewhere in Massachusetts, 1980.**

Severus had finally arrived, two full months of traveling, back tracking, setting alarm wards, and misleading conversations with whoever they met about where their heading, whoever else might be after him and the infant draco, would sooner find swamp fell with gold and jewels than them, and after the decision to go to america had proven to be the best option, he now had to hide from local authority, the only real measure severus could take was change his name the american ministry where famous for their strict and thorough laws about immigration, not that it stopped many from flooding in, they had wards that could detect true identity, entint and magical prowess, after Grindelwald, the states had become a fortress, though many thought it was too constraining and empided personal rights, severus had already taken his mother's maiden name before he left with draco in tow, he never said his goodbyes to either of his parents, he knew that would be a death sentence, greyback had been on his trail for many days after he single handedly defeated the Lastranges and barty crouch jr., a feat he did not have the slightest idea of how he became so "empowered" that the four wizards and witch seem cast weak spills and weaker definses, he had assumed it was due to his charge of protecting the child of his greatest friends, he truly did not question the miracle, after surprisingly passing the ministry's immigration requirements, severus headed to the new world with what he could only assume was optimism, work was easy to comeby, their were no shortage of potioneer positions that needed felled, so many culture and types of magical aura commingled with each other that finding a simple cure, a salve or even a certain ingredient was nearly impossible unless you knew the right people, and severus Prince knew his trade better than any, devoting himself with the care of his godson had earned him friends in many shop that hired him, severus refused to leave young draco anywhere not in his site, the care and genuine love he showed to draco resonated with the mostly family run establishments he worked, though the work was hard and at times exhausting, severus was in his element, having new formulas and ingredients introduced and be made available him, he became veracious with the knowledge he had been presented, but the urge to protect and teach young Draco grew ever stronger and soon he left his many friends and acquaintances for another city, their he did the same and on they went, draco grew ever more powerful with every year as did severus, he thrived in each new environment, and upon reaching Arkham, severus decided that here would be the place to build his new home, months later a chance encounter with an old friend came, Xing Li, the man had found much wealth from severus' time in his shop as did many of his friends after severus had moved on, so he asked if he and severus could go in business in new york, that was beginning of severus' little kingdom, using a network of friends whom provided rare ingredients and formulas, coupled with earnest business model and a few favors now and then, severus cornered the market on potions and new technology, half of his profit he gave to draco, for it was his inheritance that gave him the funds to start such a monumental endeavor, and at long last he met a woman who shared his love of potions, however another woman had here eye on severus, Zara Maheswaran was her name she had her own company and found severus' dealings quite the competition, soon after she found out his existence, zara planned to enamor severus to her servitude with a little help from her quarter veela side, however it became the reverse as the black haired, well muscle man was wholly restant to her charms, she inreturn found that he already had a fiancy, a squib of all things, Sasha Petrov, they were many thing severus had not found strange in the world but being propositioned by an indian business rival and his already fiance complacent with it was not one of them, being married to more than one woman was not uncommon or even frowned upon, in the magical world it was normal if a wizard or witch was lord of more than house, petrov seemed to accept the whole affair openly though, Zara being part veela must have had something to do with it, and so the House of severus prince had grown from only two to four and in a year it became six, they were strangely contented with the family they had and soon they were richer than anytime before they met each other.

New York, 1990

life was very good inside their 10 story building estate, having no further task to do that day severus thought it would be a delight to cook for his godson's birthday, the house elves did the cooking in the massive kitchen, but for to day he had asked them all to allow him this annoyance, after much training and tutoring from all three parental figures draco had become vastly more skilled than anyone severus had ever met (tom included), at age seven draco was more incontrol with his accidental magic, floating objects in the air and changing the color of things, at nine he had exhibited control over fire. Making animals like horses and snakes out of a campfire one summer night on the roof of their building, severus was sitting at the large mahogany table table in front of the oven, Severus wished lucius and narcissa could be here to see their son, and know that they were right to trust him into his care, before the thought could bring a tear to his eyes a gentle hand reached down into his jeans, undoing his fly and being very familiar,

"I'm cooking you know!" severus protsted, but made no attempt stop zara, who had a habit of overstepping her bounds.

Zara humed crawling under the table in front of her husband and ignoring his less than spirited protest, zara had always had her way with people, she charmed them with ease, but with severus she found _him_ hard to resist, as she bobbed her head slowly and carefully glancing at an increasingly flushed severus, just then she saw her wife sasha, walk in the kitchen smile on her face, walking over to them sasha dropped her panties and pulling severus out from zara's mouth and palming him into her, sasha let out a gasp, as severus helped himself with her tits, zara meanwhile not one to be ignored, got on the table and stood clutching sasha's hair, pushing her into her warmth, severus had learned to multitask as a way to be more efficient with brewing potions, which came in handy for times like this, sasha was trying her best to keep up as zara's knees started to buckle, severus sensing this stood up still holding sasha who gave yelp at his thrust, severus then pulled zara down and directed her to lay on the table, lifting sasha and placing her on his other wife, then undoing his jeans and shirt, severus lunged himself into zara, she bit her nails into sasha's shoulder who started prying zara's mouth with tongue, as zara convulsed and gripped severus' hard cock with her walls, pulling from zara with a sucking pope and spreading sasha's cheeks who flinched at the touch, relaxing herself and raising her ass to him sasha readied herself, then severus rammed into her huffing as he went fast and hard rocking the thick mahogany table, sasha muffled her screams into zara's plump breasts, zara completely limp but smiling at sasha, hands over her mouth sasha jerked and wiggled into her orgasm as severus came inside her, breathing hard he smiles and pushes sasha off zara, sasha chuckling as she rolled beside zara, severus raising zara by the ankles and zara eagerly guiding severus' still hard cock into the wetness between her thighs, with a final push severus came into zara as clung to him moaning.

After a breather severus carried zara and then sasha back their bed and laying them beside each other, wishing his life would stay like this forever, walking back down and into the kitchen severus found his godson standing in the living room,

"Uncle sev', may we speak in the study?" draco said in a matter-of-fact tone, then not waiting for an answer, headed for the study,

"Luxy!" the house elf popped into the space beside severus

"yes master, what can I do for you?" the elf said bowing his head

"Finish cooking the meal in the kitchen and clean every in it, would you please" severus said'

The house elf jumped excitedly at the request "yes sir, master sir!" and popped off

Severus walked to the study curiose what the boy had to say to him, finding draco setting in his usual spot in the room he said he'd be, severus started "what's up?" draco had always been kind and polite, but never sirius, "something bothering you?" eyeing the boy for any clues to his well being.

"Yes godfather, as it so happens there is" draco said taking a breath "I'd like you to look into my memories in the pensieve and then I'll tell you everything"

Two hours later severus was absolutely livid, the memories he saw were of him and what he would have done had it not been for draco coming back from the future to push his magic into severus the night of the attack, he had defeated the Lastranges and crouch but suffered immensely, lily took him in and nursed him back to health and albus shielded him from azkaban much to sirius black's and james potter's protest, he was indebted to them and as such they used him to spy on the death eaters, to keep the children of said death eaters under his thumb as the head of house slytherin, for many years he thought lily was his one and only love, but seeing it all unfold before his eyes, her manipulation to further her son's 'destiny' and the death of her husband james and her subsequent framing of severus for his murder, all so she could take control over potter's wealth and even going so far as to gain control over the black fortune via her affair with sirius under james' nose, he could not believe it even as he sat a thousand thoughts running around his head, he could not deny it, draco had not told him how he brought his soul, magic and memories back from the future, saying it would take a great and terrible price, he did not want to ask, he loved his wives and sons and would defend them with everything he had.

"Let's eat breakfast first" severus said raising from the chair and walking to the door, "then will tell sasha and zara about it this" severus looked at draco a storm raging in his eyes, draco stood and nodded.

 **Gringotts, 1990, july**

"Excuse Me sir, but may we see the goblin incharge of the prince vaults" Severus said to the teller

"What's your business with him?" the goblin asked loudly not looking up from his paperwork

"I'm severus Prince, sir" severus said bowing slightly

The Goblin raised an eyebrow, usually wizards and witches didn't give goblins the time of day, much less a bow, seeing that they were respected their customs, the goblin muttered something, severus didn't understand but sauron did, " _call for ragar, tell him his client is finally here and also he shows proper manners_ " the goblin finished his command and waved severus and draco to the the hall, another goblin waiting to escort them, in side the goblins office, a goblin with long white hair and gunt features on his face appeared before them,

"You must be severus prince, son of Eileen prince, daughter of marius Prince, I am ragar, your accountant how may I help you?" the creature said slowly as if laboured and weak.

"I wish to claim my inheritance and tittles" severus said with a gruff tone, he never did like his grandfather who disowned his mother and refused aid her, in dracos mimorries the prince vault was never open to him because of his hatred of his grandfather, when what was only needed to claim his fortune has to change his name.

"Yes, lord marius' will specifies that upon the legal changing of your name to prince, you are hereby the new head of your house and owner of all lands funds and tittles there in, and because you already have done that then, here" the goblin pushed a small white box towards severus, severus takes the box and acquires the head of house ring, wearing it severus could feel the magic of old course through him, "will that be all, lord prince?" ragar asked.

"No I would to ask for an inheritance test for my godson draco malfoy and have him emancipated to become the new lord of his house a soon as possible" the goblin looked shocked, then said something in goblin language " _call for gutstab, and escort them to his office, tell him they have manners_ ".

A few minutes later they were in another office facing another old goblin, taking a cream colored sheet of paper and instructing draco to give a drop of blood, and draco doing so they saw the results

]

 _Draco Lucius Elias Baltazar Titus Malfoy_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Payne_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Kent_

 _Heir to the most ancient and noble house of Flamel_

Gutstab's eye were wide as dinner plates, never before had they thought someone was lord of so many houses "this is unprecedented, the vaults of Ravenclaw, payne and Slytherin haven't been opened in centuries, even more amazing that you are the heir to the house of kent, that is unbelievable sir" the goblin excused himself and walked out, severus and draco were left in his office

"Who is kent?" Severus asked, looking at draco intently.

"Merlin's house" severus was now as surprised as the goblin, "Merlin used ancient magic to seal his vaults so only someone of specific magical aura and prowess could be his heir, I managed to find the criteria, it seemed being a time traveler was one of them" draco said.

Severus smiled "you sure you want to do this?, the whole world will be on you" severus saw in the pensieve that if things went as they did the war voldemort would wage would allow the muggles to find them eventually they would start the witch trials again, the thought made severus sick.

"It's the only way uncle" draco said casually.

Five new goblins entered the room all of them a different kind of old and grey, they introduced themselves as gorefang for the slytherin accounts, blackheart for the ravenclaw, rougeroche for the flamel, redhyde for kent and gutrack for the payne, they introduced themselves and draco was polite, then they argue amongst themselves about what to do, they had agreed that " _A child so small cannot possibly be a lord of any house_ ".

"Please! please sirs, I humbly request a test if the boy has control over his magic, that does qualifies for lordship of thies houses, that is the prerequisite for lordship is it not?" severus said standing up, it was true the minimum requirement is that you could adequately use magic.

"Very well lord prince, we shall test the boy" The goblin known as blackheart said, he seemed to carry more authority than the others, and thus a moment later the test was presented.

"There are five tests, one for each house, for malfoy you only need to put the ring your finger and that will be it the malfoy only true requirement is that a blood relative is the heir, for slytherin you must speak parseltongue, the ravenclaw you must pass a N.E.W.T. level test, for payne you need only the to read out loud a passage from the book of payne only a true heir can read it, and lastly the kent you must transfigure this stone into gold, for the flamel you are merely an heir and the lord of this house still lives and is not likely to die any time soon", " _I wouldn't bet on it_ " sauron said evilly inside draco's head.

An hour later draco left gringotts as lord of house malofy, slytherin, ravenclaw, peverell, payne and kent, and the richest wizard who ever lived.

 **Hogwarts, 1991**.

At morning draco readied himself he worked his hair into a bread, exposing his eye patch, he headed to the kitchens and greeted the very surprised but very happy house elves, then walked to the table and started pilling food unto his plate, as a boy walked to his side.

"How was your night mr. malfoy" the boy asked setting down and chewing on some toast.

"Great! It's like coming home" darco answered, "how about you mr. zabini"?

Almost choking on his toast, "How did you know my name" The boy asked,

Draco responded with a wink, that got an odd look from blaise, "You know my godfather told me the dorms were not always personalized, it was supposed to be that each room would be occupied by no less than five students"

"That's cause the new head _asked_ for it that way" a voice draco recognized spoke up, it was his old friend who died after the war, the ministry had seized all his assets and thrown him in azkaban, he was released after three years a penniless and broken man, "professor blackadder wanted each student to be able to concentrate their studies and the keep the old snakes from bullying the new ones, names Knott by the way" the skinny boy said "you probably knew that already" he sat on in front of draco,

"I did" draco replayed, " _they thinks you could be an ally, they're nervous though, the boys seems to hide it well enough_ " sauron said.

"You already know my name, but let's not skip the formalities" draco gestured with a hand to himself.

"Theodor of the most ancient and noble house of Knott" nott said with an offered hand, draco takes it,

"Draco of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy" he said as he offered his hand to the other boy.

"Blaise of the ancient house of Zabini" he said taking the hand.

Then a massive auburn eagle owl swoops down to where draco was, and drops a black box the size of dracos eleven year old head, the impact shock the table startling nearby students and gaining the attention of some ravenclaws, draco takes the box and presses lips to it, an inhuman voice springs from darcos mouth, it sounded deep and booming, the box's surface clicks and breaks apart and opens like a flower, draco raises both hands and two wands flout to them, one black with seven golden bands and the other one was bone white with a single band at the base, the box then splits in half, from it two metallic scorpions crawl out, draco set his open hands on the table for the scorpions to climb up his wrists and under the sleeves then they transforms again into a wrist wand holster,heslips each wand in the holsters, the white in the left and the black in the right,

"Two?, what's the other one for?" blaise asks.

Points to his bandaged eye, " _the staff seem to notice that as well, as some of student body, nothing too alarming, but the old man is getting curious about you, as will as 'tom'"_ , sauron speaks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wanna thank a rando for reviewing my story, it really inspired me to write this acknowledgement about it.**

 **I own everything! except harry potter**

Chapter 3

"What was that, the way you spoke?" Nott seemed pensieve at the unknown language.

"Black Speech" draco said calmly, looking down on his golden watch, "you can read about it in the 'Quibbler', I gave xenophilius Lovegood sole publishing rights".

The first class that day was Transfiguration, draco had no problem guiding theo and blaise to the classroom, and as they were first they sat together and at the very front, theo sat in another disk at the front beside draco and blaise, draco noticed professor mcgonagall in cat form, draco remembered her to be a stern but fair woman, so he tied his hair back into a top knot with a black ribbon, to make it look like he was serius.

"How do you know the castle so well?" blaise asked as he and theo set their things "none of the other firsties know the place"

"My godfather gave a charmed map of the castle, it shows where things are how to get their" draco answered finishing tying his hair " _the cat seems to be getting interested_ " sauron said, "he got the idea from the marauder's map potter's dad made when they _was_ here"

" _Were_ , when they _were_ here" theo corrected, "that sounded like an american accent", he looked at blaise with the same expression, "where have you been these last 10 years?"

"A few places around the states, but the _last_ 4, arkham city" draco said taking out his notes, his "uncle sev' keep us moving, after we _made it_ we built a fortress and _hold-up_ there" letting his accent slip.

"Well hawdee! Ya yank!" blaise wide eyed and open mouthed at such an revelation, "you gonna chew tabaccy and spit everywhere".

"Rope you some cafs and wrestle a _gator_ " theo said, doing a mock impression of tipping his hat, "what'd say, partner?"

The three laughs, blaise and theo slapping their knees like cowboy would do, so loud another group of students heard and walked in,

"See! told you it was here" harry said bursting through the door, with neville and ron.

"Oi! How'd you snakes get here first?" ron barked out approaching them, blaise raised an eyebrow, draco winks at harry and looks at ron, harry was looked confused and neville looked surprised, just registering draco and the other's presence.

"Yeah! We had to ask that filch creep" neville chiming, noticing they had already set up their notes on their disks.

" _You'll_ should set down" draco lean back on his chair, letting a bit of his accent slip "the others will be here soon" harry raises an eyebrow.

"You'll?" harry quietly repeated

"we asked you a question!" ron stops short of bumping hermione.

"Yes you did, but you asked without manners" draco looks forward at the cat "so choose I not to

Answer" theo and blaise smirk.

"You just watch yourself malfoy, even the other snakes hate you" ron bit out, "I heard they're planning something special for, soon" and huffs away, blaise and theo look at draco who winks at then in assurance.

"It's here! look", "finally", "come on" were heard as the rest of the children flooded the room, and in a moment they were eyeing the three infront, nott takes the one behind them as the rest settled in their seats.

"Where's the professor?" hermione said quickly rummaging through her things "it's almost time for class"

"Hey a cat!" gryffindor girl says, the rest follow her line of sight, Then the professor changes out of her animagus, all the air in the room was sucked in by the amazed students.

The lesson was easy for draco, so he help blaise and theo, loud enough that daphne and tracy (sitting behind draco, two more of his long list of friends draco was going to save) had heard, the class went the way it did the last time, grunts of frustration as the rest failed to perform the lesson, except for draco being the only one able to change his match stick into a needle, and mcgonagall seemed frustrated about it, " _she's thinking about her husband, how he died, and how you look exactly like your father_ " sauron spread his senses through the room, " _some of the gryffindors are noticing her expression, the potter boy is jealous, the weasley boy is angry_ ", " _let them stew a while, more fuel for the fire_ " draco responded.

After that, all the classes went the same, with the three slytherins being first in class and the first to finnish, prof. Sprout took ten points from slytherin for mishandling her specimens, but sauron knew it was for her brother also killed in the war, to the detriment of the slytherins, then came DADA, as the three slytherins were first, quiril welcomed them and asked them to wait for the rest and be seated, " _so this is him then?, so frail, his trying to enter your mind, shall I return the favor_ " sauron offers " _do you think he can feel your presence?_ " darco asked weighing the risks, " _he well if I try and steal his memories_ ", " _we'll wait for the diary_ " draco concluded, just like last time harry rubs his scar the whole class, and the entire class was waste of time.

Potions was next, draco would now in his element, holding onto his shoulders theo and blaise were trying to cheer him up, noticing that other than Flitwick the rest of the teachers were vindictive towards him, heading to the dungeons the rest of the slytherins and begrudgingly gryffindors, it wasn't where it was the last time line, it was closer to the entryway to the dungeons, few yards from the great hall, the gryffindors were following them as they had recently found draco's ability to navigate the castle was boon enough to forget the rivalry, as they arrived ron dashed through pushing draco down, wrenching they're arms from his shoulder breaking them apart, smug look on his face "whoops! Didn't see you there!" he said.

"You bastard-" theo was cut of by blaise' hand on his chest , blocking her view of the red head as he helped draco up, he mouthed 'later' and gestured to the front of the class, theo give ron a glare, their head of house saw it all as she leaned against her disk her, hair now in a bread.

"5 points from gryffindor! For rudeness Mr. weasley" the gryffindor perked up, harry and neville grab ron before he could protist shoving him down to his chair "take your sets all of you, we have much to learn and little time to learn it" she waits for all the children to be seated and the with a wave of her hand the door closes slowly, the click of the lock can barely be heard, "many wizards and witches believe that potions isn't really a branch of magic, after all it is the well of the caster that determine the effect of the spill, one must truly desire the result to achieve it, however in potions no matter how much you want something, how strong your well, how clear your intent, it all counts for nothing without concentration, without careful calculated steps to achieve them, here there is no wand waving or chanting or distractions, only you and your partner, and potion, let's begin", the first lesson in the original timeline was making anti-boil potion, here now it's health potion, more difficult to make and more time consuming, the lesson went surprisingly well, draco partnered with hermione, harry with neville, ron with samus, and nott with blaise, professor blackadder was breliant, she perused each partner intently, making corrections, warning if any actions were incorrect and answering questions, by the end of the lesson, hermione and draco's potion was the best and the first, ron and samus' exploded and they were sent to the infirmary with harry and neville who melted their cauldron, ron seemed more emprissed than mad at least.

" _so that's why they moved this room closer to the great hall_ " draco thought, " _short cut to the infirmary_ " sauron responded.

"Mr. malfoy stay a moment" blackadder said while she wordlessly rearranged the room, as draco and the other were leaving, draco looked at their head of house and then at his friends, he leans in close to hem and whispers "wait be outside", he walks back into the room, nott and blaise sharing a look

"Anything interesting happen today mr. malfoy?, made some new friends, and and enemies it would seem" she said setting on her disck, her dress was tighter than he thought revealing her slender figure having concentrated on the lesson, draco never noticed, " _she knows about the point lose and the professors animosity towards you_ "

"I've done that, but the point lose was unfounded ma'am" draco answers "though I doubt my word on the matter means anything"

"You noticed have you, do you what it means, the plaque above the fireplace in the common room?" ignoring the sound outside of people gathering around the door "a lion can eat a 250 pound prey in a day, a snake can _kill_ an animal 25 time bigger than itself, do you understand?" she said crossing her arms.

"I could kill a lion if I wanted to?" draco looks at his potions mistress "I have to show them i am not to be trifled with?" the sarcasm clear as day.

"From what I've heard mr. malfoy you're quite brilliant, it would be a waste if you were embedded in your studies"

"Not to worry ma'am, I have everything under control, I've no doubt that they will warm up to me" draco giving a smile and bowing at her.

"That sound you made at breakfast, what was it, may I ask" blackadder narrows her eyes

"When I was very young I found I could understand any creature, if I focused my magic I could speak to them and they would do as I say, my godfather's friend recognized my ability as 'Black Speech', it's a very old and rare gift" draco said gently, as blackadder's eye twitched slightly, "I have granted sole publishing rights to Xenophilius lovegood of the Quibbler, you may read more about me and my godfather in it"

"Very well then mr. malfoy, you may go" she gesture to the door which opensm hermione and the rest were waiting outside " _aren't you giving away to much, she could think you can influence people next_ ", " _the Quibbler well veer enough of the people to throw them of such a notion_ "

done for the day draco, nott and blaise to the library, much to the delight of his companions.

The morning after, two owls carrying the Quibbler came into the castle one for nott the other for blackadder, and as they read it, they both couldn't put it down.

 _ **The long-lost-lord**_

 _On january the 28th the department of magical law enforcement were called to the residence of one Severus Snape, the scene was nothing more than a smoldering ruin, the body of one lady Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black) was found, all evidence say she was killed by death eaters, nothing but rubble were found, then lead investigator auror james potter, and senior auror sirius black headed for malfoy manor to question lucius malfoy, only to find the bodies of both lucius and his father abraxas malfoy dead in their home, along with the bodies of five death eater including lord ramulus lestrange and lady lyra lestrange, initial investigation concluded that lucius and abraxas fought the death eaters to allow the escape of lady narcissa and the malfoy heir draco, after which she went to family friend severus snape, it was theorized that snape took the infant malfoy away while narcissa remained to give ample time for their escape, having been track to that location via her dark mark she was then overwhelmed, after this incident death eater activity doubled, and as I remember many thought all was lost, the ministry at the brink of collapse, aurors were falling left and right, and even the mighty dumbledore was at his wit's end, Then on october 1st 1981, a similar report was brought to the aurors, potter manor was attacked by death eaters, but upon the arrival of james potter, sirius black, amelia bones and remus lupin, they discovered the bodies of lord charlus potter and you-know-who himself with only the infant harry potter left alive in the manor, and thus the legend of the boy-who-lived, the savior of our world was born._

 _[a picture of a ruined house at spencer's end is shown, aurors and reporters standing about ]_

 _However there was another boy, whose whereabouts have been a mystery, though many have theorized and suggested of his fate, none were ever confirmed, until in march 23rd of this year, I received a letter from the last man I would ever think to owl me, severus snape, now having change his name to severus prince, invited me and my daughter to america for a business proposition concerning my late wife Pandora's potion formulas, we arrived in the city of Arkham massachusetts, everything was bustling and moving, it was wondurouse to say the least, to our surprise we were escorted to the prince residence via a seven-man security detail, severus had hired several wizards and witches to act as bodyguards to him and his family, their we found ourselves in mansion at the heart of the city, it was under the fidelius charm and guarded by armed wizards equipped with enchanted muggle weapons, we were ushered into an "elevator" all about us were gleaming runes on black iron and gelded bronze, after being assured by our escorts we launched into the air like a kite caught by an updraft, finally we reached the penthouse our stomachs soon followed, there we met lord severus prince and his two wives, lady zara prince (nee Maheswaran ) an woman of indian, caribbean and veela heritage and lady sasha prince (nee petrov) a woman of russian descent with their son agius (by zara) and turius (by sasha) both 3 years of age, and one very impressive draco malfoy, The introduction to his family and him to mine became an intriguing affair, they were more than welcoming and I felt very at ease, he showed me his massive collection of rare items from around the world, all contained within their ten story mansion, the list of items would be too long to enumerate here so I won't even try._

 _[a picture of showing severus wearing a black suit, his hair reaching his shoulders and setting on a chair with a olive skinned raven haired woman wearing a long red and gold dress, another woman with pale skin and red bushy hair, wearing a dress shirt with rolled up sleeve revealing cyrillic tattoos, standing at either side of him, draco was standing at the front, long white hair framing his face wearing a white suit black vest, bow tie and black slacks, two boys were holding him by his sleeves. each wearing a grey silver suits, at draco's left elbow was a blonde girl with a wide smile and glittering blue eyes in a blue sundress and a big deep red flower in her hair]_

 _The exact details of our agreement shall be omitted out of respect to severus and I, but what I can tell you is that in exchange for my wife formulas I asked for an interview with severus, agreeing to my terms, we started from the top._

" _Where have you been this last 10 years?" I asked._

" _I've been all over america and then all over europe and asia, the first few years were spent working as a potioneer for small shops and apothecaries, or just about anyone who would hire me, those were great time they were, my whole life I've never been around so many different people, all with their own language culture and beliefs, I learned new ingredients and recipes almost every day, but I knew if draco and I stayed in one place too long we stick out like a sore thumb, so we move from city to city"_

" _Who did you come to settle here?"_

" _Arkham is the heart of magical america and most of my investments are close by, really it was more convenience than anything else, plus the manor itself was on a leyline which powers all the wards and enchantments so security is not an issue, anymore"_

" _About security, why do you need so much of it?, surely you've heard of you-know-who's demise"_

" _Yes we have and I was quite happy that lily, my old friend and her husband james were alright and that their son harry was also well, but the true reason why my home is a fortress is that over the years I've stepped on a few toes in my business ventures, rival companies, criminal entities and what have you, one cannot be too safe, in fact three years ago after my son agius was born he was abducted by smugglers who felt that I was taking away their way of life, I had no choice but to pay the ransom, after that I made sure it would never happen again, and as I hired more house elves, and then former aurors, they told me they knew the smugglers, and so had them tracked down and brought to justice"_

" _Why former aurors armed with muggle guns, why not just house elves, surely they're powerful enough?"_

" _Not so I'm afraid, the americans have more diverse collection of creatures and laws, the use and production of magical guns are very restricted, some criminals have found ways to bypass wards and house elves, although this would be rare indeed, and since I've beefed up security there no safer place for my collection, which I've had to accommodate hince the ten stories"_

" _About your business concerns, what exactly do you do?"_

" _Investments, mostly new technology and development of new formulas, that's why I asked you to be here mr. lovegood, your wife was a head of her time, my condolences sir, it was such a terrible thing that happened to her"_

" _Thank you, what of darco, how has the boy been"_

" _He has been absolutely marvelous, his surpast all my expectations, even having control over his magic which in itself is quite strong indeed, not to mention his inherent ability"_

" _Ability, what kind of ability?"_

" _Black speech, it's like parseltongue but vastly more powerful, with parseltongue you can speak to snakes with black speech you can speak with almost every rational creature, and just like parsel magic has a higher level of spell incantation so does black speech, I've even seen perform advanced charms, wards, spills and even cast his first patronus all in black speech"_

 _At this point I was in utter disbelief, a child being able to cast the patronus charm and create a corporeal being was too much for me to believe out right, so I asked if I could see it for myself and Draco was more than happy to oblige, and there I was, my daughter at my side looking at white shimmering dragon, a dragon the size of a full grown thistral flying in and out of the room, my daughter was the happiest I've ever seen her since my wife passed. I took me a while to calm down and let the facts sittle, at 11 years old, draco was the youngest ever to produce a patronus, with that in mind I asked him "will he be attending hogwarts then?"_

" _At first no, but draco was adamant that he follow in his parents footsteps so I relented, there are matters that need his attention"_

 _at this point lord prince and draco lead me and my daughter to a menagerie that encompassed an intire floor of their abode, it was filled with rare and exotic animals inside their own enclosure charmed and warded to make them comfortable, most of them were venamouse, the rest were incredibly rare, there was a 20 person staff on site all of them greeted us, he lead me deeper into a specific enclosure, this one was behind a formidable looking iron door, after lord prince cut his hand and pressed it upon the door, it opened, and inside was a serpent I've never seen before, it was jet black with a golden streak along its back stopping at the tip of it nose, its eyes were the color of gold with golden spots above and below, giving the illusion of it having 6 eyes,_

 _Draco held out his hand and the serpent slithers along his arm and around his neck, licking air as it went._

 _[A picture is shown of draco with the snake in question coiled around his wrist and severus with his hand on draco's shoulder, with a wedding band on his finger]_

" _This is Mortred, she an adolisk, they're long forgotten species of magical snake, their main attributes is their venom, it's a stronger concentration any other serpent, but they can also bite with a less potent venom, one that sedates it prey" draco explains while gently scratching mortred's head "and lastly if your bonded with one they can heal any injury alert you to danger and if you're hiding envelope you in an extremely powerful notice-me-not charm, I will bring her with me just as soon as I get a permission from the school"_

 _After the "show case" as lord prince calls it, luna was treated to a tour of the rest of the menagerie, with draco guiding her, while I retreated to the living room, I was then asked to stay for the weekend and ask any other questions I might have._

The first to confront draco about his serpent was nott after the quibbler was snatched by an irate zabini after nott ignored him, then the quibbler was passed from person to person at the slytherin table, then to the other houses, that evening hundreds of letters were sent and hundreds more were sent around the magical britain, lovegood had to purchase new printers after the quibbler sold out twice on the same day, and two weeks after


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning to anyone reading this story, it's gonna (at some point in this story of mine) get really "merry xxx-mas" if you get what I mean, not to get more views but because I am a massive pervert.**

 **Ottery St. Catchpole**

after the quibbler was out sold again, lovegood found it difficult to write with so many orders coming in daily, the article he was writing had already been delayed a full month, he then decided to hire more help, money was no longer a concern for him, after his dealings with lord prince, he could now build his house thrice as large if he wanted and it wouldn't make much of dent in his vault (or more recently vaults), he wonder if only his wife could see how her formulas were so advanced that it took several potioneers to begin unlocking her theories and notes, the thought drew a tear trickling down as he remembered his love, he looked outside and saw his daughter smiling and making a garlands as she watched with the prince brothers carefully gather flowers for her, it was much to his surprise that lucius malfoy considered luna to be one of two suitable bride for his son, and more surprising still that draco was now lord of six houses, which would require six brides, he wished he could speak to his wife again, if only to hear her say what she thought of the boy and if draco would be a good match for their daughter, he pulled himself from his thoughts, "mr. wattley can you hire more staff and could you arrange for the purchase of two more printing machines" he said to his assistant, mr. wattley had come over from america as well as ten other bodyguards to secure his home, after severus realized xenophilius was setting on a gold mine,they began the relocation of his wife's work and laboratory, he had started to rebuild his home and set up more powerful wards as severus suggested, there was too much to do for his articles in the quibbler publish, "yes lord lovegood" wattley answered the title ever still felt odd to him, he opened the window "luna dear! Bring the boys in it's lunch time!"

"Yes daddy!" she said, picking mortred out of the grass before standing up and calling the boys, she then allowed the serpent to coil around her neck "let's go lady mortred, lunch is ready" mortred flicks her tongue against lunas pale cheek, as agius and turius run alongside her, luna giggles at the sensation, she wondered what her betrothed was doing at this moment, running as she saw men laying down new foundations to her home.

 **Hogwarts**

the word was was spread, draco malfoy could speak to any animal and they would understand everything he said, at first the school was skeptical of the idea, after a demonstration with newt a certain redhead threw at him, draco found himself pestered with requests to talk to their familiar to see what it had to say draco responded with wit and charm, though the number of students asking would be greater if not for the constant point lose by draco and that they did not want to be caught in the middle, even with an injured eye the professors were relentless, at first it was a trickle, taking points for being too noisy or asking the wrong question, but now draco found himself going to detention almost every night, the hostility of teachers towards him had become evident, being the youngest and newest of the staff there was nothing his head of house could do, except give exuberant points to draco for his apparent genius, not that her efforts were seen as anything more than blatant favoritism, the upper years of all the other houses were also becoming more hostile towards draco, at some point someone sabotaged his potions another his breakfast, every so often draco would get hexed in the back or tripped by some unseen assailant, though he always blocked countered and evaded any of it with the help of sauron, nothing could hurt him, draco considered 'retaliating' but realized it would be more of a problem than anything else, as he was being watch almost constantly.

All of this would be a problem if it were not all a cunning plan, sauron himself was impressed with the idea and found it's progress vastly enjoyable to watch, though endearing himself to them would have been easily misunderstood as being a show off and would have the opposite effect, as draco had pointed out, guilt was a good stepping stone " _we need allies not servants, we'll need_ _people on our side_ " draco told sauron, " _if that's the case then we'll_ _ **need**_ _a few from every house to legitimize our_ _'good'_ _intentions_ " sauron told draco, the slytherins were at first mostly impressed but with draco's talent, but after so much point lose it turned to anger, though it was however dwarfed by the gryffindor's efforts, much of the antagonism now had stemmed from ron, harry, neville and a few other gryffindors, who teased and pranked draco relentlessly, to the blind eye of the professors apart from Blackadder and flitwick, although draco easily saw through their tricks and ignored their insults but never reported anything, it was all coming together, " _everything according to plan"_ so it was time to make preparation for the quidditch cup as while.

The first flying lesson had come to pass and draco was trying to recall the events of this part of his past life exactly so he could avoid it this time, the slytherins were first as always, "what's wrong malfoy, afraid of heights?" lily moon asked, standing beside draco, seeing he was focusing his one usable eye on the broom.

"Is it that obvious?" draco said with puppy dog eye " _the moon girl is nervous about being so close to you, she's received a letter from her father to vie for your affection, she seems pleased about it though_ " sauron says " _someone else here has received similarly letters, parkinson, davis and greengrass_ " draco said smiling at lily who blushes, " _step 2 then?_ " sauron asks " _not yet_ " was replied.

Draco sees prof. Hooch coming to the grounds as gryffindors rush in front of her careful not to bump into the professor, the gryffindors had stopped following draco after memorizing the classes but the flying lesson was a new location, draco passes a hand through his bone-white hair avoiding the straps of his patch, and tying his hair with a green ribbon, something he often did when class was about to start, the reason behind it was so he could let his hair down after to catch some attention, especially from potential _companions_ , he observed that many girls were jealous of his straight long hair.

"You don't spend enough time with girls, you wanna look like them too?" hermione said huffing with hands on her knees, " _she ran all the way here_ " sauron said, draco winked and smiled at her, she blushed "you..."

"Alright class, lets get on it then" prof. Hooch cut in before hermione could make another comint, prof. Hooch keeped a close watch over the lions, rivalry aside the pranks and the animosity were getting out of hand.

"Right!, put your right hand over your broom and say clearly and loudly up!" she eye everyone who were now yelling 'up' at their brooms, while a few got it right away (draco's obliged immediately), " _the professor is_ _impressed_ _, as always_ " sauron said.

Just as last time, neville shot up too fast for anyone stop him and fall of his broom flat on the ground breaking his wrist and ankle, harry and ron rushed to his side, " _like they did the last time, but now you wont play your part, no stealing the remembrall, no provoking weasley or harry_ " sauron said " _no race for the it either, and no recommendations form Mcgonagall to let potter be the youngest seeker in over two centuries_ " draco thought.

"Well we don't want you injured all day, come along all of you if I see just one of you on your brooms and in the air, you'll be out of here before you can say Quidditch!, understand" they nood at the professor(some more than others), then she levitates neville to the hospital wing.

" _So much for your plan_ " sauron breaks draco's train of thought.

"Hey! the lump dropped his remembrall" draco turned to where the voice came from, it was pansy and she was brandishing it to the boys " _dammit, I can't say anything against her it would look like I'm defending Neville_ " draco was thinking of something before his past wells itself back on track, harry approached pansy, anger written on his face, " _you want to try my_ _plan_ _?_ " sauron cut in, but before draco could react

"Give it back, it doesn't belong to you!" harry said, hand shooting up to receive the item in question, when pansy merely smirked and taunted harry, harry sweeped at it "give it to me!" harry's hand hit pansy's wrist and she yelped, the remembrall was flung into the air, into knott's hand, already on his broom he soared into the air daring the green eyed boy to pursue him, harry mounting his broom obliged and ron following "bastard!" ron yelled.

"you should not provoke the heir of potter like that" draco said, noticing she was cradling her hand, "I mean, their are better ways to get his attention"

Parkinson was blushing and eyes wide, the rest of the slytherins were too occupied with the exchange above their heads to notice, "what do you know" she said, realizing what he meant.

Daphne, moon and davis however saw the exchange with raised eyebrow, " _they seem to already know about it_ " sauron said, "I know that no one kisses their hand like that if it really hurt", pansy looks away to hide her red face.

Knott throws the ball af far as he can, and harry rushes to it, diving like he did last time and catching it inches from the ground, the professor came and took harry away, knott made it back to their side after class with only stern warning, " _what was your plan sauron_ " darco asked as he and the other went to dinner, " _it will be useful some other time, tonight perhaps_ " came the reply.

Draco had another plan to ruin harry's quidditch carrier, so after dinner he requested a meeting with their head of house, the passage, and paintings to her quarters were different from his memory, but the location was the same, he knocked and she allowed him entry.

"Alright mr. malfoy, what's your concern" she said having already finished her grading and is now setting them aside, her long hair was in bread, and wearing evening robe, " _she seems tired, there is none of that praud demeanor she always had, something is bothering her, enough to raise her oclemiency barriers_ " sauron said " _I can't probe any further without_ _breaking them down_ "

"I'd like your permission to join the quidditch team this year as seeker" draco said eyeing the prof. Blackadder, now wrenched from her thoughts to stare wide eyed at him.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that, I was thinking of a how I'm too tired for this" she said her demeanor returning.

"I want to be allowed to tryout for seeker for the team _this_ year" he repeated less demandingly

"Why?" she asked simply waving her hand at him to answer, " _she seemed not to shoot down the idea immediately at least" sauron said._

"Poole has graduated and mills is too preoccupied with his N.E.W.T.s to come back as seeker this year, even with the line up as it is, there's no halfway decent seeker, I've been riding brooms since I could walk, I've done every faint in the book twice over and even in the rain" draco stated his case

"Goodnight mr. malfoy" she said placing a hand on his shoulder turning him to the door walking him out, stopping and she knelt down and looked at him impressed "stay out of trouble" a smile dance across her pale face, and she pushed him out, she wondered if he knew that prof. mcgonagall had requested for potter to be allowed to play even as a first year, she push he though aside she was too tired, brewing that potion for the gauntlet in the third floor took all day.

draco was walking to the library alone blaise and theo opted out for reading the latest quidditch magazine, leaving him alone to walk through the halls unaccompanied, the pranks usually happen when he was, better there would be no witnesses, not that draco had fallen for any yet, sauron's senses would alert him if any one with ill intent approached and with his farsight and clearsight working in tandem no one was getting the jump on him, as he walked he spotted hermione ron and harry at their usual spot.

"Excuse me, could I join you?" he asked, for a moment hermione thought a girl had walked to them, then she realized there was only one person in the whole school that had that kind of flawless lokes, "I'm alone and it would be nice to get to know you" his eye were set on hermione,

"Go away malfoy, you just want to show off" she spat, she hated him, not just because he was better than her in every way, or that he was apparently super rich, or that he could speak to animals or that he could do all this things without the use of his left eye.

"yeah , sod off! You slimy snake!" ron yelled, the librarian perked up from her work "you just love to rub it in our faces"

"I'm hurt" draco said softly "when have ever given you reason to hate me" seemingly ignoring ron.

"We know you have a rep-off of my dad's marauder's map" harry cut in before hermione could say anything, "that's how you've been avoiding-" harry stopped himself.

Draco's raised eyebrows furrowed his mouth sneered and his eyes focused on harry, "I see" he said calmly "good day gentlemen" turning to hermione "miss" draco turned on his hill leaving the three stunned.

 **Godric's hollow**

Dawn slipped through the windows, the winter was beginning to creep past green grass outside, and as his eyes were shut, a warm breath on his face tug at him from sleep.

"No work today?" asked james potter, the day before his wife lily had brought him to bed early, as she often did when he he was off duty, but that was years ago, now james was head of the department of magical law enforcement, and time was not a luxury he he could afford, even if he is the richest mizard in all of britain.

"Not for two more hours" lily said kissing james lightly, lily was a senior healer at st. mungos and she like james had barely the time to meet over launch, though this days of peace and stability, brought on by her son harry, had made it less noticable, most of her patients were of self inflicted injuries, the most sevier had been a fully disappeared skeleton from a young man by his brother as a prank, james, sirius and remus thought it was the funniest thing they'd ever seen and had to escorted out along with young man's brother.

"Well my dear, what shall we do to pass the time?" james asked racking his hand up lily's chest, lily stretches a petit leg over james' weast and flinging herself on him, they giggle and press their lips on each other, james pushes his tongue into hers and she obliges gasping as he makes circles around her nipples with his thumb, she loved that about him, how he could do two things at once, she reached down slowly sliding her hands past his stomach, and reached his hard cock, pointing it to herself she lowers her hips and they share a gasping moun, james prefered to be on top but didn't mind one bet when lily took control, she moved her hips forward and back pushing herself up right with her hands on james broad chest, james sank into the bed thrusting up catching lily by surprise and yelping, james grabbed lily's her arm, pushing himself forward with his free hand and lunging his tongue in her mouth, still bouncing her off his hip, lily was gripping his back, she could feel him in her stomach pushing her inside around, he could feel herself tighten around him, as they got closer to the finnish, the james speeds up and lily grinding harder, they lock eyes, breathing on each others faces faster and faster until finally she convulses with mouth gaping as he pulsates inside her clenching his jaw, each resting at each the crook of their necks, panting and kissing.

An hour later they arrived at the kitchen breakfast was waiting for them, as they set each other down smiles on their faces not saying a word, they're distracted with a tapping at the window, it was a black owl peppered with white feathers, an elf opened the window and took the parchment in its talons, then handed it to james, the elf bowed and popped away, james saw the note attached with a smirk and removed the packaging, it was the Quibbler.

"Who sent you that?" lily said eyes on her plate of bacon eggs and toast, when she didn't hear a reply she looked up at him "james?"

snapping his eyes at her, "Siri sent it, it's got an interview with severus" james said turning the paper to his wife, lily was speechless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hogwarts express**

A bushy haired girl was reading a large book for the tenth time, she sat there almost half an hour before the train was scheduled to depart, already in her school robes, her whole life she always knew she different, none of the other kids thought of her more than a know-it-all, shed answer question every time speak, do her projects better and have the highest grades of anyone else at her school, no one could match her at school not to "cool kids" or the "teacher's pets", not a single soul could hold a candle to her.

But there was always the times when they'd all go home, they would all walk home together some teasing each other, some holding each others hand to cross the street, once she saw two boys kiss under a tree, the boys laughed and walked together, it was always the same for hermione, her parents would pick her up and take her home, they'd ask how her day was and her father would tell her a joke, her mom would give her a hug and kiss her on the cheek, it was good she thought, she would always be better than those other kids, she'd never feel stupid or confused about anything, she was better than those kids.

Then the day came when she met him…

Her compartment door had opened and two boys walked in they bowed slightly and and asked "Excuse us but may we set here with you?" the plump boy asked, he's friend was wearing a hat and round glasses, they were carrying their trunks and familiars.

"sure ! no problem" she said gesturing to the empty seat in front of her, they set their trunks over their heads and sat down, she extended her arm towards them and said "I'm hermione granger" then the boy in the hat chook her hand,.

"I'm harry potter" he said pointing to he's companion "this is neville longbottom" the plump boy smiled and shook her hand too.

"Hey I've read about you!, you beat voldemort" they stared at her for that their eyebrows reaching their hairline.

"Ssh, you can't say his name" the one called neville piped up finger over his lip, the one called harry took of his hat revealing his scar and messy hair.

"Why not, it's just a name" she said chin up and lecturing tone "honestly it's only bad if you give it the power to do so"

Harry looked at her surprised "you must be a muggle born" he sounded rather shy "be careful some of the other kids might not like your views on you-know-who"

"I am, is that a problem" she wanted to be the dominant voice in the conversation "I read you beat him as a baby, what kind of dark lord gets killed by a baby?" she chuckled

"Yeah but some people might not see it that way" neville added "some of the other student's parents used to follow him you know"

"That's true, but not all of them got lucky and were sent to azkaban, some of them even died" neville said, harry nodded to his friend and then to hermione.

"You mean like the malfoys?" hermione said, harry nodded again.

"You know they say that lucius malfoy tried to challenge the dark lord for control of the death eaters" harry shifted closer to the edge of his seat, "but you-know-who killed him, and then his wife, but no one ever found their son Draco malfoy"

"I heard he ate him" neville said almost a whisper

"That's barbaric" she said disgusted at the thought.

They sat there for awhile when neville noticed that his toad was gone, he panicked when he found the door was ajar, they'd gone cabin by cabin to find the toad until she found a boy in one of them.

"Excuse me have you seen a toad?" she asked, it was a girl that was reading a book.

"I'm sorry miss, but I haven't seen a toad" it was a boy, he sounded as innocent as kitten, "perhaps one of the prefects could help" he noticed harry and neville behind her.

"Okay!, um I'm Hermione Granger", she stuck out her hand "pleased to meet you!" the stood up and approached her.

"I am Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he took her hand and shook it, his hands were strong, his eyes were amber and smelled like pine, he was smiling at her.

"Your a malfoy?" neville cut in pulling hermione from her thoughts, "but aren't you supposed to be died?"

"Come on hermione, let's ask someone else if they've seen trevor" harry snatched hermione's hand from draco's, and took her by the elbow and pulled her back to the corridor, neville shut the door in draco's pale face, "why, what's wrong?" hermione was protesting what could have brought such rudeness on a stranger,

"Didn't you hear his last name?" neville asked they had stopped a few door away from draco's.

"His draco malfoy, MALFOY" harry almost yelled out, he had his hands on her shoulders, the locked eyes but neville urged them to continue, around them was upper years in green and silver, they realized where they were and promptly walked back to their compartment, they spent the rest of train ride discussing the pureblood halfblood and muggle born or mudbloods as was the derogatory expression, they told her that malfoy believed in those prejudices with a passion, that he helped fund voldemort's rise to power, one night there was an altercation with the death eaters and that lead to the death of all but one of the malfoys.

After the train ride, they were relieved to find trevor had been found by hagrid the gamekeeper, who was more than happy to give him to neville, after the sorting and harry's rambunctious acceptance into gryffindor, she managed to befriend not one but two of the wizarding world's most prestigious families, the potters and the longbottoms were an ancient and powerful family whose wealth was on the top five with potter being the top and longbottom fourth, behind malfoy in third and black in second, they were welcoming towards her, she found out that harry's mother was a muggle born just like her and she was one of the best healers in st. mungos.

At breakfast they had encircled her, for the rest of the week she was the center of attention by harry and neville they'd look to for corrections and help in their homework as did some of her house mates, however there was one boy who hated her, a red head that distracted the boys and always talked down at her like her old classmates did, but nothing could dampen her spirits, their head of house herself awarded her ten points for her essay and prof. Sprout gave her another ten, she was now in her element, this world praised entelect over blood and hard work over wealth, she couldn't be happier, however there was a boy among their year that she found taxing.

Draco malfoy had been rushed to the hospital wing, blood trickling down from his head as he was carried out of the train and passed through the corridor, she had only a glance before she couldn't stomach the site of him any longer, moments later he was back among the firsties, the look in his face was deadly, he said nothing to her even as she was right behind him, she could still smell the blood from him, after that he was sorted into slytherin as harry said he would, she saw him again the day after as the first to be in transfigure a match into a needle, the look on her head of house told her that she was not happy in giving him any points, and after she gave her ten for 'almost' achieving in her tenth try what draco did in the first time, she began to see a pattern, she ignored it and said nothing about it to her 'friends'.

"Want to be my partner?" draco asked, they were in their first potions class, he had walked directly to her avoiding the other girls from his house and the boys from her house so he could stand in front of her and ask nonchalantly "would that be alright?"

"Okay but try to keep up" she said overconfident, it made her laugh eternally at the fact that some of their year mates were jealous of her, but after he barely looked at the potions book and started tossing ingredients in quick succession, she thought him some kind of idiot, until she referenced everything he did was all in the book, the class was stunned as draco and hermione had the best potion out of anybody, the same thing happened in herbology, though like prof. Mcgonagall prof. Sprout took points from draco for unfounded reasons, the weeks went the same way draco kept losing points for their house and gaining ridicule while hermione keep being praised for her studiouse and entelect, but soon anything she accomplished felt hollow as draco was clearly better was than her, his Black Speech ability was nothing to cough at either, he had garnered fame for it, but lose it as he did when the professors seemingly punished him for having the name malfoy, she started to hate him for that, how he could smile despite all of the harassment and humiliation the professors and the other upper years put him through, after harry ron and even neville played terrible pranks on him, she never went with them, but she knew it was happening to him, but he would act as if nothing was wrong every time she saw him he would have a smile on his face for her, he has always polite always pleasant, nothing could hurt him.

Or so she thought, the day after flying lessons and a brief reminder that darco was perfect, she and harry and surprisingly ron was in the library, neville had gone in the back of the library to fetch a specific book, when out of the corner of her eye draco stepped forward and ask to set with them, that same smile plastered on his perfect fucking face.

"Go away malfoy, you just want to show off" she spat, she hated him, he was proof of everything she was not, a rich wizard with a powerful name and brain that vastly surpast her own, it was undeniable at this point. for all their hatred of him the professors could not help but award him with the top spot of every subject, hermione was always second, by wide margin.

"yeah, sod off! You slimy snake!" ron yelled, hermione never liked ron or even registered his teasing as anything but a desperate attempt to hide his insecurity, however she learned that one does not go against their house, "you just love to rub it in our faces"

"I'm hurt" draco said softly "when have ever given you reason to hate me" seemingly ignoring ron, he was looking at her with amber eyes, flaunting them at her like he does with his impossibly straight hair.

"We know you have a rep-off of my dad's marauder's map" harry cut in before hermione could say anything, "that's how you've been avoiding-" harry stopped himself.

Draco's raised eyebrows furrowed his mouth sneered and his eyes focused on harry, "I see" he said calmly "good day gentlemen" turning to hermione "miss" draco turned on his heel leaving the three stunned.

Closer to the door neville rounded a corner and bumped into draco, he frowned at the the white haired boy expecting him to apologize and walk off, it had given him confidence that draco malfoy was nothing more than a puppy, what he did not expect was draco turning to neville, his expression contorting into pure hate, neville felt his backbone melt away, as draco stalked away out of the library.

"I just passed malfoy out there" neville was shaking as he spoke to his friends "he looked so angry"

"I think we just admitted to being the ones who've been pranking him" harry said looking at neville, "I thought he already knew it was us, I heard he's got a map exactly like my the dad 's marauders map, so he must have known"

"You think he's been smiling at us because he didn't know?" hermione was still staring at the direction where draco went off "if that's so then…"

"What, you wanna make nice and ask his forgiveness" ron was huffing at the thought "he deserved everything he's getting his malfoy and snake"

"But he was right" hermione turned to ron "he's never given us a reason to hate him"

"Pleas, his mother and father were death eaters, besides what can he do, it's not like he can tell his parents" ron said smirking and waving the matter away "his git godfather is all the way on the other side of the pond"

The weeks after that following the revelation in the library saw a drastic change in draco, he no longer ate at the slytherin table, he would go to the kitchens directly, he ignored any probing by the other houses, he stopped smiling and he started interacting solely to the slytherins, the pranks had stopped due to draco being rarely seen by himself, he refused to even notice hermione, neville and harry.

Ron seeing the efforts of his friends finally got through to draco, wanted to bully him further, and taunted him one day as they were heading to transfiguration "hey" he said in a cheerful voice, "I heard you were the top student in every class, you should tell you parents" draco froze in his tracks, ron looked back only to smile at the blond boy, the rest of the students that heard stopped as well, including hermione, who was ahead of harry and neville, draco closed his eyes and continued, as did the rest.

It was the day before the halloween feast and everyone was excited, the hall had been decorated into spooky mansion, illusions of graves and head stone littered the floor and skeletal arms would shoot out from them not that they actually do anything but scar the students into frantic laughter, there was talk of every type candy and chocolate creature ever created, and a half day of class, it was the last class of the day gryffindor and slytherin were all in one single room.

it was professor mcgonagall last class of the day, "now then students we shall complete this class with one final test, in front of you are a bunch of matches, your task is to combine them to make a large needle and back to matches again, understood?, just like before all it takes is intent and the correct wand movement"

The class went about trying to perform the task and as always draco did it first, not that anyone was surprised, it was hermione that got everyone's attention when she tried to help ron, who had been struggling at the start, frantically waving his wand at the needles, she tried to correct him the whole class when suddenly he snapped at her "WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU KNOW IT ALL BITCH!"

That stunned the whole class, everyone was shocked into silence, unable to process what just happened, ron looked around and realized what he had done, hermione had tears welling up, and mcgonagall froze at such a display.

The silence was finally broken when they heard a slow clapping from the opposite side of the room, it was easy to find it's origen, given how quiet the room was, draco malfoy had a blank expression on his face looking directly at ron, he was gently tapping his open hand with the other.

"30 points from slytherin for disrupting class mr. malfoy" she turned to ron "as for you mr. weasley" she paused irate as the devil "90 points for such use of language and detention for a month"

Ron was stunned and kept quit the rest of the lesson, at the end no one wanted to discuss it hermione fled and ron got was derated by his friends,

"why did you say that ron!" neville said, cornering the redhead in the hallway "she was just trying to help?"

"Oh sod of she was getting in my face about it, I didn't need her" ron pushed pass neville and harry

"You have to apologize to her" harry said trying to grab ron's robes but he swats harry's hand away and walked off ignoring their shouts.

That evening hermione could not be found, a worried harry and neville attempted to find her, they asked around from there housemates, but no one knew where she was except for sir nick who told them she was in the girls bathroom, their efforts were futile as she was wholly inconsolable, weeping and isolating herself in the girls lavatory, after some time harry and neville decided that it was better to leave her be.

That night in the great hall the student body was ingesting a bewildering amount of sweets and pastries, all about them were flying bats and howling wolves shrieking banshees and prowling black cats, the whole of hogwarts was there, but hermione was still in her emotional state and draco still not attending his table, everyone else laughed or screamed at the display and some not even bothering to look up from there plates, until.

"Troll!, troll in the dungeon!, thought you should know" quirrell ran in and collapsed on the floor.

"Take everyone back into their dorms immediately" the headmaster shouted waving his wand about directing the crowd and calming them down,

The students started to move, draco was already inside his room when they walked in their common room, the noise of shuffling bodies had alerted him to what was happening.

"Whats going on?" draco asked a giggling zabini, "why everyone here?"

"There is a troll lose in the school" blais said, his arm was around tracy davis who had her in hand zabini's back pocket.

"Oh, we'll be fine then, good night blaise, tracy" Draco walked back to his room blaise and tracy taking a seat beside knott, he knew what would happen next locking the door draco shadow walked out the door and slip past the stream of bodies entering the common room to find the troll careful not to make contact with anyone, " _let's see if we can't make this more interesting_ " draco thought, in the last timeline the troll merely walked around confused but otherwise placid, this time draco had a plan he would use this opportunity to steal the stone under everyone's nose, draco had been gathering enough magic to sustain prolonged use of sauron shadow walk, he knew the headmaster had wards that alerted him to anything and anyone that entered the castle grounds, why he never said anything the last time, draco could only assume.

He saw the troll heading to the bathroom, draco spoke with inhuman depth and loudness, draco himself could not understand black speech, he only ever projected a thought or an idea and spoke or vise versa, and sauron would do the rest, now in the shadow he could understand any language any thought and he heard understood what he said, "WREAK HAVOC", the troll heard what the rest could not, and violently swung his club to the walls, screaming and frantically heading to gryffindor tower, he rampaged past the suits of armor and broke through the arches too low for him pass screaming like a mad man, it didn't take long for the professors to find the troll but it did take longer to kill it, casting is one thing, casting while dodging it's attacks were another, it was prof. Blackadder who dealt the killing blow, a hex that went through the trolls hyde and natural magic resistance and into its heart, collapsing onto the floor and sputtering blood everywhere like a broken faucet, steaming pool of blood spread from the body, even it's blood smelled vile, like dried garbage left out in the sun.

Meanwhile draco walked past the three headed dog after commanding it to left it's paw, then he slipped pass the devil's snare luckily the charmed key and the chess board was were susceptible to black speech, the potion and logic test however was different, it wasn't what severus did the first time, it consisted of only one potion in front of a glass wall, and the words "what doesn't kill you" painted on the glass, too much to risk so draco focused his magic and passed through the glass wall into the mirror room, it took merely seconds to take the stone and replace it with fake stone transfigured from a note that said "let this mystery keep you up at night, old man".

Draco left in all haste, passed the snare and up through the door leaving fluffy behind, he raced for his dorm, a few second later he was near the entrance to the dungeons draco felt weak, he used his magic sparingly from the first day at hogwarts, now he was burning through months of accumulated magic, " _there's not enough, we can't make it, they'll find us_ " sauron warned, " _I have an idea_ " he reappeared in front of the dungeons and said the password, " _some one's here they'll see us!"_ sauron was flaring in draco's head, " _trust me_ " darco answered, and he took the last few steps to his room.

"Mr. malfoy where have you been?" draco's hand was already on the door knob when he heard the head of house said from an unseen corner, "there are wards that tell me if you're in your room or not, I'm telling you this because whatever excuse you're about make, must be very convincing"

"I was crying…" draco almost whispered, remembering hermione's usual reason, " _excuse me?_ " sauron said, " _make me tear up right now_ " draco instructed.

"Why were you crying mr. malfoy?" blackadder asked standing up and approaching him "mr. malfoy?" she said draco's back stell turned, she put a hand on his shoulder to turn him, and she saw red circles over his eyes, not making eye contact draco cliched his jaw, his body was slack and looked paler than usual, sauron bleeding out an aura of distress and anguish, "go to bed" she whispered as she stood up and patted his head,

With that draco turned and entered his room, collapsing on the floor after closing the door, he waved his hand and his trunk opened he threw the stone into the trunk and fell out of consciousness.

The next day hermione was smiling, harry and neville by her side, they had decided that if ron would not apologize to her then they would stop being his friends, rebuffing ron's attempts at sweeping the outburst under the rug, the house of lions seemed to agree with hermione, only his brothers were talking to him now, the rest of gryffindor excluded ron, his two remaining freinds dean and samus effectively disowned him, and so four became one.

"Mr. malfoy the headmaster has asked for your presence" she pushing him towards the door just as he was walking to the kitchens "I suppose you already know then" " _the headmaster is going to reject your proposal to be allowed entry into the quidditch team, she thinks you knew somehow and that's why you were crying" sauron said, "that's convenient"_ draco agrees.

"Do we really need to do this?" faking sadness " _help me out here" draco said_

"Yes mr. malfoy, chin up now" blackadder said eyes forward.

"Candy apple" They reach the gargoyle, and walk up the spiral staircase, knocked on the door.

"Come in come in, I've been expecting you" the headmaster wave draco in "I can't take from here professor blackadder, thank you very much" he bows slightly at her and she leaves.

"Mr. malfoy have a seat" albus cungered a chair for him, "sherbet lemon?" he offered

"No thank you headmaster" draco said " _his laced that with a weaker form of vetrisyrum, and this chair's got a truth compulsion charm", "duly noted" sauron answered_

They stared at each other for a while, draco knew this was one of his tactics, " _don't make the first move"_ he thought, and then felt the tendrils of legilimency meeting an impenetrable wall draco spoke

"thats rude professor" a grave on expression on his face and draco felt the tendrils disappear "I didn't find anything in the school charter that read the headmaster could perform legilimency on a student without their consent" albus hide his shocked expression well but not from sauron, he had heard the boy was unreadable by blackadder.

"You know what legilimency is, then I assume you also know it's counterpart?" albus tried to change the subject, "and it would seem you are a master of it" " _trying a bit of flattery, old goat_ " sauron said sounding irate.

"Why am I here, sir" darco was blunt " _see if you could return the favor_ " draco asked sauron

"Hmm, I've thought about your proposal to enter the quidditch team this year" albus said popping a candy in his mouth "and I believe _we_ can't allow you to, apart from your injury, your relationship with the other slytherins, and _age_ , you're far too weak to be on the team"

"I understand, may I go now headmaster" draco sounded as unsurprised as he could, "their are school work that need be done" standing up from the chair.

"No actually I wanted to ask, where is severus?" albus setting up and raising his hand to stop draco from leaving "when you were injured we tried to contact him, but nothing we did seem to reach him"

"His out on an expedition" still standing "he won't be back until christmas", knowing what albus really wanted to ask "rest assured headmaster, the case I'm building against my attackers well be strong enough to send them to azkaban"

"Surely You can't be serious, they're just children" albus eyes widen slightly.

"We see headmaster, may I go now?" draco said calmly "I need to get back to work"

Albus bowed his head, draco returned the gesture and was out the door, albus was deep in thought, he pops another lemon in his mouth and thinks of a way to have harry make an ally of draco and perhaps be his friend.

" _he has checked the gauntlet last night and suspects nothing, he's been looking for any mention of black speech anywhere in the restricted library and found nothing, he wanted to ask about it but felt it too early to start probing you about it"_

" _That's good we have what we need, It's all up to you now, step 3, good luck" draco said._

after his retrieval of the stone, draco spent all his time in his trunk, locking his door and warding it against intruders, deep within the full sized, fully equiped and massive fiend fire forge he had installed himself within the trunk using sauron's _empower_ ability to achieve such a gaul, sauron was given full control over draco's body and got to work on converting the philosopher's stone into an energy source, if successful he need not worry of exceeding his host's magical core and regain access to his other abilities render unusable due to a lack of power, day after day he worked only stopping for classes and meals in the kitchens, draco remained distant towards the other students, only conversing with his housemate, he helped slytherin slowly gain back the point lose much to their appreciation.

the day came when he would have his eye patch removed, he move into a vacant bed in the hospital wing, he had done so once every two weeks and due to his polite demeanor had garnered some affection from the mediwitch, it was from her that sauron found that she had a husband killed by the death eaters too, yet she bore no ill for draco or any slytherin.

"there, how's that?" she asked cutting the final string of the patch, wagging her finger side to side to see if draco could follow "it'll be awhile but you regain your depth perception soon enough, how are you dear?"

"Surprisingly good actually, all thing considered" draco blinks his eye and runs his finger along the edge "still pretty tender though"

"Off with you then, there's always someone's injured in this school" madam pomfrey gesturing him out the door

Sauron could have healed draco's eye instantly but the would have strained his magical core and raised a few question as well, now with both eyes he could do his work vastly better.

The days became weeks and weeks became months, before draco knew it, christmas had arrived. And With it a present from his dear friend.

With the last tap to complete the command woven into the metal itself, it glowed into a bright red " _Done, that's done at last"_ sauron said " _it's perfect"_ giving back control over to draco, he lifted the finished item.

It was a ring, a golden ring that bore a blue red diamond and command "none but the lord of house malfoy may comand this ring, this ring shall fuel the masters magic, this ring shall empower the master's well"

"Is it safe to wear it now" draco hesitate, with sauron's assurance he bore the ring in his middle finger, a surge of power stampedes through body, his muscles cramp and his heart explodes, but as fast as it started, it ended, "let's see what we got"

Draco made another list of abilities he now had access to,

 **Dominate** /active: complete and permanent control over any human and nonhuman entity, no use restriction apply

 **Wraith walk** /active: become an invisible incorporeal being able to cast and set indetectable wards, charms and spells, teleportation, no use restriction apply

 **Truesight** /passive: see unimpeded by illusion, solid material and distance, no use restriction apply

 **Indomitable** /active: multiply power and effectiveness of any magical action, no use restriction apply

 **True occlumency** /active: undetectable unstoppable and permanent mental manipulation over all human and nonhuman entity, harvest/erase memory, no harm to victim, no use restriction apply

 **True legilimency** /active: complete emotional control, impenetrable mental block, no use restriction apply

 **Black speech** /passive: render all human and nonhuman language coherent, render all speech to all human and nonhuman language coherent,

 **Necromancy** /active: recall any human and nonhuman entity from death, resurrection possible if entity is fresh, no us restriction apply

 **Transmutation** /active: change any substance to any substance, (theory: in tandem with necromancy give any recalled soul physical body), no use restriction apply

 **Pocket dimension** /passive: create unlimited storage space accessible only by caster, no use restriction apply

 **True shapeshifting** /active: become a human or nonhuman entity, gain any ability from entity, no use restriction apply

 **predator** /active: acquire and retain any magical ability from all nonhuman entity, requires harvesting soul of entity, no use restriction apply

" _Lets have some fun_ ".


	6. Chapter 6

Hogwarts

"Tell me, were there monsters we you come from?" draco asked standing knee deep in snow, the stars were above him, he had trekked through the cold blank sheet covering the grounds, into the forbidden forest, in his previous life he discovered that the windows of hogwarts peered through an illusion, wherever you looked you would see the grounds, even if you were in the dungeons, this was the fifth time he had went into the forest, draco had chosen this specific route, it allowed for a bushy haired girl to spot his black cloak against the white snow, even _if_ the full moon tonight wasn't making it easier for her,

" _None were as great as my master_ " sauron answered, draco never asked the the name of sauron's lord or his past, sauron had given draco the same courtesy, no need for him to give up what little privacy either had " _why do you ask?_ "

"I've heard of a story back when I was still a death eater" he reached the edge and continued through deeper "there was this great horror of a man who savagely raped a girl beneath a full moon" the forest was silent and not but the sound of the wind passing through the treetops and draco's own voice could be heard, "she was a peasant you see, a witch, and the man was the son of her liege lord" he stopped at the foot of a great tree, and draco waited, "so when the girl bore twin bastards, she sacrificed one to curse the man, that he should suffer a great paint equal to childbirth, and she sacrificed the other child to bind the man to his animal nature and spread his curse to others in his domain, ever full moon" Draco sat on a root waiting, an hour went by with not but the sound of beating wings and distant hoofs. until finally, the sound of approaching paws and distinct sniffing reached him, out from around the tree, he walked on all fours still wearing a pieces of his green dress shirt, long hair spread out tangled over his back, as he looked up sniffing the air she turns to draco calmly setting on a root, his eye bulge and he lunges at him with speed, claws out teeth bared, freezing inches from draco's calm face, minutes later a massive beast was standing before draco, 11 foot tall thickly muscled, a wolf's head atop a bat's body and razor sharp claws at the end of winged arms, covered in pale white vascular skin, breathing deeply " **stay in the wilderness, find the man named gilderoy lockhart, present him with this ring** _ **first**_ " a silver ring flouted from draco's hand, the beast took it in it's jaws " **and then** _ **kill**_ **him** " with that the new beast launched itself into the open air, branches snapp and leaves cascading down to earth, the forest was quit once again and draco teleported back into his room, " _step 4_ ", draco and sauron say together.

When morning came hogwarts was emptying out, the students were leaving for the christmas break and so was hermione, she had enjoyed her stay at hogwarts but missed home dearly enough to take the break home like all but 8 students, with a farewell to seamus and dean, she harry and neville boarded the train back home, they were looking for a place to set but as they were among the last to arrive, they could not find a single gryffindor compartment vacant, moving from one to the other they stumbled into an empty compartment.

"Can we stay here everywhere else is full" hermione said to the only occupant, he was sleeping, his was wearing a hoodie that covers his face, head resting on seat arms crossed over his cloak with a book 'the monster almanac', his right hand was exposed along with a ring that glowed red.

"it's malfoy" harry said his voice was cold and sharp, as he raised the hood to confirm his remark, his face was paler than usual and he seemed to have lost weight, he had smiled constantly at her until that day in the library.

"Oh, okay…" she said the guilt made it hard to look him in the eye.

"Come on we can find another one" harry was pulling hermione out of the room.

"No! We you have to _end_ this today" hermione went behind the two boys and pushed them in, with grumbling they comply.

it was her friends who tampered with his things and sabotaged his potions though few noticed, draco had to be extra careful all the time or else he would get even more points taken away, the slytherins pushed him and knock him about for the dismal state of their house points, sneering at his face and hide his belongings, but he smiled at her every time he saw her, at first she thought he was taunting her, harry had told her "his got a map just like my dad's it shows you where people are and what their doing, that's how his been avoiding our hex' and jinx', he can see where we are" even neville who was always shy took part in the pranks and soon after began to tease and insult draco about his parents, ron had egged them on to do much worse things, even involving his brothers the twins, he still smiled at her never suspecting, but all of it changed when draco went to the library, harry let it slip that they were the ones behind it all and by extension so was hermione, and after that draco never smiled at her again, she had looked at the slytherin table and didn't see him, then she tried to talk to him in one of their classes but he did not say a word, he would leave and walk to classes ignoring her, she felt guilty somehow.

"He doesn't seem all that bad, do you think we can fix this?" it was neville who broke the silence, he looked at his friends with a pleading look, moving his finger back and forth between draco and his friends.

"Well if you guys think so" harry crosse his arms and pouted.

They stared at his sleeping form the whole tripe, draco did not respond to any of the noise they made or the times they tried to wake him, his red ring pulsated and when hermione pressed her ear to it she faintly heard a humming, as the train started to come to slow down.

"Should we wake him?" neville asked as the trio began to retrieve their luggage.

"We've been _trying_ to wake him, it's like his in a coma!" harry said he was first out the door.

"Well we can't leave him" hermione moved to draco gently wringing his hand, then she shakes him by the shoulder, "his not waking up, I'm getting worried"

"Let's call someone, my dad might be able to help" harry said trying to shake draco even harder

"I'll go" neville said running outside.

Draco falls to the floor from the shaking like the sound of a sack of potatoes falling over, then as other students walk by they notice hermione and harry's panic which starts to spread as some of the others, then shouting can be heard from the corredor as a man tries to force his way through crowd slowly building around the door.

"Make way, make way!, come on now make way!" james potter comes through the door "what happened?" he asked his son

"w-we thought he was sleeping, but when we tried to wake him he fell over" harry said shaking as explained to his father.

 **Hours later, st. mungos**

A man in a jacket with long hair a scraggly beard walks briskly to a pair of footprint on a small piece of parchment the size of a photograph, satisfied with his location he puts the map away and walks faster, up a flight of stairs and through bleach white corridors, he sees james and slows down to a walk.

"So how is he?" sirius black walks up to james potter in his usual swager, he notices a woman he recognizes out of the corner of his eye.

"His very weak, he's got barely enough energy to keep going, lils doesn't know what's wrong with him but he seems stable now, she stepped out to fitch a mind healer and-" james cut himself off noticing sirius wasn't paying attention anymore, "hey! Siri did you hear me?"

"Is that who I think it is?" sirius looking intently at prof. Blackadder seated at the bench adjacent to draco's hospital room, james snaps his finger to get sirius' attention and glares at him "excuse me old chap" sirius says popping his jacket pats james on the shoulder and approaches the professor, james shake his head and continuous to look at draco through the door window.

"Evening my lady, do you have a high fever?" sirius says propping up the wall with one hand and his hip with the other.

"I'm quite fine, thank you lord black" blackadder say checking her nails and clasping her hands together over the knee of her crossed legs.

"You sure?, you certainly look _hot_ " he says wiggling his eyebrow with a shit eating grin.

Not caring to look up at him she sighs "must you always do this every time?" she said looking at her shoes now.

"I don't know, must you always do _this_ all the time" gesturing with his eyes at her tight fitting light green acrumanchula silk robes and black stilettos.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission lord black" she said lazyly, yawning slightly.

sirius' grin grows bigger but as he was about to say something else profine, the sound of footsteps echo through the hall, james sirius and blackadder direct their attention to a group of 4 wizards and 3 witches wearing black suits and sunglasses, at the center of the group was a man, tall and well built wearing a black suit and a familiar face.

"Lord potter, Is draco alright?" the man came up to james, his eye were grey and his hair had been cut short on the sides and cleanly shaved, james was so shocked at severus' transformation that he could not say a word.

"Snivellus?" sirius said without thinking "merlins balls you look… different" with a grin on his face, severus looked at him in the eye with furrowed brow and sirius lost the grin.

"Lily's taking care of him" james said, keeping none of his shock from reaching his face "their, you see his stable" he pointed with his chi.

Severus turned his head and looked into the room and saw draco, not waiting for james to answer severus pushed the door inward as one of the wizards follows him brushing past james, while the rest stay outside one pairs of witch/wizards head further up the corridor another down the corner the last pair stand at opposite sides, the sunglasses they wore obscured their eyes as they seem to look straight ahead so it's difficult to tell where they were looking at, sirius looked at james with a nodded.

"Good evening lady potter, I am mr. malfoy's legal and magical guardian, How is he?" he said lazily, looking at lily as if she was only an old acquaintance, the apprentice healer in the room was surprised and stiffened as a tall muscular man with short pitch black hair was now looming over her mistress, when lily did not answer out of sheer shock at seeing her long lost friend, severus spoke again "my lady?" she flinched, he said the words, his voice bit like ice and he looked at her as if he were struggling to remember her name.

"His fine, still unconscious, but stable" lily finally spoke as she looked away from severus, gathering her thoughts she continued "he seems to have lost consciousness some time during the train ride from hogwarts to kings cross station"

"What caused it" severus said as he held draco's small hand in his and noticing the red glowing ring.

The apprentice cleared her throat "he seemed to have lost consciousness due to a lack of sleep and overuse of his magic" she noticed severus had broader shoulders than lord potter or lord black, more muscular and toned, he had cut his hair short, shaving the side of his head and leaving hair on top "one more thing" she pointed to draco's ring "that ring seems to be some sort of anti apparition and portkey ward, lord potter would have taken it off but, when lord potter tried, it shocked him" looking back at severus' clear grey eyes, and clean shaven face, "they had to carry him back here on a broom.

"Lutz!, inform dr. Miller that draco will be arriving in an hour" he looked at the apprentice towering a foot over her "thank you for your initial aid lady potter, but as his magical and legal guardian I'm invoking the right to transport my ward to a more capable facility closer to his home and with better security, if you have any questions or requests please tell me" he said in a monotone so robotic it sounded like he read it off a label, lily's heart started to race and her skin reddened, she did not like being talked to like this.

"Where are you taking him" james said he was at the door, severus turned to him with a blank face.

"Winchester hospital in Arkham city, they have his file there, they'll know what to do" he said, severus' face turned serious.

"Very well, I cannot stop you" james nodded and gestured to the door, the wizard that accompanied severus came back in and nodded at severus, severus then turned lifted and carried draco in his arms taking him outside the door "before you go _lord_ prince, I'd like you to meet prof. Blackadder she was the one who lent us the broom and contacted you" james said pointing at blackadder who stood up and bowed.

Severus handed draco over to one of his witch bodyguards and the said something only they heard, then she and three others used a portkey out of the hospital, severus was a few inches taller than james and black and a foot and a half than blackadder, he raised extended his arm to her and she shakes it, "I am severus of the ancient and noble house of prince"

"I am eleanor of the ancient house of blackadder, it is a pleasure to finally meet you lord prince" severus keeps a blank face and finishes shaking her hand, she notices his grip is strong and firm.

"I would discuss the matter of my godson at a later date, would that be appropriate?" severus said giving a weak smile "I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, but I am need to be elsewhere" severus bows low and eleanor nodes to excuse him, "lord potter" he looks at james who nodded at him,"lord black" he doesn't wait for an answer, he vanishes in a pop leaving the four outside,

"Did he just leave without recognizing me?" lily stood beside james, awe and shock on her face.

"Thank you for notifying me of the problem lord potter and thank you for the help lady potter" blackadder pulls the couple from their stuper, bows and makes for the exit.

"Wanna left, I have a-"

"No thank you lord black, I will be fine with just the floo" she said swinging her hips as she leaves, sirius looks on in barely hidden lust.

"Do you have to do that everytime she walks past you?" james asked leaning against his wife.

"I make no apology for my behavior and reject your input on the matter" sirius counter with a smile over his face still looking at blackadder's receding back.

 **The prince building, hours later**

"he's as fin' as a flea's ass hair, just needed 'a pick me up' is all, he'll be up and about in the morning" the white haired doctor said as he finishes shaking severus' hand "unless you got any other _dubbing_ veelas up here"

"Agius won't be 11 for while, so there's nothing else" severus patted the old mediwizard on the shoulder, and leads him to be escorted by one of his bodyguards and bows to them as they leave.

Severus walks back into draco's room and sees him sleeping peacefully, the ring on his finger still glowing, he turns off the lights and walks back to his room passing the corridors and displays strewn about his house, he reaches the master bedroom, he sees his wives stretched out forms across the bed, naked and sleeping he readies himself for bed and calls it a night.

 **A/N: Ladies and gentlemen I would like to apologize for my long inactivity, it was due to me getting very sick, like dog shit sick, and because of that I have spent the last week in pain and imobile, which got me thinking of my story, the characters are too young and so I will rewrite my story at the 4th year at a later date but if you'll feel that "keep going" is a better idea let me know i'll be back with better story structure and a darker plot, maybe in a month or longer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for waiting, read enjoy and review**

 **I don't own shit**

 **Hogwarts.**

The night before the students would be departing back to their loved ones Draco Malfoy was laying in bed staring into the ceiling, his bones were burning beneath pale skin, eyes ached with every movement, Sauron had forged a ring that would grant him tremendous and unlimited power, enough to enact their plan to conquer the world, that was the bargain that they agreed upon, Draco would have his vengeance on the ones who wronged him in his past life while Sauron would take the rest of the world.

However, they could only produce one ring and one ring was not enough, that in and of itself was was problem, humanity had advanced far beyond swords and shield, they had guns and bombs that could devastate entire continents, what would one ring do against all of humanity's wrath, Draco had planned to hide their world much better than they were now, stronger wards and manipulating the right people, but Sauron's well to dominate was undeniable and even Draco himself started to feel that hiding was not feasible, and so they agreed upon a plan, Draco would take his vengeance upon his enemies and so much more, they only had one ring but even so it would serve their purpose to gain more powerful philosopher stones, after they _acquired_ the formula _they_ would make their own, however, the only one to have ever made such an item is locked away under a fidelius charm and even Sauron had admitted that some magic was _still_ beyond him, nevertheless Flamel could not be attacked yet, many would wonder who his assailant was and investigate, being part of the French aristocracy, close friends with Dumbledore and creator of the stone that granted immortality and infinite wealth, they would not rest until the murderer was found, so Draco needed a scapegoat, one that would be so indubitably guilty any theory as to the contrary would be seen as ludicrous.

There was another issue that needed attention, each time after Draco used the ring he would feel as if his head was on fire, his eyes would ache so much that sleep was impossible, though Sauron could cure his illness Draco could not ignore the symptoms, he was suffering from magic fatigue and it was getting worse, that night they spoke to each other.

" _Draco, your body has some_ _ **locked**_ _magic that I detected when you used the ring, though it may empower your magic further, it still requires my help to draw it out and you are simply not strong enough"_

"What now?, do I die?."

" _No, I can make changes to your body and accommodate that locked magic and help it exert itself"_

"Well it hurt me?"

" _no, only bring out what was always there"_

"Would I still be me?, I don't want to live if I am unable to feel anything, to be some godly being devoid of humanity, what would be the point otherwise?"

" _yes, it's my body too, You have my_ _ **word**_ _that your mind and soul will not change"_

"Do it,I must have all the cards to win this game"

" _So be it"_

 **The Prince building. June 5, 1991.**

Severus was awake most nights after Draco showed him his memories, how he would have been a maimed invalid, a lamb for lily to fatten up and then slaughter for her schemes, Sirius and James mere puppets wrapped around her finger only to be sacrifice themselves, he could not believe it at first and still found it hard to believe, he remembered her as his first love so pure and unreachable, it was his fault that she rejected him and his fault that she never spoke to him again, so many years went by with only lily on his mind, he cried back then the first months in america with the baby Draco alone and confused, Lucius had died and so did Narcissa, he had never been so far from home or so scared, every unfamiliar noise could be a threat, every shadow could be a death eater and every out of place item in his home was a sign of an intruder, yet he pressed on flourished and built a haven for him and draco, he would have sent him to miskatonic university had he not shown him his memories, about how unprepared the wizarding world was after years of corruption by fudge and dumbledore, not to mention almost all the new students from hogwarts was woefully unprepared because of the curse on the D.A.D.A. possession and by hogwarts backwards regressive teaching, voldemort all but burned down wizarding britain and hoisted his flag made from the skins of his victims, the great harry potter had barely defeated voldemort and his death eaters after so many innocent witches and wizards gave their live to so weak a savior and after his victory, the wards that guarded them all had diminished so far the real danger became unstoppable, the greatest threat was not Voldemort or his minions, it was humans, they had found them and they planned and waited for years and years for planting spies and sleepers among us, after 2 decades of preparation they took us all at once, draco had managed to hide what little of our kind was left, the humans had bombarded the magical schools and ministries they had won and we had to hide like rats, they found our secrets and our ways, they took it for themselves and used it to track and rounded up the witches and wizards that were left alive and even the new muggleborns, the true horror began after that, they started breeding us with each other like cattle and pets, we became their sex slaves and playthings, magic was harvested to make humans live and stay young longer, as for magic itself that was so preasuse to us they found a way to replicate it and sell it to the highest bidder, after a century they had burned and depleted the natural magic in the world, all that was left was ash and dust.

That was how Draco returned from the future, by killing thousands of muggles and magical slavers to fuel a ritual that would amplify his own power, he developed a spill that accumulated and stockpiled magical energy by transmuting souls and adding them into his own magical core,

noon...

after Severus had seen enough time to prepare, he sat his wives and Draco down and relaid an abridged version of what he had learned with Draco felling in the gaps, they were silent for what felt like hours.

"What do we do now?" Sasha broke the silence looking at her husband and then her wife, "who would believe us?"

" _We_ must replace the current minister of magic, and establish a new school in Britain," Draco said drawing everyone attention, "I know this is a lot to take in now but time is a bit of a factor here"

"Why a new school," Sasha asked looking serious "I understand replacing the minister but a new school for an entire country? How can we even begin to do that?"

"The children of this generation is the most crucial of all" Draco said placing his hands palms down on the table "they will be the ones to replace the old guard and rekindle progress in the wizarding world, Britain especially has never progress pass the 1600s even with busses and typewriters the muggle-borns introduce a decade ago and that was because everyone was still high off tom's defeat"

Severus did not flinch at the name he knew who Voldemort was and _what_ he was even before Draco showed him his memories.

"How long have you kept this from us?" Zara spoke now leaning forward with her elbows on the breakfast table, "you said you've been this way for a while now"

"I sent back my soul from the past into my 1-year-old body" Draco answered his aunt, "but my memories only followed this morning, time magic is not well defined yet" he gave a solemn expression.

"What do you all think?" Severus finally spoke, "do we take over Britain and build a new school?" he could very well take over, having accumulated enough resources, influence, and man-power, Severus could physically invade the ministry and Hogwarts with the right plan just as Voldemort would have done had he not died at Potter Manor.

"Fuck it, let's do it!" Zara said standing up and taking off her shirt she hastily put on at Severus request and tossing it at Sasha while her bra was all that kept her modesty, Draco gives a grin at her, Severus stood up and looked at Sasha expectantly.

"Where do we start?" Sasha finally stood as she took both her spouses hands and they stared at Draco.

"We need a foothold in Britain, and I know just the place" Draco smiled at his guardians, today would be the beginning of his _and_ Sauron's empire.

 **Malfoy Manor, December 24, 1991.**

Severus had agreed that Draco's ancestral home would be perfect for their base of operations, the amount of space within and around it made it ideal for housing and deploying wizards and witches into battle stockpile potions, weapons, armor, and other supplies to whether Voldemort's return, but for now they had to rebuild it, James and Sirius ransacked the manor of any powerful objects and most of the wine and liqueurs therein, after narcissa was found they used their authority and good standing to gain access to the manor for their _investigation_ into the matter, while also helping them selve to anything that wasn't nailed down, though it could not be proven

"I haven't been here since I was a baby," Draco said loudly to garner Severus' attention

"What do you think _little brother_?" Severus gesturing to the building now three stories taller, they had builders and curse breakers destroy, remodel, and rebuild the manor, now it was five times larger and with the best curse breakers on earth, and wards ten times stronger Hogwarts, though it was not finished and would need a year and a half for the last brick to be mortared in place and the last ward to be activated, they had

"Little brother?, what do you mean by that?" Draco wore a loose white tee and silk trousers that waved and bellowed in the wind as he stood in _his_ 200 hectare property, he had woken up the day before and surprised to feel vastly stronger than he had ever been, being congratulated by zara on becoming a veela.

"You said you were 30 when you did what you did, I'm still older and since I can't call you son" he said taking a few steps forward then looking back "I have purchased the new house elves and they are ready to be bonded to you, before that I had them clean the manor for the workers to make it safe for them to work, using the blood you gave yesterday I had them moved to castle kent along with the Malfoy house elves as well, after our business here we'll head for the castle" Severus walked his godson towards the building, the sound of wrenching metal, cracking stone and hammers striking wood felled the air.

"Thank you _brother_ , this would have been so much harder if the circumstances were the same last time" Draco looked up into grey eyes wondering if he should tell him more.

"Forget it little brother" Draco smiled at the remark "you have saved me from a lifetime of misery and doubt" Severus pats Draco's head, as their eyes meet they share a smile, to Draco's surprise Severus leans down and envelopes him in hug, Draco had forgotten what it was like to feel a familial embrace, to be called brother by another man and know they have your back, years of shame and guilt had robbed him of the memory, too many mistakes and too little time to mend them, at least now he had all the time in the world.

 **Hogwarts Express train, January 2, 1992**

The holidays came and went, and the students arrived at king's cross for their return to Hogwarts, the train compartment that Draco occupied had hastily been flooded by Blaise, Theo, Daphne, Tracy, and Lily who were now dragging him to their compartment, they had all received a gift from Draco, Theo and Blaise' gifts were new American made racing broom 'the white lightning' and a broom cleaning kit, for Daphne, Tracy and Lily being meer casual acquaintances they received American candies and chocolates, Muggle fashion catalogs, and a wrist holster that prevented disarming and summoning by anyone other than their owners.

"Bloody hell Draco you didn't need to get us all this" Theo and Blaise had practiced with the brooms over the holidays and to their mutual surprise the brooms exceeded every other broom made in Britain (of which they would know, having read every review of every broom from Britain) "not that we don't appreciate them but, all we got you was a candy and some books on potions

"I wanted to give y'all a proper gift" Draco allowing his accent to return "y'all the first friends my age I've ever had" smiling as he chewed on a 'Ugdon's every color taffy' he had brought for all of them.

"We heard you collapsed in the train the last time, we were so worried about you," Lily said finally speaking after all the rest had absconded Draco into their cabin when they saw him walking past their window outside, "What happened?"

"I'm a Veela, It seems that my ancestral bloodline has reasserted itself in me,"

Draco said as the train holts and the students bleed into the school, greetings and laughs are exchanged rising at the great hall, that night's feast was made all the merrier when it was announced that anticipated quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor would be a month away, both teams have reached the finals, with Slytherins house points so low the only way they could win the house and the cup was winning the match.

various students flooded their houses returning to their rooms and rearranging their belongings, greeting and stories were exchanged, it was late when the house of snake was quite once again.

The morning after their return Slytherin house lost all hostility towards Draco, even escorting him to the table and the Slytherin quidditch team smiled, greeted and thanked him, though they did not mention why, nor the other inquiries from other houses wield any answers.

The classes continued after that, they turned in their holiday work and essays, similarly to the beginning of the year, Draco was at the top of every subject while Hermione was second, but the difference now was she was the only gryffindor on the top tens, the slots directly below her were occupied by slytherins, Davis, Greengrass, Knott, Zabini and Moon respectively, while the rest were Ravenclaws.

Draco's housemate started having study groups in the library, but Draco himself was nowhere to be found, he would only appear in classes and in meals at his table, he continued to decline any aid to the other students outside his house, though politely turning down any offer or opportunity to mingle with them now became mundane to the other houses.

One night after homework, essays, and studying, draco entered into the forbidden forest again cloaked in black against gleaming white snow, the moon had resin once again and a new monster was about to be born, however at the edge he found tracks no animal could make, it used two feet and was in a hurry, unlike the others that lead from hogsmeade to the forest this tracks lead to the forest _from_ hogwarts.

"Quirrell"

" _tonight's the night then_ "

"yes".

Draco walked back careful to walk close enough to Hagrid's hut window then sneaking back into the castle, " _she's around the corner and they're right behind you_ " " _show, show time_ " he walks right into prof. Mcgonagall just as she turns and sees him out of bed and past curfew mouth ajar and eyes wide as dinner plates, as she prepares to rant about being out at this hour she looks up and sees Harry, Neville and Hermione stunned solid at the site of their head of house staring straight at them.

"Detention tomorrow night anb five points from each of you" she spat at the children. She escorted her lions first and then draco, no one made a sound, darco tried to keep his face blank and not make eye contact with the trio.

" _they're wondering if anyone told you about them saving your life, they're also wondering about the ring you're carrying_ "

" _let them stew a while longer, I won't make the first move_ "

The night after, they were escorted to Hagrid by mr. filch "back in the day we used to hang kids like you by your thumbs and come back a day later, now we can't even beat ya without the school board jumping down our throats, gods I miss the screams"

"Alright hagrid here they are, have fun" Hagrid waved Filch goodbye and signaled to the four to follow him.

"Are we really going in the forest, what if there's werewolves or basilisks?" hermione clutched harry as neville spoke, chancing a glimpse at Draco, she sees him looking at the forest with almost a lazy look in his eyes,.

" _she's seen you walk into the forest on two separate occasions and yesterday outside hagrid's hut, however she hasn't shared it with the other two_ "

"Come on you lot time's a wastin" hagrid leads them into the forest armed with a crossbow and fang pulled along by his leash "not to worry Neville if you run into trouble just shoot red sparks from your wands and I'll come a runnin" as they move towards the edge forest, hermione and harry notices Draco taking something out of his pocket and slipping it into his right ring finger, it pulsated a red glow and hummed faintly, it was the ring she saw him ware on the train, the same one that she saw shock harry's father and prevent him from aparrating to st. mungos

The Trio were shaking like wet cats, both from the cold and from fear, the forest was so dark they could only see a few feet ahead only to be obstructed by a root or lump casting shadows over where they were walking slowing their pace even further, they would jump or turn their heads sharply at any noise that reached their inexperienced ears, it was a struggle to stay up right, they would trip or stumble from all the roots in the earth or slip on the many wet places all over ground, even Hagrid had to take care not to fall on his gigantic frame, except for Draco Malfoy his long straight hair almost glowed in the dark as it dance and waved at every step, he move as gracefully as if he was on a leisurely stroll about town, he did not look down at his feet to chick where to place his next step or need the light from their lanterns to guide him across the pitch black forest he seemed calm and collected he showed no hint of worry or fear on him.

"You seem to _know_ your way around the forest," hermione tried, talking help her relax especially if it's a very interesting subject "have been here before?"

"No"

"You-"

"Have you been in any forets ?" hagrid interrupted hermione, he had read in the quibbler, severus had taken him to numerous places around the world to collect rare artifacts, ingredients and animals before coming to hogwarts "you know on one of severus' trips?"

"Yes, most of them, though not completely"

"Which ones?" neville now cut in trying to take his mind of the forest they were in.

Draco said nothing and continued to walk forward not bothering to answer.

"Malfoy! Your going to fast, slow down a bet" hermione said as she almost tripped on a root.

"We should split up mr. Hagrid, cover more ground, we'll use our wands if we find something"

"Can't argue with that" hagrid turned back to the trio "right harry and neville you come with me we'll go that way" hagrid pointed with his massive arm to the right of him, then his passes hermione fang's leash "and hermione you take fang with you and draco, and go that way" pointing in the opposite direction

"I'll be fine with just the _dog_ "

"Well fine have him then!" she spat throwing fang's leash at him, "see if I care"

"I already _know_ you don't" draco spat back, turning to fang he made an inhuman noise _**"follow me and do as I command"**_ , fang straightened up looking more alert, as he walked forward deeper into the forest.

"Hey!" harry grabbed Draco's robe as he passed Harry and spun him around, "we saved your life when you collapsed on the train the least you could do is thank us" he gestured to his companions Hermione And Neville behind him.

Draco slaps harry's hands off him almost knocking harry down "You did nothing but inconvenience me and my godfather, by taking me to an incompetent healer your father further endangered my life" Draco said his amber eyes burning holes into harry's green, though his voice was calm and low, pure hate laced every word, "your _cunt mother_ was useless in finding the true nature of my condition, as far as I am concerned you did more harm than good" Draco stared at a wide eyed neville and hermione with her hand over her mouth "take your cunt friends and the rest of your cunt family" he returned his gaze to Harry "and stay the fuck away from me, you cunt" draco turned heel and disappeared into the darkness of the forest that the lanterns could not illuminate, fang followed close behind, harry was frozen in place, all about them Draco's parting words echoed throughout the forest.

In the forbidden forest the trees grew hundreds of feet tall and blotted out the sun it was dark enough during the day, at night it was pitch black, you wouldn't be able to tell if your hand was in front of your face, but with truesight nothing could hide from draco, and so he spotted Quirill in the distance hunched over a fidgeting unicorn, he turned to fang _**"stay here"**_ and the dog sat down, snapping his two wand out from sleeves he teleports to Quirill and blasts him off the unicorn.

"How dare he say that about my mum," harry was livid, "no one can say that about my mum, certainly not Malfoy, bloody junior death eater, who does he think he is, and after we helped him," hermione and neville were behind harry unable to believe that draco's hatred for them had grown so heedlessly, "my dad will hear about thi-"

BOOOM!, CRACK!

Suddenly, peels of thunder shatter the silence and the loud crackling of lightning flood and surged about across the forest, the red glow of fire catches the notice of the now stunned trio and Hagrid, the groundskeeper covers the trio with his massive arms to steady them his instruction are drowned out by the deafening cascade of noise, they race to the edge of the forest, the light from the massive fire was now illuminating the way, but as they neared the source of the light and the noise, a centaur leaped in front of them.

"GET ON!, QUICKLY!" the centaur shouted nearly hurting their ears snatching neville and hermione while hagrid lifted harry unto it's back with the rest of them and the centaur speed out into the distance leaving hagrid to run as fast as he can.

Another explosion occurred and then another, louder and bigger than the last, the windows of Hogwarts cracked or shattered as hundreds of students were awoken and more were now running to the windows (all of which have been enchanted to look out to a view over the forest or lake) to see what the commotion was, the fire started to spread, the night sky was now bright red the flames grew higher than the castle spreading embers into the clouds and raining ashes all over the school, streams of lightning shoot out of the forest

The trio on the back of a centaur burst out of the forest like frightened rabbits, bolting far past hagrid's hut and at the entrance of the school leaving deep gauges in the snow as they did, hagrid followed after, breathing heavily and running up to where the children were shaking in their robes and clutching each other the snow did little to hinder the half giant, professor Mcgonagall was the first to come out of the castle clad in her night robes, flitwick was next then dumbledore and the rest of the staff were now out.

"What happened hagrid?" prof. Mcgonagall asked looking over three gryffindors, "what happened in there?"

"I don't know ma'am first we were looking for what killed those unicorns then we split-" sudden realization flooded Hagrid's head, "oh dear draco's still in there!"

"We have to find him!" flitwick said out loud.

"We must extinguish this blaze first" blackadder walked to the edge of the forest where the fire was fast approaching, the snow that caked the ground was starting to melt away, the rest of the staff raised there wands and all at once they spoke "aguamenti maxima" and a surging stream of water from out of their wands shoots over the the center of the fire, they twirl their wands and the water spreads evenly and gently falls on the growing fire, but the blaze does not weaken and continues to vomit its fire up into the sky.

"Stand back" dumbledore exclames wordlessly he lifts a large portion of the flames shooting up from the fire with elder wand and turns it into snow which falls on the fire, yet still nothing could quil the blaze.

Then all at once the flames were sucked into the sky and seemed to be pulled up as did the flame that lapped the edge of the forest and left only embers in the smouldering trees, the light dimmed and darkness returned to the forest but now the heavens were glowing red, thunder could be heard from afar and then, BOOM!, the sky split apart as a body fell out of the opening, the professors gasps as did the students whom watch from their windows, as it fell a wet crunch could be heard causing those who heard to flinch in disgust as viscera splashed everywhere, they saw a humanoid figure contorted, mangled, and steaming body stretched out on the ground, it's intestines and bones laid bare for all to see.

"My gods, it's Quirrell!" prof. Sproute held back her hand over her mouth as she gasped, the three Gryffindors looked away as did the most of the student body watching through their windows, "what happened to him?"

"Look there!" hagrid said pointing to a silhouette streading at full speed out of the forest and ambleling forward, a horse and rider, prof. Blackadder cast a _lumos_ at the figure and is revealed to be Draco on the back of a unicorn, a wands on each hand as he struggled to stay upright, the teacher stop point their wand at him as, he dismounts he make a familiar sound.

" _ **Stay near the castle"**_ Draco walks to the stunned staff and students "May I speak with you headmaster, in private please" his speech is somewhat slurred and labored but Draco keeps a blank expression on his face.

"Yes, do you wish to go to madam pomfrey first?"

"Yes headmaster I think I well" as Blackadder takes the boy in her arms.

"Goe back top your sleep children" the headmasters voices echoed throughout the school "all shall be explained in time"

The forest was pitch black once again though smoke could still be made out with the now cloudless sky that gave way for the moon to shine, no lingering fires burned and no embers remained, the teachers herded the students back to there beds, many protested against sleep opting to discuss what had happened, most stayed awake all night, the incident had been retold and relayed throughout the school over and over again, by the end of the night everyone knew that draco malfoy had rode a unicorn out of the burning forest unharmed, but also through Harry's efforts and hermione's displeasure, the school also learned that Draco of the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy had directly insulted the current head of magical law enforcement lord Potter and his most ancient and noble household, an act that would rekindle and cement the animosity against the two ancient houses, once again.

The professors had a meeting the after the incident before the final quidditch match of the year, the headmaster had concerns that needed addressing.

"Thank you all for coming" albus sat at the staff table where all the professors were seated " I believe I don't need to tell you the reason I called this meeting"

"Which reason the one about professor Quirrell being scraped off the ground or the fact the one the only remaining Malfoy has insulted the current head of the D.M.L.E." flitwick raised an eyebrow, "the boy seems to have acquired a intense loathing for potters"

"It would seem it all started when the lions started bullying him, though he never approached me with it and he seemed not to be bothered by it, but after he realized that Mr. potter, Mr, Longbottom, and mr. Weasley were the once behind it all, he seemed to have felt _betrayed_ "

"What do you mean eleanor?" prof. Sprout asked, "betrayed by who?"

"Miss. Granger, it would appear to me that mr. Malfoy was smittened by her, he smiled at her enough times, even passed over his housemates to be her partner at potions, but after he realized she knew or possible aided her fellow gryffindors in the bullying, well it turned sour after that, I had hope that after he was brought to st. mungos by lord potter and to be cared for by lady potter he would be in a lighter mood but after I received a letter from lord Prince detailing what really happened," Prof. Blackadder leaned back into her chair "sometime during his admittance to st, mungos lady Potter used legilimency on Mr. Malfoy, lord Prince and mr. Malfoy took Great offense to that"

The headmaster clinched his jaw "surely they knows that legilimency is used to better treat patient, I've Used it on many occasions to help the students who come to my office for advice"

"Lady potter performed a much stronger legilimency on draco, it caused him great pain when he awoke and their is always the fact that she could have found some information inside his head"

"This is most concerning, james is the head of magical law enforcement and is regarded as a war hero, while severus is-"

"The one of the richest wizards in the world," Prof. Blackadder interjects "add to that his access to rare and powerful magical and muggle weapons, he has the manpower to use those items and three times the wealth of the potters, not mention his control over the Malfoy fortune"

"Which has grown expanitialy over the years" albus spoke again drawing everyone's attention "I've received yearly reports from the goblins as part of my being the head warlock, the Malfoys statu-" albus cleared his throat, " _mr._ Malfoy's status has jumped consistently each year from the 8th from five years ago to the first in this year on the list of the wealthiest in all of britain, severus must have continuously added to the malfoy vault, it would seem that he used it to fund his investments"

"Where doe severus fet in that list?" prof. Viktor asked

"He has moved his all his assets to america and all lands and property that can't be moved he sold to Mr. Malfoy" the headmaster answered promoting all within the room to fall silent.

"What was mr. Malfoy's illness" prof. Mcgonagall spoke at last, seated beside albus.

"Oh sorry, umm his veela"

"How, lucius and narcissa were neither nor any black or malfoy in-"

"Over two hundred years" albus interrupts "not many know this but, the Malfoy bloodline gained their blond hair from their ancestor Jean Baptiste Malfoy when he was _chosen_ by a veela, It seems it reasserted itself into young Malfoy, that is a whole other problem"

They were silently ponder again and thinking, having a veela in the school was hard enough but having a male veela was even harder, though it could be controlled there is no guarantee Draco does not use his _alure_ to seduce a female student, which would be more potent and lasted longer than if it were from a female veela, much more worrying was how a male veela had vastly greater magical energy than that of a female.

"A problem for another time" prof. Mcgonagall broke the silence, "what happened to Quirrell?"

"I well investegate that myself soon enough professors, not to worry" albus dumbledore said.

 **This chapter has been longer than my dick**


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a note to you'll, I might start another story just to break through this writer's block**

Darco thanked the mediwitch and was cleared out of the hospital wing, the castle was silent at night only Filch and his cat would wonder at this time, the torches that burned to illuminate the school were enchanted to never burn out or need igniting provided ample light, but Draco did not need any light, at first truesight was miraculous in its ability to see past solid matter and magic, but after a few nights being unable to sleep as Draco could simple see past his eye lids he had Sauron make it into an _active_ ability rather than a _passive_ one, as he made his way to the headmaster's office to relay the other part of his plan, on his way he passed a perfect, it was Percy Weasley looking at him with indignation,

"You headed to prof. Dumbledore's office?" he said barely hiding his contempt.

"Yeah" _"he seems to sympathize with you, he blames his brothers for your anger towards them, but they're_ _ **his**_ _family and he won't go against them, not for you anyway"_

"I'll take you" Percy turned and escorted Draco to the office, he made no attempt at small talk or look back to see if Draco was still following him or even make eye contact the whole way, as they passed Gryffindor tower he heard shuffling and unintelligible speech from behind the portrait.

" _The seeds of doubt have been sown all that needs to be done is to keep it watered and feed"_

"Marz Bars"

They reached the office, and with a nod Percy left, Draco climbed the stairs and knocked on the door, no one answered so Draco let himself in, only the Phoenix was there and the hat, he thought of how this would be a good opportunity to get a small part of his plan done sooner.

" _The old gout won't be here for a while, there are several detection wards in place, but nothing that can hinder us"_

Draco walks forward and with a hand on its beak he moves Fawkes' head for him to looks into the red bird's eyes, the bird opens its wings in an attempt at self-defense, but before Fawkes could act any further, Draco focuses all his magic unto his efforts and with a flash of orange light from his eyes, Draco _**dominates** _the Phoenix. Fawkes relaxes his body and starts picking on Draco's hand gently.

" **Weep for me"** Draco takes a vial and places it under the bird's eyes then he fells it to the brim, after which he caps it **"I will call upon you again until then act as if this never happened"** and the bird went about something its feathers

Moments later the headmaster arrived, he said his greetings and offered candy, then sat at his disk and calmly asked

"What did you see in the forest, Mr. Malfoy?" Albus started, " _he suspects that Voldemort had something to do with the explosion in the forest"_

"Headmaster, when I entered your office a saw a Pensieve in one of the cabinets, I believe it better for you to actually see my memories" Darco pointed at the cabinet in question, and produced a vial from his pocket, his wand shot up from his sleeve, pressing the tip to his temple he pulled out a silvery strand of memory and placed it into the vial.

"Did Severus teach you how to do that?" Aldus tried to hide the astonishment from reaching his face

"Yes headmaster" Draco places the vail on his disk _"his too afraid to try any type of legilimency on you now"_

"Mr. Malfoy I would like to clarify my concern towards you before it gets out of hand, Mr. Potter is the heir apparent to the ancient and noble house potter, for you to insult not only him but his father and mother would be seen as a great scandal for you and your house"

"The potters are an _inferior_ family to mine and I will not allow their heir to insult me so openly, nor shall I have Lord Potter abuse his office without any retaliation, but thank you for your _concern_ headmaster" Draco said with a blank expression "that is all I wanted to speak with you about, I wish to rest now headmaster"

Aldus look at the boy, he was different from Lucius and Narcissa, they were Subtle and subdued, always thinking before they acted, perhaps with Severus' backing he feels more brazen than he would normally, he needed more time to know what to do a mistake now would ruin his plans,

"Mr. Malfoy, you will be called upon to further help in this investigation in the near future, but do come to me if you wish to speak about anything, my door is always open"

"Thank you and goodbye sir"

After Draco left and his footsteps can no longer be heard, Albus took the veil of Draco's memory waved his wand in front of the glass cabinet, poured it over the pensieve and immersed himself in the memory

"INCENDIO!"

Draco shouted out at the cloaked figure crouched over an injured unicorn, a massive burst of flame drives away the figure and it flies away, then Draco runs over to the wounded animal and with his second white wand he attempts to heal it, the ground they were on had been flattened and cleared of any debris and red fluid had been splashed about in a circle, wet lumps of red were placed in symmetrically patterns around the forest floor and some kind of white powder had been poured in a perfect circle around the red lines and red wet lumps.

"Vulnera Sanentur"

The unicorn starts to struggle, it steps on the items on the ground which sounded with a wet squish, it stands upright then it trots shakily around Draco as the animal tries to regain his footing and locked eyes with Draco, walking forward he presses his head against Draco's chest and neighs at him, then he hears the deafening explosion somewhere behind Draco, Draco uses black speech and the animal offers his back to Draco, as he mounts it the unicorn runs at full gallop in a singular direction, thundering footsteps is heard as the blaze grows, magical and none magical creatures run away from the fire and pass Draco in their escape, the memory ends with Draco emerging from the forest.

Albus Dumbledore gasps for air taking a few moments to regain himself, he sets at his desk and thinks of how he can use the brewing conflict between the potters and the last Malfoy for his own ends, "but for now I have to find out what _Tom_ has been up to" the headmaster said aloud for no one to hear. Except for his phoenix Fawkes and Draco's numerous wards and charms he is oblivious to.

The house of snakes was a buzz of gossip, the Malfoy name had always been synonymous with prestige and privilege, though owing much of their heritage from marrying into the great houses, their vast wealth came from many past Malfoys hungry to carve out their own names in the history books, from jean cassil Malfoy who killed 50 wizards simultaneously in a duel against an entire clan of battle mages, Taurus Malfoy who created the killing and torturing curses and Matthius Malfoy who traveled to Alaska and brought a treasure trove with him increasing and cementing the Malfoy fortune, as is their reputation for having many enemies, most of which were other noble and ancient families who wanted a piece of the Malfoy pie by either marriage or business proposals but were severely snubbed, others were simply trying to steal the many rare and powerful artifacts housed in the many Malfoy estates dotted around Britain.

Among them were the potters, who were but lowly potioneers and bookkeepers until one of their relatives had enough business savvy to start and expand their now massive fortune by monopolizing on certain ingredients, inventions, materials, and modernizing potioneering to what it is today, a few hard working potters down the line and they had become richer than even the Malfoys, but even so the Malfoys have never intermarried with the Potters no matter how rich or politically powerful they became.

"What do you think will happen now, is he going to duel Lord Potter?" Daphne asked, "Lord Potter is a war veteran and the head of the D.M.L.E."

"He can't fight Draco if he refuses to, but then that would be seen as being cowardly" Blaise replied "there is no way Draco could make this go away"

"His 11, he can't Fight in a duel, besides his godfather would champion for him, wouldn't he?" Lily chimed in and clutching pansy's hand,

"The offending party must duel if the offended party demands it, that is the rule" Theo added feeling a pang of grief in his stomach "it was the house of Potter's honor Draco insulted and since he is only an heir of his house he can't say no"

As they talked and argued the matter further, they heard the dungeon doors opening stone scraping against stone and metal locks moving and turning, a silver head of hair saunters into the common room, the chatter dies completely as Draco had come back from his meeting with Dumbledore, he walked straight to his room his steps were not rushed or lacked, he moved as if nothing was bothering him, all about him the Slytherins watched with wrapped attention holding their breath as they expected to see any sign of exhaustion or anxiety, the only one to confront him was Pansy Parkinson running up to Draco and spinning him to meet her eyes.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking" Parkinson asked, her arms were crossed and her mood was written all over her face, _anger_ "insulting a head of an ancient and noble house, as if it were so easy a thing to do, did you think that there would be no reactions to such a thing?"

"A reaction was exactly what I expected," Darco said without a hint of fear _"her infatuation with the potter boy is stronger than we thought"_

"What do you think you'll do if Lord potter ever comes storming in and challenges you to a duel?" she grabs Draco's shoulder demanding an answer.

Draco looks all around him, the faces of each member of his house looking down from their positions with focus and anticipation _"let's give them a show shall we"_

"I kill him" Draco state nonchalantly, "is this what has become of the great houses" Draco stretches his arms out as if questioning the whole house, "trembling at the mere mention of the great lord _James Potter,_ as if he killed the Voldemort himself" some of the Slytherins flinch at the mention of the dark lord "they _won_? _How_ exactly? Did they challenge the dark lord in a dual and kill him by himself, no! They got lucky," his voice now started to elevate in volume "in her death throes lady Doria potter sacrificed her own life to perform a dark ritual to cover the infant potter with a _soul ward_ , and just like that the killing curse rebound and ended the war, they say they are the light, the heroes and all that is good in the world, LIES!," draco shouted out the last word and the entire dorm flinch like scalded dogs "the victors are the one that decides what the truth is and no one else, how many of you have been bullied or coerced into giving up your beliefs or your pride, I've seen every inch of this castle and the grounds outside, the way it's furnished how well equipped the classrooms are dispait what my godfather has described to me about it used to look like, the sheer amount of galleons that have been put into this place is staggering, it's the same with the ministry and the some of the houses the light own, they're mansions now you know!, where do you think they're getting the funding hhmm?" Draco relaxes his shoulders and lets out a long sigh "ask yourselves one question, just one question, what happens when they have taken all the power form and your so-called _heroes_ let it happen, what then?"

Every Slytherin in the common room was taken aback by Draco's response and stunned into silence, Draco bowed his head and walked to his door and despair into his room without so much another word, the common room erupted into a frenzy of sorts, people speaking and speculating loudly amongst themselves well into the night, but inside Draco merely fell asleep and not caring what tomorrow would bring, _"that little nudge I imprinted into their minds ought to steer them to our cause"_

At breakfast that morning Draco was beset by his housemates, chief among them were Greengrass, Knott, Zabini, Davis, and Moon, they cornered him in the hallway leading up to the great hall.

"Who do you think you are?" Knott had Draco pressed against the wall with both hands gripping his collar, Draco, on the other hand, did not make any move of resistance, " _he will have a better life than what he would have if Potter wins", "perhaps you should trust him more, if he is as good an ally as you remember"_ Knott continued his tirade"you weren't there when they started taking our property as compensation for all the ' _damage we caused in the war',_ what gives you the right to talk down on us?"

Draco gently raises his hands to Knott's taking each in his and rubbing his thumbs around the back of Knott's hands "I'm going to need your help soon" Draco gave him a small smile "all of you" Knott did not loosen his grip, Draco looks directly at him and Knott looks away shoving Draco one last time before Knott walks out to the Slytherin table, his friends following him while Lily had her arm around his.

"Gods!, you must be the most _Gryffindorish_ Slytherin ever" Blaise said lazily, while standing beside him Tracy leads him away to follow Knott and the others, she had her hand interlacing his fingers in hers _"they are so insufferable", "their love seems genuine and strong enough to last", "exactly"_

They sat at their table, the Gryffindors were Glaring at him and Slytherins were sneaking glances over him, their head of house also looked concerned as did the other staff, some of the other houses murmured about him

"do you honestly think that you could legitimately duel lord potter to the death, even if you are a veela and the heir to the richest and most prestigious house, you still have limitation," Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow and arm coiling around Draco's "what have you done with your inheritance?"

"I have placed most of my affairs in the capable hands of my godfather and after he consolidate my fortune, I had the mansion rebuilt to accommodate stronger and more complex words to fortify its defenses and expand its capacity for handling any type of assault, magic or otherwise, no dark lord is getting within a mile of that place"

The mood shifted to a grave one, realizing he stepped on a sore topic Draco hastily changes the subject, "Before anything else my godfather wants to invite you guys to a party his throwing at a friend's house this summer" Draco said passing silver coins to each of his _inner circle_ , all of them accepted with curious narrowed eyes and raised eyebrows.

The day came when the Lions would face the snakes, after the tension leading up to the match it felt as if each team were marching to war, the air was thick with rain and the clouds were dark thunder all about them a storm was brewing, the lions having a superior lead in house points had celebrated the night before yesterday, with the Slytherins house points in an abysmal the Gryffindors had their heads and moral held high as they made there entrance for the first time in 12 consecutive years they were no longer the underdogs, after so many years of being defeated now was lions turn, with the-boy-who-lived as their seeker and the new _Nimbus 2000_ brooms _donated_ by Lord Black they felt unstoppable, even against the rain the Gryffindor stands could be heard as they waved red and gold banners about them, at least until they saw green and silver colors swagger into the field.

The days leading to the match was bleak as death, the Slytherin team had barely won their match against the Ravenclaw team and their chances of success all but plummeted after one of their teammates found out about the new brooms the Gryffindors received were Nimbus 2000s, worse still their seeker Erion Mills was now out of the running and Arimus Poole their captain had graduated last year Talbot was best they could get and he was still green as spring grass, they all seriously thought about quitting, house pride and the prospect of being the team that broke the winning streak was all that kept them whole, but after each member of had returned home for yule break they were surprised to receive a letter and a poorly disguised package waiting for them when they arrive, it was something out of a fairy tale, like when the hero had been broken by their opponent and now walked head bowed in shame away from the fight came upon a sword driven into a stone, the unwrapped their gift as a hero would draw the sword from its stone _,_ the brooms themselves was different from the British design, they were leaner instead of thick and made of black iron instead of wood, the shaft curved much like a horse's neck, golden bands tightly clutched the _bicorn_ mane bristles in a tight ink brush shape, a chill run up their spines when they mounted them, golden runes etched all over the shaft glowed brightly, a weapon made to slay dragons or in this case _lions._

When the whistle blew the Slytherins had bolted to their places with as of yet unseen speed and agility, the Gryffindor could hardly believe their eyes, throughout the game the cheer that emanated from the lions side of the field, as well as the badgers and the Hawks, gradually went from deafening screams and shouts to dead silence as the Slytherins air superiority became abundantly clear, 10 minutes passed as their new seeker struggled to find the snitch even with his new broom, the Gryffindor team could do nothing but watch as their efforts were outmaneuvered, outrun and classed by their rivals at every turn, with their brooms granting them faster and smoother movement, their defense were impenetrable and worse their offense was unstoppable, soon enough one frustrated Gryffindor knocked a giggling Slytherin off her broom with an illegal elbow to the back, madam hooch was too distracted by her efforts to keep up with the speed of the slytherins to see it occur, except for everyone else who saw the move and reacted accordingly the cheer from all but the slytherin's stand rocked the field, but it died just as quickly when they all saw the broom race after its rider and catch her mid-fall, the match ended when the Slytherin seeker out ran Harry potter and caught the snitch after twelve menutes of the Slytherins racking up points, it ended with the snakes winning 350 to nothing.

The party in the common room was chaotic, to say the least, they had won and with their remaining house points they could now win the house cup at 466 against the Gryffindors' 460, their winning streak would not be broken and their house would still hold their heads high, fire whiskey and butterbeer flowed like rivers that night all the upper years from the fourth were _swimming_ and some of the lower years went to bed with a lite buzz, as they feasted like Vikings after a raid nearly half the dorm rooms of the upper years were _shared_ that night, as for the lower years they had to be content with the food and some of the butterbeer. Though Blaise and Tracy were absent until morning with smiles on their faces at breakfast.

however, after the match and the party, the Gryffindors began viciously harassing the Slytherins in the halls and around the school, "cheaters!" "slimy snake!", and "bastards" were only some of the nicer ways the Lions took their crushing defeat out on their rivals, couples were broken up by their housemates insistence, vandalism and thief occurred against Slytherin student's property, and fights broke out among the higher years, yet the Slytherins were the only ones that seemed to take the blame or whose side was not taken into account, the head of house Slytherin had her hands full monitoring her snakes, only professors Flitwick, sprout, Burbage, and Sinestra were appalled at the actions of the Gryffindors, though Mr. filch did the bulk of the work keeping the student body in line with his trusty cat, Mr. Filch was among the few that did not side with any house though this stemmed from his equal disdain for all the students instead of fairness like the other professors, even Hagrid helped with the violence that was slowly building within the school. It all reached its crescendo on one Sunday morning.

Argus Filch was now running through a shortcut that leads directly into the 4th floor, as he ran out of the exit he spotted the distinct noise of a fight, he had been frantically told of an incident occurring there by a bushy-haired lion.

"MAKE WAY YOU BASTARDS!" he cut through the shouts and screams of the students there, all of which had red and gold scarfs, "I SAID CLEAR OUT OF THE WAY!" he told the still laughing students.

"IT'S FILCH!, RUN!" one voice implored and the rest scramble like spooked deer, bolting in every which way disparate to not be caught by the caretaker, Filch was knocked down as some of the students tried to run past him and then jump over him as he lies on the floor.

"You little shites" he cursed pulling himself up but all the students had gone not one remained, he might catch at least one if he took another shortcut and beat them to their dorms, then he heard sniveling from the classroom the Gryffindor all ran out from, walking inside the classroom he focused on the source of the sound and it came from over to the corner, all attempts at remembering the faces of the crowd for his report had vanished when he saw what they had gathered around and laughed at "What's this now?" filch reflixably asked the only person who didn't or couldn't run, it was the bloody figure of a boy shaking and crying as he tried to clutched his hands to protect his face and neck, his missing shoes, pulled down pants and torn clothes were stained red with blood mixed with tears, his hands and torso were covered in bruises and open wounds, his weeping did not stop and it echoed throughout the empty classroom he was in.

The news spread like wildfire all over the school by the afternoon everyone knew that Talbot the Slytherin seeker himself was cornered by some Gryffindors and was beaten so badly that he had to be taken to the medical wing and was bedridden for the remainder of the year.

One night a few days after Talbot's attack, Ron grabbed Hermione's arm and spun her around while they were in the common room thinking he would shame her for going against the house.

"IT WAS YOU! WASN'T IT, TRAITOR!" Ron pointed his finger at her, breaking the somber mood and catching the attention of the whole common room "SHE RATTED US OUT TO FILCH!

SLAP! The sound reverberated around the room and shocked all who heard, Ron's face was now marred with a tiny red hand print.

"It was you who attacked that boy wasn't it!" her voice was low and subdued but dripped venom "are you so weak that you had to get a posse of you degenerate friends to attack _one boy_ , you disgust me, how dare you bring the rest us down to your level just because your too lazy to study and too much of a coward to fight your own battles alone, I didn't lose our house points, you did!, you and your stupid friends are what lost us all our house points!" she drew her wand and pressed it below Ron's chin, "get bloody hell out of my sight, you stupid, self-centered git"

Ron's eyes flared up, he reached for his wand but he was already on the ground, pain shooting up from his back. "EXPELLIARMUS!" He heard echoing in his ear as he stumbles to the ground all the way across the other side of the room.

"what's going on here?" Percy's voice was made clearer by the ghostly-quite common room, all the inhabitants were shocked at what just transpired, Percy reached Hermione first, thinking she was to blame.

"Don't touch me" Hermione slapped Percy's hand away "you were one of them weren't you, some perfect you are letting your brothers run amok, now look at what they did" she coldly stated leaving Percy stunned silent, she turned around and Hermione walked up to her dorm room without another word, no Gryffindor impeded her ascent and the night went on.

After hearing Filch recount what he found Mcgonagall was angry at the incident and in a feat of rage she reduced the gryffindor house points from 460 points to 0 that very night and a curfew was established, no Gryffindor would be allowed past 7 pm anywhere no exceptions, the lions' harassments stop after that, but the damage had been done, the letters were sent and the articles were printed, Reta Skeeta had a field day with the letters and reports that flooded in her office by angry parents and concerned citizens, she added to the hysteria and kept it going for longer, it was mostly how the headmaster was biased against the slytherins and his age was now steadily becoming a problem, how he had allowed the gryffindor's values and standards to drop so low and so far, ands how he had alienated the purebloods with his inaction and apparent neglect of his duties, his political position, and popularity suffered for that, he could not restore his beloved gryffindor's house points without proving skeeta and the rest of the rabble right, and so the house of lions dug their own grave too deep for them to climb out.

Dumbledore's troubles did not end there, Quirrell's death had brought up concerns about the safety of the students as well as the teachers, the trust Albus had fostered had taken a massive blow, to make matters worse as a result of the curfew the 'golden _duo_ ' did not have any chance of retrieving the stone, when he went to chick on it none of Aldus' wards were triggered but as he chick the stone itself, what he found instead was a transfigured note that said simply "let this mystery keeps you up at night, old man"

But they were all of them deceived, for in every room, every wall, and every corridor Draco had caked them all with compulsion charms, he would first plant ideas in the minds of certain students, mostly Slytherins and Gryffindors that would react to the compulsion charms as they went about their day, the reaction would give them a small push to act on those ideas, those he did not plant ideas into were not affected by the charms he set, it was easier than visiting three or four students every night and making the changes himself, the most common of those ideas were for the Gryffindors to antagonize the Slytherins, as for the Slytherins themselves they were compelled to strive harder in their school work and seek out fellowship with the other houses particularly with the Ravenclaw, Sauron told him that _"knowledge needed ambition to give it function and ambition needed knowledge to give it form"_

At the leaving feast at the end of the school year the hall was eerily silent only faint sound of murmurs were heard, the banners on the ceiling was blue indicating that Ravenclaw had won the house cup, but the claws did not celebrate such an empty win nor did they seem slightly happy about it, they had won merely by default, when the food had appeared on the table everyone began to eat quietly, soft clinking of silverware and plates was heard throughout the hall but no load conversation, every single slytherin was present at feast felling out the table completely except for two seats, but to the surprise of the rest of the student body they did not eat, food was presented in front of every Slytherin as well as their head of house seated at the head table, they merely rested their hands on the table, the Gryffindors were the first to notice this and continued to eat quietly, there heads bowed in shame and defeat, everyone except Hermione who also did not eat, even the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs who were the only houses that did not participate in the incidents now bowed their heads, they had heard of the attack on the slytherin seeker that prompted the state of the Gryffindor house points and the fact that the slytherins were now refusing to eat at the feast, perhaps it was a sign of their dissatisfaction at the light punishment handed down by their head of house, after a few menutes they wondered what the snakes were waiting for, were they staging a peaceful protest or were they waiting for some kind of apology from the Gryffindors or the staff, Moments later the answer had arrived, Lawrence Talbot of slytherin house was being escorted by a silver haired boy to his table, he did not appear injured but still he walked with a slight limp, the slytherin seeker walked over to the slytherin table nervously fidgeting all the way, as they reached the table all the Slytherins stood up from there seat and shifted to one side to make room for Talbot and Draco, they all looked at Talbot morosely for a moment before they sat back down, hermione chanced a glance at Draco, and sees him give a small smile at her then Draco looked back to his meal, then the house of Snake began to eat and the mood in the great hall lighten somewhat, when hermione heading to the gryffindor table earlier she walked passed Harry and Neville and seated herself beside Lavender and Parvati who also quietly waited with the Slytherins as well, Harry and Neville looked at each other guilt written across their faces, they had actively participated in the harassment of the Slytherins despite hermione's numeros warnings.

"Aren't you going to eat with your friends?" lavender whispered to Hermione hoping no one heard her as the rest feasted quietly.

"I don't make friends with bullies" was all Hermione said not bothering to look up from her meal,

After most of the student body was now finished with their meal the headmaster believed everyone had finished eating he stood up and announced,

"Ladies and gentlemen since we have been fed and watered, it is time to award this years house cup" clearing his throat the headmaster flourished his wand "congratulations Ravenclaw!" very few claps were heard from the few that tried to cheer, some from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff most from Gryffindor but none came from the Slytherins.

In the morning the students left for home they shuffled to there designated cabins and tried to settle in, there was no real indication of where Slytherin side was or any real border that divided any of the houses in the many compartment in the train, everyone sort of sat with their own kind and so each of the students generally followed each other wherever the rest of their own gathered, but one bushy haired girl had come early once again and seated herself away from the Gryffindors far in the back of the train, unbenounced to her she was now occupying one of the cabins that the Slytherins generally gravitate to, she took out a book and started to read, it was a book her parents sent her via their owl 'hooters', hermione's father had thought himself cliver for that one because she and her mother did not get why he started laughing and refused to tell them about it, the book was titled ' **The Court of the Crimson King** by **Lord Xenophilius Lovegood** ' she always started on the first page, her mother had told her " _never read what inspired the author or why he wrote it, if you like the book enough to read the acknowledgments then it a good book but if it's not you can always read another of their books without becoming bais from the first one of there's you read_ " and she started at the first page,

 _30 miles north of the siberian alps, on the morning of june 1st 1986 my team had arrived at a small village some miles outside our destination, apparition was too much of a risk, Boris kortov our expert curse breaker uncovered deadly apparition traps scattered all over the alps so we had to go there the old fashion way, the cold was worse than we had imagined but we had somewhat prepared for that, even with our coats were enchanted to be comfortably warm, still the cold was merciless and so we sought refuge from the local tavern as there were no rooms for rent anywhere in the town as the barkeep had told us, so we asked if we could stay the night in side the tavern and resupply in the morning to continued our venture, at first the barkeep was welcoming offering free board for the night even going so far as cooking for us a fine dinner for the night, we wholeheartedly accepted the offer and more than wholeheartedly accept the feast brought before us, in the morning all of the towns people within the tavern the night before had offered vegetables, fruits, salted fish, smoked meats, coffee beans, salt, and all manner of traveling equipment we would have told them that being wizards we were more than capable of preserving the foods they sold us but noting that all of them were muggles and would not be as kind if they knew our nature we bought everything they offered and went on our way, they were more than helpful as they carried our many supplies to wagons we also bought but after they inquired as to our destination there moods went sour the locals were adamant that we turn back and wipe the memory of the place from our minds, to such a extent that most started to beg some of my companions not to go or turn back, in the end we had to sedate all of them to continue our expedition, we could not use our magic as Kortov had warned us so we used muggle weapons to clear a path, I had the men leave a sizeable purse behind as an apology to the townsfolk best not to make even more enemies than we already had._

 _We were 20 in all including myself, 10 were bodyguards former Aurors who've all seen combat in their carriers, 5 were curse breakers and 3 were midi witches, each of them were all battle hardened from the_ _ **Ronnisian**_ _ **war**_ _of 1971-1979, if they survived that awful conflict then they have my respect, and lastly my godson…._

at that moment she heard a knock on the door.

"May I set with you?" she heard a familiar voice from the door, she looks up from her book and saw the image of Draco Malfoy standing with his trunk in his hand, he wore the same shirt he wore the first time she saw him, but now with black jeans, black shoes, the same gold watch he had always worn, the red ring and a smirk.

"Shouldn't your Be with the rest of your friends?" she said just above a whisper, she felt a knot inside her stomach _"she seems to feel ashamed of what had happened to you and it being the fault of her_ _ **former**_ _friends"_

"I've been with them all year long" Draco held his trunk with both hands in front of him, "I thought I would spend the rest of this trip with you" his voice carried no malice and he stood there like a dog waiting to be invited in the house.

Hermione gestured to the seat in front of her with her chin, and Draco smiled a tiny smile and sat down levitating his trunk up into the overhand compartment, he sat down in front of her and Hermione noticed that the room had filled with the scent of pine, it soothe her senses and lightened her mood she wondered if he had always worn that scent, the silence was broken when Draco spoke.

"I was wondering if you would come to a party my godfather if throwing at a friend's house in a few weeks?"

"I thought you hated me?" she said not looking up from her book trying to putting up an air of superiority to hide her insecurities and embarrassment, she closed the book and

"I don't anymore if it's alright with you I'd like to start over" Draco leans into his knees with his elbows

"What kind of party?" she put the book away into her bag.

streams of green-clad students walked past the cabin among them were Draco's clique composed entirely of Slytherins, they briefly stop at the door but continued on when Draco winked at Theo, Theo getting the hint pushes the rest of the group past the compartment.

"It's picnic party similar to a barbecue, so you wouldn't need to fuss over what to wear, my Godfather likes to have them to celebrate with his friends, colleagues and their families as well you could bring your parents and I would pick you up myself"

"Why me? I've seen the way you look at me before…. I did help with some of the bullyings at first…. you don't even know me"

"I want to know you" Draco produced a silver coin "would you like to Know me?"

Hermione hesitantly picked up the coin from his hand, Draco's hand felt like leather but warm to the touch "what is this" she said spinning it in her hand. It was slightly bigger than any coin she ever held and it had a symbol on it that she never saw before, it looked like an eye but the slit of a pupil appeared as a humanoid figure.

"A portkey to anywhere you've been before, well, you'd have to have been there _with the coin_ to actually portkey back there"

 **So yeah, review and comment and subscribe, another chapter will be up in a month**


	9. Chapter 9

**Editing this thing takes up most of my time, leave a comment or a fav or some other shit! just let me know you people care.**

 **I don't own any of this so please don't sue me, if I can be sued.**

 **Chapter: 9**

 **Hogwarts Express.**

Draco had taught Hermione how to use the tokin he gave her. So she would be able to save locations where she had been which would then enable her to portkey back, the limitation was she could only save three locations and that she could only portkey back by herself unless that person had their own tokin, Hermione steered the conversation away from the events of the night prof. Quirill died, mostly due to the fact that it would lead to them discussing the events that happened in the forest before the professor's death, though Draco seemed willing to start over she did not want to reopen old wounds, they spent the whole ride back to kings cross station exchanging and correcting each others notes, Hermione still felt a twinge of frustration at the reminder that Draco leaps and bounds better than her, he reasoned it was due to him having access to advanced manuscripts and being tutored by professionals since he could walk, not to mention constantly required to assist in cataloging his godfather's collection due to his Black Speech ability, most of the things lord Prince owned was so esoteric that only Draco could decipher them, it infuriated hermione to know that draco's supposed academic prowess was purely circumstantial and that she would be as good if not better than him had she been in his position, she constantly had to remind herself that an outburst or snide remark now would ruin their friendship, so she kept them to herself, but nothing could be hidden from Sauron.

"What happened to you at the clinic that made you say those things to Harry in the forest?" she asked with conviction in her eyes that were now set on Draco's, waiting for any signs of what he was thinking "they say if lord Potter wants, he could challenge you to a duel…. to the death"

"Clinic?" Draco had an eyebrow raised

Hermione tried to hide the small amused grin on her "you know, a building where there is a lot of midi witches"

"Oh…." Draco cleared his throat,

"When I was at st. mungos lady Lily potter used a powerful type of legilimency to pry open my mind" Draco's voice turned deep and solemn "they crossed a line with that"

"I'm sure that harry's mother didn't mean to hurt you, she's a healer don't they take a hypocritical oath to never knowingly harm a patient"

"You are too quick to judge, this is the wizarding world no the muggle one" Draco turns his gaze to the window, hills, and field zipped by "do you know how the wizarding world governs itself?" he asked morosely

"No, I've never thought about it" Hermione leans in closer to Draco's side "I imagen, the council of wizards much like the Parliament of Britain making the laws we follow and magic police to enforce it?"

"Close, however, in this world they're called the wizengamot, and we don't vote for them" Draco turns and faces her, Hermione blushes slightly "each seat is reserved for a member of a most ancient and noble house, and they decide what law to make, and the one who sits at the top are the potters"

"What does that got to do with your feud with the potters?" Hermione noticing Draco was now looking deeply into her eyes "aren't they the heroes who stopped vol…. The dark lord?"

"when _Voldemort_ died the potters, Longbottom, Weasleys and the now _head_ of house black used their Influence to craft a law that enables them to take the family fortunes of the death eaters and anyone else whom they deemed apart of the death eaters"

"You mean that Harry's father…."

"The potters stole from my family and my family's allies" Draco looked down to avoid Hermione's eyes, "honor and allies are all I have instead real family"

"What did they steal?" she shifted forward, her attention had been captured.

"Anything incriminating, after the law was approved by _their_ minister of magic, they persecuted those who were death eaters, like my father and mother, and those that did not fight by their side, like the Greengrass, the Moons, lady Zabini and almost all of the Slytherins" he said it with numbness in his voice, like he'd said it over and over again.

"How do you know that?" Hermione was skeptical, apart from the Weasley brothers, Harry and Neville, and some older students, she had never seen any real antagonism before the end of the Quidditch match, to her the rivalry between the houses were just that, a rivalry.

"It's in the periphery, they hide it behind pretty misleading words and vague explanations, take for example Sirius Black, he is recognized as the head of the Black family but he _does not_ control any of its assets, only its vote in the wizengamot, and the fact that the Weasleys now live the way they do even though before the war they didn't have a shickle to their name, with all their friends voting how they want the Potters established 'the peace restoration law' it gives them authority to essentially _plunder_ the wealth of anyone that are dark affiliated or neutral" Draco took out his wand from sleeve wand waved it about "Accio law book" and from his trunk above his head a small book floated down, "when you learn what to look for you see it in abundance" he passed the book to Hermione, she wondered why he had it in the first place.

"Why are you telling me all this," she said, she realizes Draco was getting more serious than she liked as if he was forcing his cause down her throat.

"Because Harry and the rest of them are not the _heroes_ they would have you believe" Draco inched closer to Hermione, _"she needs just a little more push", "here goes nothing",_ "they want to use you to justify there recent actions against the dark families"

"So you're the hero then?" Hermione said dripping with sarcasm, she didn't like how Draco was talking to her like she was a petulant child, she could feel him trying to manipulate her "and I'm too stupid to tell the difference!"

"Well, you are a mudbloo…." Draco slapped his hands over his mouth eye wide and jaw clenched

"What did you say?" Hermione was not confused by the word "mud…. Blood?" she heard Harry and Neville droned about what the old dark families called muggle-borns, half-bloods, and half breeds, she realized what was happening and found that she didn't agree with it.

"I think you should leave, before your friends start looking for you" Hermione said to him eyes narrowed and simmering in anger, Draco bowed his head and left the compartment levitating his trunk with him, as he closes the door and heads down the corridor a smile creeps up Draco's face _, "hopefully that will ruin whatever plan scared and pudge have to reconcile with her this summer", "we'll see traveler"_

 **Kings Cross station.**

Lily stood there on the platform watching the train speed towards the station as steam plumed and dispersed behind it, the wind had died down after a moment and she waited in anticipation for her son, she stood there with her husband and their friends, Frank, Alice, Remus, and Sirius, they waited for their sons, as well as a bushy-haired girl that Harry and Neville had both become infatuated with if there numerus litters were to be believed, the thought of the boys falling for the same girl brought an ache to her heart as she remembered her friend, thin weak pale Severus, the first time she saw him in over a decade was in a news rag, the Quibbler had never held any real interest with her, in a world full of magic and mystery there was still some things she found unbelievable and the Quibbler was one of them, though Sirius and Frank were an avid readers, but when she read of Severus and _his_ familyshe almost couldn't put it down, he had changed the last time she had seen him, she remembered him to be a skinny undernourished boy who trembled when you yelled at him and coward when the older boys bullied him, his shyness was what ultimately made her drift away from him when she felt that he could not be the _man_ she wanted him to be, and after he had called her _mudblood_ when she had tried to help him she cut him off from her life, abandoned like she did her jealous sister, that more than anything was what lead him to the dark side and join Voldemort, and then she saw him again, this time face to face and the difference was even more apparent when he barged into the room they kept the Malfoy brat.

He had grown taller than she had thought in the picture, he had felled out every empty corner of his frame with muscle, where there was a small shy timed boy, now stood an imposing man, his voice was deep and sounded like gravel, his eyes were piercing grey set upon a blank unreadable face, his skin was now lightly tanned with hair cut short and there was a sent on him, a kind perfume something a woman would wear, or two, he did not show any recognition towards her, as if she was an associate or a casual acquaintance, as soon as she met him he had left with only a bow and a formal farewell, he was so different now, so very different

She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a familiar hand was placed on the nape of her back below her shoulder blades, it belonged to the man she had chosen instead of Severus, the father of her children and head of a most ancient and noble house.

"Do you think he'll be here, after what the Malfoy boy said?" she asked him her green eyes meeting his blue

"I don't know, maybe" James looked solemn as he pondered what the reports of the past year had brought him, "I'll have to confront him about what his godson said" Harry and Neville had been implicated in an assault against a Slytherin student that resulted in Gryffindor house losing all its points, not to mention the damaged reputation of the head warlock of the wizengamot and headmaster of Hogwarts, the complaints that flooded his office were bad enough on their own, but then there was a letter from Dumbledore himself about the death Of one of their teachers, he had asked James to delay the investigation until the school year was out to avoid panicking the students, which in retrospect he was now thankful for, had he been there when the attack on the Slytherin happened it would all been under his watch and his reputation would have been on the line.

"He has been in a different country for 10 years, maybe they do thing differently there" Lily said, when James rushed through the attendants and called for her she was frantic, they had not dealt with anything above a prank gone wrong since the dark lord's defeat, and so panic had set in when she saw james with a child in his arms, he was unresponsive and for some reason no form of magic could be performed on him, james had pointed out that the ring the boy had on was some type of enchanted artifact that nullified any spill and would shock anyone who tried to remove it from the boy, so without any options available to her she performed legilimency on the Malfoy heir, but even asleep he proved to have a oclamancy barrier in place and prevented her from entering his mind, when that failed she tried forcing her way through the barrier, but she could not get any deeper no matter how hard she tried, it was james who stopped her pointing out the blood dripping out from the boy's nose, a signs that she had gone too far, all she could do is put him in bed with a health potion and observe him.

"Even so, the little brat had no right to speak as he did, we have to put him in his place" Sirius had come back from flirting with one of the waitresses from a cafe near the station "him and snivellus, he maybe a somebody in america but here he's just another death eaters, just like the rest of them we keep inline"

"I'd be careful if I were you siri" Frank came beside them "from what I've read about Severus and Draco Malfoy, they are far more formidable than most" it was no secret that over the years the Malfoy fortune had steadily risen over the years, becoming the richest account gringotts has ever had, not to mention severus' exploits that have garnered attention from the wizarding world and more dangerously the Purebloods.

"Read?" James asked "you mean the gringotts' yearly reports, The boy is only an heir, he can't touch that money until his 17"

"And then will take it from him" sirius smiled evilly at the thought of _commandeering_ a massive chunk of the Malfoy fortune "just like we did the rest"

James and sirius chuckled remembering their power over the _dark_ families, it was Lily's idea, she was the one to come up with a law that was eventually established by the light families as a way to control the older dark families, due to the draconian system of justice that govern the wizarding it was _by law_ that the only a wizard or witch that could have a seat in the wizengamot (the successor to the ancient wizard council) were required to be at the very least, to be the head of a house that is or was both ancient and noble, in the olden days when the those heads of their houses were still the governing body that made the laws, that law which to this day has not been changed, has given way for the light to take control, since only the wizengamot could craft a bill (only after if it were to be approved by the minister of magic) would become a law, so they jailed as many death eaters as they could capture, only the ones that agreed to vote the way they wanted had been spared from going to Azkaban, so with a minister in their pocket they passed a law that stated, _"any member of the death eaters or participant to the actions of the death eaters are required to pay reparations to specified by the ministry of magic for the families that suffered from the actions of the death eaters"_ and so they bleed the old families of their wealth, to the point where they could no longer fund any venture to the detriment of the half bloods and muggle borns in the wizarding world, much less have any influence over the ministry itself,

"I'm talking about that book lovegood published" published in february by the 'Lovegood publishing co.' it had quickly gained traction in magical britain, "the court of the crimson king"

"It's just lies, all of it" Sirius waved off the thought of severus doing anything beside playing with his chemistry set. "Any thorough investigation in his accounts would show you it's all lies"

"Even so, remember who dueled four death eaters simultaneously, alone while protecting an infant and won" frank darkly warned, the friends stopped laughing as silence grew between them, Remus had relied on his enhanced sense to track death eaters when he came upon a familiar scent, it was he who track the Lestranges and Crouch to a snowy park, the scene was lite up by flames that danced in the wind, they were all _nailed_ to a tree, bleeding and barely alive, they had deep cuts in their bodies, had remus not known the counter to Severus' cutting curse they would have only speculated what vetri serum would confirm hours later "if severus truly does have _that_ kind of power, what then"

"Your right frank" james pats his friends shoulders, "I'll have the lads run it through the works, we'll find out what Severus and Draco are up to back here"

"That's all I'm asking"

"I should read that book too" Lily spoke up relaxing the group with her voice "maybe I might find some insight into what he's been doing the last decade"then they all heard the whistle signifying the arrival of the train

They all waited excitedly for Harry and Neville the grim subject put in the back of their minds, as they were the only two children their closest friends had, remus and sirius used every opportunity to show affection, taking them to parks and teaching them pranks and less responsible spills, after years of being raised by the marauders, the boys were every bit as rumbunciuse as their teachers, but their smiles all vanished as they saw the boys solemn faces as they slowly dragged their trunks behind them not making eye contact, it felt as if they had returned from the funeral of a dear friend, the marauders looked at each other worriedly, then, James and Lily, Alice and Frank approached there respective sons and raised their chins to look into their eyes,

"What happened Harry?" James asked first as Frank echoed the same question to his son.

"We lost the Quidditch match and then we lost the house cup," Neville said voice straining as tried not to cry "then we _lost_ …. her" Harry elaborated further

"Who son?" Alice asked but Lily already knew "who did you lose?" she asked again

"Hermione" they both answered together, tears now pooled in their eyes "she hates us now, she won't talk to us" Harry finished answering the adults.

"She won't stay mad forever" both fathers took their son's trunks and started for the floo, when from the corner of Lily's eye she saw a puff of curly brown hair come out from the train she saw her get lifted up by a man while laughing beamishly, they were then interrupted by a woman who kneeled to hug the girl and lead them out of the station.

"Was that her?" Lily asked Harry who turned and lowered his gaze "yes" he said, "give her time" Lily said stooping to pat her son on the head, "it took me until the fourth year to even consider your father as anything more than a knuckle dragging mouth breather"

Harry gave a weak smile as James winked and mouthed 'thanks', they moved to the floo and were taking the boys home first, alice took the boys and proceeded into the floo where both boys went in first then Lily and alice, the rest where lining up to take their turn when they spotted a head of cascading silver hair exit through the train and waded through the mass of hugging kissing and weeping people, as Sirius was looking out unto the crowd trying to find a familiar face, his eyes widened when he saw a red patch of curly hair in a green dress, she was a taller than how sirius assumed she was, beside him was a raven haired woman in a red blouse, black skirt and heels, they seemed waiting for someone to arrive.

"Hey James, ain't that both of Snivellus' wives" Sirius spoke up from behind them nudging James on the shoulder as james looked to where sirius was looking, it was the image of "the indian veela and the one with all the tattoos"

"Yeah, should we say hello?" James look at his wife, asking for her permission with his eyes.

"Sure, let's" Sirius answered an evil glint in his eye.

Near a stone pillar overlooking the tracks, three figures were waiting for Draco Malfoy, a gaunt looking black haired man in a blue suit with a red shirt was leaning against the pillar, and two women, one was in a green dress that stopped above her knees, and the other was yawning as she stood near the platform in front of the two, her hand was over her mouth while the other hand was on her hips, a tired expression was on her face as she turned to survey the station for any distraction, her eyes narrowed with recognition at the people approaching her, the man behind her stepped forward to block james and his entourage from getting any closer, James had to look up at the man to face him as did the rest of them, the redhead noticed last.

"Dat ez far enough, sir" the man said with a russian accent as thick as mud.

"I'm James, lord of the most ancient and noble house Potter and the head of the D.M.L.E. I would like to speak with the Ladies" James gestured to the two women, he was used to barging in uninvited with his team of aurors into private property, he did it as a show of authority and power his office provided, so like normal James put a hand on the man's shoulder and attempted to push him aside, after which he expected sirius to make a snide comment about it being "above the man's pay grade" or "it's official business", however what james did not expect was the man being too heavy for him to push aside and an open hand placed solidly on his chest.

"I say only once more", the man tilted his head towards james' and said softly so only james could hear "walk away"

James narrowed his eyes at the man who was still facing the rest of James friends, the man had an unreadable expression, while sirius, remus, and frank had their wands out, james knew that he had to distract the man for a moment so that the others could cut him down, he had been in this situation before and knew that his friends would have his back, then a voice cut through the tension.

"Lord Potter" the red headed woman spoke in an american accent that had been refined over the years "it's ok Luzhin, he's not a threat" she did not meet james' eyes instead she looked straight ahead at the gathered group,The man took his hand away, as he did, james noticed the hooked knife in the man's hand that he didn't before as well as four other wizards that wore the same black suit as the ones that accompanied Severus the first time he saw him, barely managing to keep his shock from showing, remus however narrowed his eyes at the blade.

"Silver" remus regarded the knife as it was being folded back and returned to the man's suit "why do you have silver?"

" _oboroten_ " the man said with no hint of emotion as he clasped his hands in front of him "can't be too careful" the Marauders repressed the confusion from being noticable in their faces.

"I am Sasha of the most ancient and noble house of Princenee Petrov" Sasha the tattooed woman stepped forward meeting James' gaze, she give him a once over "this is my wife, Zara of the most ancient and noble house of Maheswaran and Prince, How may I assist you and…." her eyes met Sirius "Your friends, today?"

Elsewhere, Severus was feeling nostalgic so he was currently shopping in the nearby store that sold all his favorite sweets, he had never had a sweet tooth before when he was poor and timid, but over the years of Christmas parties, get-togethers and outings he had with his family, friends, and partners, he had acquired a taste for sweet thing, however, due to the various countries he visited _not_ being great Britain, he'd not had a cauldron cake for over a decade so felt like reliving one of the few fond memories he had as a child, he was about to pay when a familiar hand was placed on his shoulder, "we have a situation sir"

"Did your man just threaten me?" James' anger was boiling up to his face, reaching his eyes yet Sasha did not seem intimidated

"You approached aggressively, so my _man_ saw you as an aggressor" Sasha's voice was calm clear "anything else?"

"We'd like to speak with your husband's ward Draco Malfoy" Sirius interrupted James before he could speak, they had done this before many times, if James were to be a rebuke or outmaneuvered by a potential suspect Sirius would draw attention to himself and hopefully change the pace of the conversation.

" _Lord_ Malfoy isn't taking any appointments at the moment" Zara approached from behind Sasha with a hand on Sasha's hip "but don't worry, He'll see you in court soon enough"

"Excuse me" Sirius stepped forward feeling the rising tension "why would we see him there"

Sasha and Zara merely grinned at the question "You saw that the knife was made of silver" Sasha directed her words at Remus, ignoring Sirius' question and James' growing anger "not many can tell silver from polished steel, and yet you did with just a glance" she walked passed James now wide-eyed expression of such a brazen action and approached Remus, Remus was now clutching his wand, Remus raises his chin to show dominance staring at the redhead with narrowed eyes down his past his nose "so it's true what Severus said about you" Sasha said.

"How dare you!" James finally spat out "I will not be spoken to with such disrespect!" the crowd that greeted their children who've returned from Hogwarts were now watching with rapt attention at the commotion taking place. "Especially not by a death eater's whore"

That signaled the rest of Sasha and Zara's entourage to ready themselves, while Frank, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Lily, and James did the same, the tension was about to boil over when they all heard a voice that every one of them recognized.

"What did you just call my wife?" Severus arrived just in time to hear what James said, he walked with hurried pace, James faced Severus expecting him to stop and give him a dressing down and James would then provoke him to violence giving James due cause to arrest Severus, what he did not expect was the crunching noise he heard from his head as a bone breaker curse was launched at him from the now livid Severus, that's when Everything became blurry and James fell into unconsciousness.

The reports of the incident were convoluted, the daily profit accused James of purposely aggravating Lord Black to the point of violence, the daily herald accused of Lord Prince of being a fanatic of the dark lord and held a grudge against Lord Potter, the Quibbler chastised both parties for their actions at the station in full view of the public and being unbecoming of gentlemen and lords of their houses, the Quiddler also pointed out that the fault of the incident weighed heavily against Lord potter as he was the head of D.M.L.E., while the public themselves were more concerned about the how Lord potter the man whos son defeated the darklord as a baby, had been so easily bested by Lord Prince a _known_ death eater, the weeks that followed were full of letters and packages to and from each of Draco's friends and the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team, for his friends he sent them notes and pointers to help with there summer projects, for the Slytherin team a warning that due to the unprecedented advantage the brooms his godfather sent them the ministry or the school will undoubtedly take them away or ban them from ever being used in hogwarts, so the team unanimously decided to leave them at home when they returned, for severus it was another matter entirely, over the course of the year he had been trying to convene the wizengamot to trial Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabe for the attack on his godson, but everytime he had been redirected another office, or the court date rescheduled and even canceled for one reason or another, the law firms that he contacted did not want to touch his case, they would say their reason was they could not get him in their schedule or they had no one available to take his case, the real reason however was already revealed to him by Draco the moment he had heard about it at yule break last year, he had said that no one was going to make a case against the goyles or the Crabs because unbenounced to the rest of the dark families they were spies for the light families, specifically the Potters and the Longbottoms, they would eventually betray Draco to the Potters as the killer of Dumbledore and after the war incarcerate him to Azkaban for 5 long years in the lowest chamber of tower, however severus had argued that fainting ignorance would still be required to maintain the status quo, so he went on with his futile yet crucial activities, then summer came and he prepared for a party ast Lovegood estate to promote the return of the Lovegood name to prominence, and also to gather support from the old dark families into Draco's cause, so he poured his attention to the party and sent out the invitations to the families he needed.

 **Hogwarts, Potions Laboratory, evening.**

"Come now my lady be reasonable, what if the fiendish ghoul that killed prof. _squirrel_ had hidden something somewhere in your bedroom" Sirius was now leaning against the door frame that leads inside the potions laboratory and blocked prof. Blackadder's from walking out, he was trying to convince Professor Blackadder of his _honorable_ intention to make it past the door to her room.

"Why don't you try looking for clues at the bottom of the black lake," she said arms crossed and eyebrow raised "perhaps the merfolk can grant you an audience" she was wearing a green acromantula silk dress with silver trim and black stilettos

"Siri get over here!" James' summers, however, was far different he had gone to Hogwarts with the rest of the Marauders, now consisting of Frank after Peter's death when his home was burned to the ground and his body eviscerated by death eaters, he had them scour the premises and Quirills quarters to find anything that could lead them to an answer, after an hours of scanning charms and actual sniffing by Remus they had found nothing that would lead them anywhere, so they looked into the Pensieve where Draco's memory of that night had been stored, what they found was some kind of blood ritual, what it's purpose or function was as of yet unknown to anyone including the headmaster, then they showed the memory to the staff but still none of them knew, they had no leads and no clue, all they had was a memory and a body, "let's pack it up, there is nothing here to find"

"Well I _found_ something" Sirius faced his friend, dusk had now passed and the torches were lighting up one by one, his response had gathered the attention of the leader of the marauders "where is she going, in such fine tapestry?"

"Siri!" Remus warned from outside the classroom, he had to call them to the headmaster's office to tell him that they were done for the day "were going to the Aldus' office, would you like to join us?"

"Wait! Excuse me but, Where are you going professor" James now interestedly asked "if we may be so bold to ask"

"Mr. Malfoy has invited me to a party at the Lovegood estate" she glanced at the window, it was now fully within the realms of nighttime "I'm running a little late my lords, I must be off" she said staying very composed as she crossed a grinning Sirius Black, when her footsteps could no longer be heard the three Marauders looked at each other nervously

"Since when does Lovegood have an estate?" Sirius was the first to question the assertion that Lovegood, the kind and well-meaning former D.A.D.A. professor was now rich enough to boast an estate.

"Let's ask Dumbledore" Remus started for the office of the headmaster as he knew the other two would follow.

 **Lovegood Estate, morning**

Luna was humming a tune in her room that no singer had sung yet, as she waited for Draco she dressed herself in a yellow sundress, sandals, and a hair band that her father insisted would be appropriate for going to a date with her fiance, she had received her Hogwarts letter yesterday and was going to purchase her things with Draco today as well as prepare for the party this evening, after a moment a poof was heard from the main door of Lovegood manor, an elf entered her room and announced that Draco had arrived, walking downstairs she found Draco like she never seen him before, he was Dress in a muggle shirt and jeans with a strange pulsating red gem set in a golden ring, a golden watch, and his now long impossibly straight hair.

"Good morning, are you ready?" he asked softly as the calm and composed Luna descended the stairway to him, she had not seen Draco since she visits with her father at the Prince Building or at least that's what her new memories told her, she smiled broadly at his long hair and pale complexion all of which culminated in the Malfoy heir's feminine appearance exacerbated by the fact that he was still at the age where clothing and hairstyle were the only ways to determine your gender. Not that he was the only one to undergo change since that day _"Something is off about her Draco, her mind wasn't like this when we first met her"_

"I'm always ready to _accommodate_ you, _dearest"_ she raked over his figure and breath in his scent _,_ "welcome to my humble abode by the way, may we have some tea first before we leave?" she gestured to the set already on the kitchen table set up by her house elf, Draco bowed in response and took her by the hand and she lead him to the kitchen "sugar?" Luna asked as Draco pulled a chair for himself "yes, just one" he answered as he sat at the table, "tell me Draco, how's your _friend?_ " she poured hot tea into a cup from an ornate porcelain pot, Luna carefully watched every feature on Draco's face to see his reaction to her inquiry, she saw that Draco didn't flinch and even looked comfortable in his seat, "are you still having problems with sleeping, _dearest?_ " she sat opposite Draco, after adding a white powder to the tea she pushed it near her guest as a predatory smirk danced on her face.

" _He_ says he has a better use for that mouth of yours" Draco locked his amber eyes with Luna's pale silvery blue and as she flinches a little at his answer and counter question _,_ "he also wants to know if any of the builders have found the _bones_ yet?" his voice was clear and calm, Luna's shock had dissipated from the surface leaving a calm look in her eye.

"I was hoping you'd be _whole_ when you came back," Luna said, her smile was more pronounced but still controllable _"she used the same ritual I used",_ "And no they won't find yours either"

"When did you come back?" Draco asked _"her occlumency barriers have become significantly stronger, I'd need to use more power to get any further", "no, that won't be necessary"_

"Yesterday night" Luna eyed the tea in front of Draco then looking at him "please, drink before it gets cold"

"That didn't look like sugar" Draco realized that the serpent had disappeared from her neck, "Where's Mortred?"

"We only have powdered sugar in this house, it dissolves faster" Luna's look gestured to the grounds outside "Mortred's still lurking somewhere?"

" _She's not lying", "about Mortred or the tea?", "she'd notice if you want me to make sure"_

" **Mortred Blackfang, come to me"** Draco made an inhuman noise, Luna looked curious but hid it well, after a moment the heard a slithering noise from the walls

[ _Master, something is amiss_ ] Mortred pokes out her head from out of the cabinet [ _that is not the girl you commanded me to protect… somehow_ ]

" **No need to worry"** Mortred slithered up the table and coiled in front of Draco **"you shall protect as she is now"**

"That's interesting" Luna dipped her left hand under the table "what else did you change while I was gone?"

"There's more than just my old memories up here" Draco tapping his temple with his index finger "would you like to be a Parseltongue?"

"You can do that too?" Luna put her elbows back on the table as she leaned forward to inspect the snake further weighing the stigma that follows such an ability "she is quite beautiful, stunning even"

[ _I do more than stun_ ] the snake hissed

"Tonight, after the party?" Draco lead on his elbows as well "you just need to have some of my blood" Luna nodes and smiles sharply

"Why don't we get going" Draco did not look away from Luna as he finished the tea in one go, _"that truly was just sugar"_ , "thing to see, people to do"

"Me first _this_ time" Luna smiled widely then stood up and walked to the floo in the living room as Draco followed her, "haven't used one of this for a while"

"We'll be using a portkey, just hang on to me and hold your breath" with a smile Luna approached Draco wrapping her arms around him and rested her head on his neck, Draco fished something from his pocket and held it for a moment, it was an intricately engraved golden coin "don't let go" he whispered, "not this time" she whispered back, they were then whisked away like dry leaves in the wind, when they arrived at their destination they gasped for breath desperately and slowly reconstituted themselves, Draco pressed his thumbs on her waist and she slowly slid of him leaving her hand to linger on his cheek, Draco tilted his head to her hand as they shared a smile.

 **Somewhere in Diagon Alley, morning**

"I've never been here before" Luna looks around and found the scenery to be unfamiliar.

"This way please, my lady" a hand tugged her attention and lead her to an open door of a shop Luna had never seen before **'La Grenouille'** "come on inside" the door was open and a woman in black was waiting with a smile on her black lips, Darco ushered Luna into the door and closed the door behind them.

Inside the establishment was vastly larger than its outward appearance as it was the size of a cathedral illuminated by enchanted lamps, the faintest scent of flowers. trees and sweet thing permeated the air, it did not overwhelm the nose and filled the lungs with calm harmony, a soft and soothing orchestra played in the corner by itself unattended and the room was filled with portraits that lined the walls, the style of the room was that of the art deco era, full of sharp lines, floral imagery and feminine figures, the saw several leather seats surrounding a coffee table and there were five doors on each side of the room.

"Behave yourself and follow my lead" Draco whispered to Luna's ear, she blushes at the feel of his breath on her skin.

"I wanted for it to be a surprise" Draco kept his demeanor as relaxed as he always does, "but now that you're _here_ too, we can skip an entire story arc"

"All this for me?" Luna said as she looked up to admire the artwork, then she looked sharply at Draco as he did not answer, he was looking at her intently

"I'm buttering you up," Draco said with a smirk "were, in fact, going to a very formal very important celebration that you and your father must attend"

"Excuse me?"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to _'la Grenouille'_ , how may I serve you today?" the pale-skinned woman asked in a slight French accent, she was propped up by black heels, she wore elegant and regal black dress that clung to her slender figure, her pitch black hair was tied in a bun and her ears were adorned with black pearls.

"If you would be so kind madam Bridget, we would like to be dressed for an opening gala tonight for a dear _friend_ " Draco looked at Luna who now had a knowing smile aimed at the silver-haired pureblood, "and hopefully some new _ones_ "

The matron bowed and clapped her hands gently four times, two house elves dressed as attendants emerged from behind the matron and lead Luna to a separate room, while Draco was lead into his own room, Draco and Luna visited another establishment that morning and two more in the afternoon before they departed for the Lovegood estate,

 **Lovegood Estate, Evening.**

The sun had set and the guest was now slowly trickling into the party grounds,

Xenophilius Lovegood had never truly imagined that he would be the one to bring the Lovegood name back into the politics of the wizarding world, he never cared for his legacy or his pride, all of that rested with his daughter and her happiness, but now as he had streams of people arriving from not only magical Britain but also the Americas, he was nervous, to say the least, and as would all nervous people are to do, he tried to back out of it and hide away in his _safe space_ the concicuincise be dambed, unfortunately the way to his room was now barred by the very crowd he wanted to avoid, their numbers grow by the minute and their attire oozed importance and influence, that was why he was now standing at the very edge of his property in a very expensive bright golden pink suit with dragon leather boots and a white gold watch, but even with all his accessories he was still pacing back and forth wringing his hands like a priest in Sunday school.

"Lord Lovegood" a familiar voice snapped him out of his worried pacing "it's time"

"I don't know what to do out there, maybe you should go," he said with a shaky voice "you're better at this than me Severus"

Severus walked to the panicking man and calmly took out a small rectangular object from his jacket pocket, it was a box with the words _**'Black Chuck'**_ pooping it open "cigarette?" he offered to Lovegood, "it helps" Lovegood takes the papery stick and looked at Severus with a confused look, Severus produces another cigarette from the box and demonstrates to the lord of the land that they were standing in how to smoke, first he puts it at the edge of his lips then lights it with a tiny conjured ball of blue fire "suck in the smoke a little at a time" Lovegood follows Severus' lead "inhale and hold it in your lungs for a while" and Severus breaths out a stream of smoke, while the other man coughs out his, but after a few moments Xenophilius feels it in the back of his head and slowly the feeling crosses over to his temples, the sense of euphoria calms the man down.

"Did you know I lost my virginity to Narcissa?" severus caught Lovegood's attention, severus then looked out into the dark forest that enveloped the border along the outside of property "when we were partnered up for potions, she was afraid that she might not please Lucius" a dour chuckle was heard coming from severus "she was my first, and until I met my wives, she was the only woman whoever _touched_ me" severus took a deep breath through the cigarette and paused as he let the fumes settle in his lungs "thats the real reason I'm protective of Draco, I see so much of her in him and it hurts me to admit that I was not a better man than Lucius was when she and I were together" Severus look into Xenophilius' eyes "sometimes I wish he had black hair and blue eyes, instead of silver and amber" Xenophilius was now flabbergasted at the revelation, "I've never told this story to anyone, ever" night was dead-quiet at the Lovegood estate, apart from the crickets and occasional cicadas there was no sound for miles, "take another puff from that and come when your ready" with that severus disappeared the cigarette butt in his hand and walked back to the party, Xenophilius started to take longer, slower and deeper breath, then he turned around and walked back to the music coming from the elves that were playing for the guests, calmly and a little more confidently, he was however still holding the now spent cigarette.

The party was being held outdoors in the estate grounds that was now covered in obsidian charmed so it would not reflect any light so that it remained crystal clear, it appeared as if they were standing on the surface of a shallow lake, as giant beautiful pure white koi swam beneath their feet, as will as tiny colorful bioluminescent fishes, eels and crastations swam and interacted with each other, the whole scene made it all the more magical as the whole party was illuminated by glowing jellyfishes made of light that stayed in one spot or slowly swam over head as if the guests were walking along the bottom of the ocean, the whole perimeter of the estate grounds was now under a insect and weather repelling ward, the food was especially prepared by the elves who were trained by severus' house elves to cook delicacies from around the world, from asia to europe most of the food were served in small morsels serve on flouting trays that approached you when you showed an interest in a particular dish as well as wine and beer, the house that was once referred to as the _rookery_ was now a two story mansion with 5 other facilities dotted around the estate, two were laboratories that housed potioneers studying the formulas left by Xenophilius' wife, one was the publishing building the other two were storage houses, one for all the results of the tests and ingredients that were needed, the other for general equipment. Each was built in a French rococo style that delighted the guests and hid their true function.

That night Severus did not leave Xenophilius' side for the entirety of the party, they greeted every witch and wizard that was invited, some were old families Xenophilius had only read about, others were associates of Severus From his Travels he promoted them all to meet each other and familiarize themselves, the wizards and witches that came from the Americas exchange business cards, a practice not common among British wizards and witches who only exchanged addresses in their 'black books', but that did not hinder them from making new acquaintances.

With a crack of lightning Draco and Luna arrived at the estate grounds, he wore a black tuxedo, black bow, golden cufflinks, red vest and his hair framed his pale face. he entered the party walking with all the elegance of royalty, Draco spotted his Clique.

"Draco! Right on time" a woman with blazing red hair dressed in white and black accents greeted them "uh, Luna you look amazing" they share a courtsi and a giggle, elsewhere at the party the Hogwarts student that were invited were no arriving one by one.

"Did you notice this time?" Blaise whispered, he and Tracy were holding hand as they swayed left and right in a mock dance as they tried to not step on the other's feet, their noses touched lightly as they leaned into each other's forehead smiling and breathing in the other's scent until they were interrupted by an approaching Pansy

"So where is Draco?" she cut in between them "or have either of you even tried looking?"

"You're so mean" whined Tracy, as she wrenched herself from Blaise' warm hands "he'll be here, so just relax"

"And also-"

"Blaise shut up" Pansy half whispered with unmistakable authority and walked to Daphne as her eyes caught her distinctive blonde head, she had her back to Pansy a few feet from where she was now standing annoyedly amongst the other guest "please find Theo or Lily and meet up near the punch bowl in 10 minutes, alright!"

Pansy had been invited to the party as well as the rest of Draco's friends, and after they all arrived at different times she was now looking for the rest of them, she mainly used Blaise and Tracy as landmarks so as to not be lost in such a large expanse in which the party was being held as the pair had not moved from their spot since they arrived 15 minutes ago, slowly she walked to her friend minding not to look unlady-like in such a crowd as this, she did not recognize anyone she saw which was odd given she had been at parties before with all the purebloods' yearly Yule celebration, but all the same she was a pureblood and purebloods had standards to maintain, it had always been her fall-back to seek out Daphne as she was always the more mature of the rest of her friends, as Pansy inched closer she noticed Daphne was speaking to another girl a few inches shorter than herself, she was wearing a bright pink dress with white gold tiara even though Daphne hated pink and hated tiaras, so why was Daphne speaking to anyone with such bad taste, yet the most shocking of all was the fact that the girl was barefoot.

"Uhm, Dahp?" Pansy ventured, she was greeted by her childhood friend Daphne's smile

, the girl her friend was speaking to looked at her with bright blue silvery eyes that had red eyeliner and rosy cheeks, her hair was draped over her shoulder as if she wore a hood that reached her waist.

"I do believe we have never formally met" the girl's voice was dreamy as she spoke just above a whisper, she smiled and step forward to introduce herself "I am Luna of the most ancient and noble house of Lovegood"

"I am Pansy of the most ancient and noble house of Parkinson" she blurted out after she had stared at the girl for far too long, "do you perhaps know Daphne"

"We've just met, and now so have _we_ " she seemed off somehow like she was drunk and tried her best to stay upright smiling like she's hiding something.

"I'm sorry but have you seen Draco?" Pansy asked trying to get back to her train of thought.

"The blonde boy?" Luna asked rhetorically as she connected the name to the face "he is over there leading your friends to the bar" Luna gesture with her eyes "would you like me to take you?"

"Please do, I'm this close to getting lost" Pansy pinched the air and then pointed with her thumb Blaise and Tracy "let me get those two first"

When They reached the bar Pansy and the others were surprised to find the entire Slytherin and Ravenclaw Quidditch teams leaning up against counter of the bar, they were all in formal dress and sporting a colorful drink, the bar was manned by elves who used magic to levitate and mix the drinks, then they saw Draco surrounded by the Captains as well as some members of both Quidditch teams and some adult they could not recognize, judging by how the teens were smiling and eagerly shaking their hands it must have been a good conversation. Then the adults took their leave and the students followed Draco back to the bar smiles splitting their faces and patting Draco on the back.

"What will it be Sirs and madams?" the barkeep elf asked with a cheery voice as it used a cloth to clean a tiny glass,

"They'll all have a 'blue boy' gibbs" Draco said out loud to the bartender, and then he face his friends "I'm Glad you'll make it, sorry I didn't greet you'll personally"

As Draco said this Luna walked and stood next to him to which Draco hurriedly said "Mates this is my Betrothed, Luna of the most ancient and noble house of Lovegood"

Shock spread on every face within earshot of Draco, Pansy was agape at the introduction the quidditch team members froze in their seats while Daphne recomposed herself first, she elbowed Theo who promptly realizes what to do.

"I am Theodor of the most ancient and noble house of Knott" Theo followed Daphne's gesture and stuck out his hand to Luna who happily accepted it,

"I am Lily of the most ancient and noble house of Moon" they started to greet the witch for the first time and try and absorb the new information,

"I am Blaise of the most ancient and noble house of Zabini"

"I am Tracy of the ancient and noble house of Davis"

The morning after the party Sirius Black woke up inside his apartment near Oxend to find the latest issue of the Quibbler, as he focused his blurry eyes on the front page he promptly spat out his coffee, moments later he was at the Potter's residence discussing what was on the Quibbler.

 _ **The return of the king**_

 _Dear readers it is my great privilege to inform you that yesterday evening I hosted a party to announce that by the suggestion of my friend and allie Lord Prince, I Lord of the most ancient and noble house of Lovegood do hereby retain my seat at the wizengamot and thereby recognize my daughter Luna as my heir apparent, not only shall I be an active member of the council but also I shall work towards improving the state of potions in the wizarding world, it was also the stage to reveal another lord whom recently acquired lordship over his house, through an emancipation proclamation sponsored by Lord Severus Prince Darco is now legally an adult within the magical world, and by way of an inheritance test the result of which is as follows:_

 _Draco Lucius Elias Baltazar Titus Malfoy_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Malfoy_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Slytherin_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Ravenclaw_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Payne_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Kent_

 _Lord to the most ancient and noble house of Flamel_

 _It is however not all good news, for I am deeply saddened by the passing of Lord Nicholas Flamel at the age of 322, he had informed the french aristocracy of his decision to discontinue his ongoing immortality by way of no longer taking the elixir of life, he died in his own bed with his wife Parnell beside him peacefully and they will be laid to rest within his family's graveyard at Flamel castle, lord Flamel leaves all his possessions, holdings, and titles to his last living male relative, lord Draco Malfoy, lord Malfoy has also expressed his grief over his distant ancestor and will arrange a funeral in their honor at a later date._

 _It is also come to my attention that lord malfoy will be pursuing the title of lord of house black and acquiring its respective seat in the wizengamot, his reasoning is that the current lord Black is not only an illegitimate heir as he was disowned by the former head of house Black lord_ _Arcturus,_ _but he also gained his title through unethical means, furthermore he would like to have his recent grievance against Hogwarts students Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe for their attack on his person within the Hogwarts express train on September 1, 1991 which his godfather has repeatedly attempted to have the wizengamot convene on his behalf but has repeatedly been denied, delayed or inconvenienced, it's to this end that after being recognized as the lords of this Houses he shall order His case to tried immediately._

Sirius, Lily, and James looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity as the news sank in, the rest of that day was spent calling the other marauders to discuss a plan to combat Draco's growing power.

Meanwhile in a large mansion by a lake a red-headed girl reads the next chapter of a book, her parents were reading but forbade her from reading it.

 _ **Chapter: 3**_ _ **Kortov's Keep**_

 _After we had established a base of operation on top of a hill, after we had secured every inch of that hill and after all the wards and enchantments had been set up by our lead curse breaker all about that hill, we prepared to enter the tunnel that leads directly in to the mountain, 5 bodyguards and 1 midi witch and 2 curse breakers would accompany me and Draco into the mountain each armed to teeth, as a precaution we set up a portkey inside a choke point near Kortov's keep, if anything went array we would portkey back to the choke point by way of the tokins everyone had that I enchanted myself, and if any anyone or anything were to follow us, it would meet the rest of my team waiting at our base which we all unanimously decided to call "Kortov's keep", we had every healing, curing salve and antidote that could be thought of stuffed into an expandable bag that each member had including Draco, I was not taking any chances with my godson or my team, I took the rumors I had heard of what awaited us very Seriously, had it not been the allure of finding lost and powerful artifacts and the assurance that Draco's Black Speech could allow him to read, write, and speak any language he saw without ever learning it, if not for a last push by an urge that I can only recall as a sense of adventure, I would have never set foot anywhere near this place, if only I had known what awaited us inside, if only I had enough since that the gods granted a dog and stayed away when I felt danger, I would rather have put it out of my mind and left it abandone in that terrible place, but none of us knew anything other than king Ivan the red had horded all his conquest inside a massive tomb carved into the siberian alps nearly 400 years ago, the prospect of wealth and prestige is what drew the wizards and witches to my venture, they needed the wealth, I needed the prestige, acquiring rare artifacts was the only way I was going to ever become a competitor in a market saturated with old families that had unlimited wealth that quite frankly I did not have, and so we endeavoured to acquire those wealthy and prestigious artifacts, we had trained with muggle weapons and with each other for 2 months, how to hit multiple targets at once, how to escape if were are ambushed, how to react when anything goes wrong, as well as learn how to use the many items we carried with us, and how to heal under fire, we had a contingency plan for any eventuality, we were so prepared for this we almost felt excited to enter, how wrong we were, if only we had Known of the monster that slept in that damned place._

 **Next month you'll!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N, This fanfiction started as me trying to fantasize about a godlike Draco Malfoy who would make a harem of out of every female student and some adult characters and then kill Harry, but after I watched Niel Gaiman's 'master class' where he advised to be more honest with your writing, I started to get some flashbacks of things I wish I didn't do when I was growing up, so that lead me to develop some anxiety about letting strangers into my personal space and having them judge me, I want to somehow finnish this but truth be told I don't know if I can, so I may not be able to update on a monthly basis so I hope you'll don't cut me down for it. That's all, any way enjoy

A/N, the reason why I put Luna's adult;t mind in her body was because I am not cool with writing an 11 year old in sexual situation of which there will be at later installments, so this is somewhat copout

Chapter: 10

 **Ministry of Magic, june 25, the day after the incident at Kings Cross Station.**

That morning the minister of magic went into his office to go about his day, it had been similar to the many days that lead up to it, he woke up, bathed, ate his breakfast and kissed his lovely wife Priscilla goodbye, he had paperwork to deal with, courts to preside and finally laws to approve, but when he arrived in his office that morning he was struck by the site of the Marauders (minus james) waiting for him in his office, what followed was a _detailed_ report on the events that transpired at Kings cross station which had shaken the minister of magical britain to his core, news of the incident would spread like wildfire each with a different version and would inevitably cause panic, Lord James Potter and his Marauders were all war heroes that defended Britain no to mention three of them were purebloods and therefore members of societies elite while the Remus was a well decorated Auror with an incredible track record, for them to be attacked was not only ludicrous it was also against the law of the land, punishable by death by decapitation or imprisonment within Azkaban, the 'light' Families would call for severus' head on a platter while the 'dark' families would only fister with their contempt and feed their grudges, years of propaganda had painted Lord prince as a death eater and fanatic of the dark arts, isolating this was out of the question so the only way was to try and convict him on that day as a show of power and consequence and so Lord Severus Prince was detained on the orders of Cornelius Fudge For the attack, but as they set up the trail he received a visit from a person he had never seen or even heard of before that day.

Prof. Howard Lovecraft was a tall, thin, almost gaunt but imposing figure that radiated intelligence and power, he towered over Fudge and spoke with authority that could only come from years of political experience, the Headmaster of Miskatonic University had come directly from his office in Arkham city to the British ministry to inquire about how they were going to deal with his colleague and after learning of their plan he warned the British minister of the consequences of such an action.

"Let me make this as digestible as possible" Howard sips his tea as he sat in front of the minister and surrounded by Sirius, Frank and Remus, "over 47 countries including America has deemed Lord Severus Prince as a **'person of good standing'** , when a certain artifact or a cache of artifacts are found and it is deemed too dangerous to be left in the position of the government or group of people they send it to Severus, and he 'buys' it from them and keeps it in his collection for research and safekeeping so the countries and groups don't kill each other for the artifacts or god forbid use them and because of that Severus is quite _literally_ above the law in those countries"

"HE ATTACKED JAMES IN FULL VIEW OF THE PUBLIC!" Sirius yelled out to the tall man, "I don't care if he has Diplomatic Immunity where your from, HE'LL HANG FOR THIS!"

Howard was quit as he finished his tea, he did not speak for a long time as he intertwined his fingers as if waiting for something, Cornelius picking up on the atmosphere finally said "Sirius please wait outside"

"what?" Sirius' face contorted with anger "you can't possible considering this Fudge!" before Cornelius could respond howard spoke up.

"If I could be of any more help. please, don't hesitate to ask" he stood up from where he had been invited to set and offered tea, Howard had put in no definitive words that, if they were to convect Severus without due process they would be set upon by the American Ministry as will as the other ministries that have ties to Severus, (which judging by the headline on the american newspaper **'cosmopolitan** ' Howard left with them were apparently quite vast and immediate). And so Severus was released that day and would be summoned again later on in the month.

 **Lovegood Estate, morning, three weeks after the incident at Kings Cross Station.**

The morning after the party the grounds were once again quite the elves had cleaned after the party and the obsidian floor was now folded and tucked away within the storehouse along with all the tables and chairs that had been used the night before, flowers bloomed and butterflies danced in the air while bees were bussi with their business, behind a blue door in the second floor lay the outstretched body of Luna Lovegood, after the party Draco had lead her to her room to grant her the ability of parseltongue, the ritual was her drinking a vile of Draco's blood mixed with Morted's Venom and having a rune etched on the inside of her throat which Draco accomplished via wraith walk, the blood was to connect her magic with Sauron's so he could bestow a weaker copy of Black speech, the venom was to bind Morted to Luna as her official familiar and the rune was to grant her control of the new ability without the difficulty associated with foreign magic, after the ritual they went on their separate ways promising to meet once again at kings cross station, however it had left her weakened and fatigued so she slept in that morning something only hunger could persuade her to wake from, reddening at the memory that she and Draco were alone in her room, as she walked down to the kitchen to have launch she saw that her father was already there, Xenophilius saw her blushing and doing what fathers are to do when in such a situation, tried to ignore it as best he can with offers of tea and enough time to herself, which Luna found too precious to stop, she had missed her father, missed him dearly, giving him something to fuss over had made her smile grow,

"Daddy" she said trying hard to keep a straight face "I love you"

"Okey" Xenophilius was hiding nervousness with a cup of tea that had nothing to sip, Luna was now giggling through her smile.

Meanwhile Draco was inside Malfoy manor looking at the progress of the project as hundreds of workers rebuild the ever expanding domain of house Malfoy, as he was about to leave after a satisfying inspection at the building he spots an owl carrying a message, as it came closer it dropped the litter into Draco's unsurprised hands, opening it he realizes it is an official summons from the ministry of magic, he was ready for this and teleported to Prince Building to prepare his uncle and himself.

Hours later Severus and Draco arrived at The Ministry of Magic, it had never truly felt welcoming to Draco nor has he ever felt relieved to leave it, the building is massive, boasting over 10,500 employees, administrators and variously ranked Aurors, each of them always in a hurry and yet never on time, the vast majority of the business conducted here is bureaucratic in nature, chicks and balances to ensure the law is both inevitable but malleable, it's here among the rest of magical Britain that Severus and his ward Draco have come to reclaim their birthrights, earlier in the month leading up to the trail Severus struck down the head of the D.M.L.E. in full view of the public and walked a free man that afternoon.

 **I**

 _CRACK!_

 _Screams from onlooker were heard from around the gathered wizards, pleas from children to be protected, parents calling children to them and others calling for the Aurors to stop the fight, Lord Potter had been hit with a bone breaker cures that shattered his face in half, the wound started at the base of his right cheekbone and gaped across his nose to the left of his jaw, blood poured out from his mangled mouth as teeth trickled down to the train station platform they were on, the rest of Severus' bodyguards quickly raised their wand at the remaining marauders and moved in front of Sasha and Zara who now backed away from the rapidly spreading pool of blood, Remus shot out an 'incindio' which was immediately intercepted by a canceling spill from one of the guards, Remus then staggered back as he was hit by an 'incarico', Sirius and Frank meanwhile were late to react and were knocked down by simple 'bombarda'._

" _SEVERUS!" Lily shouted from behind the crowd, the wall of bodies quickly parted and allowed her to run through to the scene of all the commotion an unconscious James Potter was now soaking in his own blood, Remus Lupin was savagely struggling at his bonds, Sirius and Frank also unconscious on the ground wands beside them, she rushed to the side of her husband and lifted his gushing head she muttered a spell that filled the air with magic, James' face began to crunch and pop as the wound closes his bones and teeth moving back into place his skin fused shut, the blood now stopped spilling from James' face, Lily looks up at her childhood friend as he loomed over her like an executioner, Severus glared back at her with fury in his eyes , as if she had done him wrong. From the corner of her eyes, she spots the Malfoy heir behind two women she had only seen in a news article._

" _Take them back home Luzhin!" Severus commanded, the man bowed his head and enveloped Draco, Zara, and Sasha, in his arms and portkeyed out of the station, Severus turns to look at Lily again,_

 _SLAP!_

 _Lily strikes Severus across the face smearing her husband's blood on Severus, the gathered masses scream in shock as Severus turns his head back pausing for a moment._

 _SLAP!_

 _Lily strikes Severus again her face now visibly twisted in anger, the crowd flinches as she then falls the platform by Severus' backhanding her down unto the floor still stained by James' blood, now Lily wallows in the blood spreading it with her struggle to right herself, then the sound of crackling thunder drowns the crowd's deafening screams of help and intervention, Aurors flood the station as Severus raises the wand in surrender and nodes to his men to the same._

The entire court gasp as they all collectively withdrew from the memory of that day at Kings Cross Station, they were convened within the dungeon of the ministry all the representatives of the high wizard council were present, except for the ones who had long ago sent to Azkaban or declined in social status, they have been summoned to pass judgment on Lord Severus Prince for the assault on Lord James Potter, Lord Sirius Black, Lord Franklin Longbottom, and Remus Lupin.

"Present the defendant" Albus Dumbledore Spoke in a booming voice, he was now seated at the bench Presiding over the trail as Fudge did not wish to take part in the proceedings.

Severus is lead to the podium by four Aurors, his steps were quick and confident, his face gave no hint of his thoughts while his attire of a black suit with gold trimmings radiated class.

"Please state your name and titles for the record" Albus gestures to the woman seated in the corner of the court next to an enchanted typewriter.

"Severus Tobias Prince" his voice calm and cold "formerly Severus Tobias Snape, I am the founder of the Umbrella corporation, curator of esoteric artifacts, and professor of magical history at Miskatonic University" some of the councilors were confused at Severus' titles.

"As a formality would you please consent to enter into our care your wand" Albus replayed with a flourish.

"Yes, however I would like to correct your statement Chief Warlock, I have two wands" Severus answered calmly as he reached into this jacket pocket and produced two wands holding them for all to see one was red and longer the other was short and white, the Aurors to the right of Severus received the wands with both hands and walked to a disk at the corner of the room with an open box on a table, he places the wands in the box and closes it, then the Aurors stands beside the table as if to guard the box before they could proceed, the box was enchanted to cut off the wizards connection to his wands so as to reduce his chances of them escape or injure anyone.

"Will then,"albus dumbledore cleared his throat "Lord Prince you are hereby accused of willfully attacking Lord James Potter, Lord Franklin Longbottom, Lord Sirius Black, and senior Auror Remus Lupin at kings cross station on june 24 of this year" he then peered through his eye glasses "how do you answer these accusations?"

"Affirmatively, Lord Potter and his rabble have long abused their authority to gain their so-called Justice and when my wives were insulted so brazenly by such an unfit heir to his house as James, I was enraged into violence" the justice system of the wizarding world is so draconian that no real justice is issued only opinions, due entirely of the council being comprised of unqualified, embreed, emotional bigots, unlike the modern world there is no protocol or definitive manner by which to extract facts or dismiss fallacies, all one truly needs to gain _justice_ is to have a big name, a big wallet and a lot of big named friends with big wallets, "it is for this reason that I lord Severus Prince herby challenge Lord James Potter, Lord Franklin Longbottom, Lord Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin to a wizard duel!"

The court erupted in a flurry of murmurs as each tried to sway the rest to there way of thinking which is exactly what passes as a deliberation in this _court._ A wizard duel was considered a fight to the death and were used primarily to settle disputes between two wizards and not have open war that could cause untold damage to property and family, usually the winner is whoever is left alive, and essentially walks away with murder.

"Order!, we shall have order!" Dumbledore's voice cut through the noise "Lord Prince you are not qualified to challenge anyone as you _are_ the offending party as Lord potter was slighted first by your ward Draco's Statement towards Lord Potter and Lady Potter, as Draco malfoy was under your protection you bare his offence and its responsibility"

"True, but however my Grievance with Lord Potter and his associates stem from their behavior during my and their tenure at Hogwarts" Severus wandlessly extracts a single strand of silvery memory from his temple by waving his hand, it flowed and floats just above his palm, those who witnessed it gasped in astonishment at such a high level of magical control, "see this memory, this is the proof that I have been assaulted and proof that I have the right to demand _satisfaction_ "

"Bring the memory to me and we shall bare witness" albus gesture to one of the Aurors beside Severus, after placing the memory into the podium the court descends into a memory of Severus being bullied by the Marauders unprovoked, images flash of him being hixed and jinxed constantly even during class and being shun by Lily, all throughout his schooling at hogwarts and seeing no real measures taken to penalize them for own his behalf, once again the court gasp back into reality.

"We shall cast a vote if Lord Severus Prince is qualified to challenge" albus raises his hand and instructs the council, suddenly the door behind the council seats open and a head of silver hair walks in the room followed by several people, the court once again erupts into a mass of unintelligible noise only silenced by Albus' voice, "what is the meaning of this?"

"My lords and Ladies I am so deeply sorry we are Late" Draco spoke load enough that the court heard him, "we've been searching for the place where this would be hild and only now have found it"

"What pray tell are you doing here mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore looked seriously at the platinum blonde thinking of ways he would have to punish the boy for such an action as interrupt a court proceeding.

" _Lord_ Malfoy" Draco corrected "Chief Warlock, and these are mr. Poole my Ravenclaw proxy, mr. Mills my Payne proxy, and Headmaster Lovecraft my Slytherin proxy", the other houses Malfoy was head of did not have seats in the council, Kent had never registered as a member because it was believed that it had died out centuries ago and Flamell was not recognized as a British citizen.

"Forgive me but since when are you a lord of any house, boy?" Lady Bones pipes up from the corner of the court where the Bones family seat is located, _"bit of venom in her voice, she's lost her fiance and most of her family to the death eaters, your fame precedes you again"_

"Since I was _emancipated_ which was sponsored by Lord Prince My lady, I am also the lords of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Payne for which I require Proxies"

No one could argue with the boy as emancipations were a recognized and iron clad law that was used as a way to secure Lordship over a much disputed title, yet another flawed and easily manipulated law, in the end Draco's 4 votes and Lord Lovegood's 1 was trumped by 38, and so Severus did not get his duel with Potter but he was acquitted that day along with his bodyguard who were accessories after the fact, though Severus himself would never be detained even if he were found guilty since he had diplomatic immunity, the case against Goyle and Crabbe had been thrown out, due to the fact that they were _underaged boys_ , and Draco's petition to be recognized as the Lord of House Black was denied sitting he was not fit to attend the wizengamot as he was still attending school, although he was still the recognized as the legitimate heir of house Black by the Goblins Nation and now had control over all their vaults and the contents therein along with the properties dotted around britain much to the protest of Sirius Black, to further spite the decision Draco shouted that "Sirius Black, Frank Longbottom, James Potter, Remus Lupin and their descendants shall henceforth be forbidden from entering within any property I own and furthermore I would have burned your names from the Black family tapestry but Lord Arcturus already did that for me" Draco declared from his seat in the council which garnered all within the council to gasp and gawk. The news of Draco's now dangerously massive wealth had been written and rewritten in every published news article, not only in britain but in the americas and all of europe, within one summer Britain had learned what the rest of the wizarding world had already known, Lord Severus Prince was _untouchable_ and Draco Malfoy was not to be trifled with.

In a final effort Sirius Black had pointed out that as his parents were both death eaters and since Darco was now legally an adult Sirius proclaimed that his entire fortune be garnished to compensate for the Crimes of his Parents, as the court bellowed with unanimous agreement, both because they were mostly light families, and the few that were dark were now mere puppets, however what happened next had shocked even Severus himself.

"I know of my Parents crimes and their involvement of the Death eater cult" Draco stood from where House malfoy had its designated seat in the Wizengamot "That is why as the Head of house Malfoy and Black I have decided to burn the names of Lucius and Narcissa Noname off the family tree, in so doing I hereby disown them from House Black and Malfoy!"

The court were left speechless, by disowning Draco's parents he would no longer be liable for their crimes and immune to 'the peace and restoration law' which was the only way the light families controlled the Dark families.

 **Somewhere in Britain, Castle Kent.**

Castle Kent was foreboding to any who were not invited it was built originally as fortress to an army and sanctuary to anyone who sought knowledge, it had ten towers jutting out from the main structure that reach into the sky 700 feet from the grounds surrounded by thick mystical forest that had long since forgotten its own name, Draco ushered the elves that he had bought that day to a room deep beneath the antichamber, it was built as an escape route to a cave network that lead away to the sea half a mile from the castle, there Draco had them in circle him and hand them a goblet of his own blood, he instructed them to drink and then pass it to the next, when they were all done Draco ordered them to stand perfectly still.

" _ **be still and accept my power into yourselves, don't be afraid, you are about to join a higher race of elf"**_

Fire rushed up from Draco flooding the room with red flame, screams from the tiny elves as they were drenched in pain, after moments passed the fire resided back into draco, the room was now glowing with molten rock and crackling glass, another moment passed, the floor started to stir and wraith, hands began to protrude upward then heads then bodies, from out of the ashes came a new breed of house elf, they were short with gaunt features and long spidery limbs and fingers, they had sunken eyes and pale white skin, Long nose and ears, red glowing eyes and short stubby hair.

" _ **Join the rest, build me a fortress, worthy of SAURON"**_

the creature walked out of the room in a row, they move sluggishly deeper into the caves beneath, shuffling one by one and appareting away, Draco snapped his fingers, and a new door appeared on the wall, they open as they're pushed by two creatures similar to the ones Draco had created, draco walks through the doors and Down a passageway dimly lite and humid, he arrives in front of another door guarded by two quadrupedal beast the size of horses, there bodies were covered in long shaggy wet pitch-black hair, the beast move aside and the doors open, a stench of blood and bowels wufts into Draco's face but he does not flinch, inside were five skeletal thin green gaunt and six foot tall humanoid figures all with bloody tools in their hands, there was something else in the room with them, something chained to a thick wooden table as it quivered in its place, it was a small shivering elf, it's head was covered with a pillow case, while it was being flayed alive from its feet to neck, fresh and old blood stained and discolored the cloths that the torturers used as aprons and the floor surrounding their victim, the creatures then stopped there work and stepped asides, the elf was too weak to even prop it's head up to face Draco or struggle with the shackles that bind his hands, it wheezed and coughed more blood into the cloth covering his head, draco stepped over and vanished the cloth revealing its face, it's eyelids were peeled off, it's nose had been cut out and it's teeth were all pulled out slowly, as he tried to see who had approached him recognition spread across it's mangled and missing features.

"Hello dobby" Draco said softly as he stood in front of the atrophied and shivering elf "I was hoping you'd survive a little longer" the elf made a gurgling noise and vomited blood out of his tongueless mouth, " _he wants to know why you're doing this to him"_

"Because dobby, you betray me to Harry. Fucking. Potter" the the elf gasped and started wheezing again struggling to breath through the needles in his lungs, "I was alone, afraid and vulnerable, but you did not come for me, me! your master, I hid in Malfoy manor after I was forced to kill dumbledore, and you sold me out, I didn't know it at the time of course" Draco voice turned deep and inhuman **"then finally your greatest sin, you betrayed the love of my life, my Hermione….. to the death eaters, just to protect Potter from being captured after he barely defeated Voldemort, she was never the same after I found her"** a tear ran down Draco's face, **"you won't die a hero's death** _ **this**_ **time dobby, it won't be quick and it won't be painless like the last time"** draco raised his ring up to dobby's face, focusing his magic the elf's body stopped bleeding, it's skin grows back, but as draco heals dobby the elf struggles desperately as the magic amplifies the pain, all over his body, the creatures pick their tools up from the trays beside dobby as draco turns to leave the room, dobby's bones start to burn like brands as steam burst out of the pores of his skin, solidified blood shards move slowly throughout his veins, his struggle becomes more hurried and frantic, dobby's screams are defining as the creatures return to there work, dobby tried his best to protest but to no avail. Draco walked to the entrance of the castle with one of the creatures standing beside his suitcase, "Mr. sharp" a small emaciated green-skinned creature in a butler outfit with long limbs, clawed fingers, and elongated facial features bows at his master, its 2 yellow glowing eyes open to look at Draco "get me a copy of the daily profit and the cosmopolitan" the creature snaps his fingers, the cosmopolitan and the profit were now Mr. sharps hands, Draco nods and take the papers, and Mr. sharp vanishes without a sound, followed by Draco teleporting to a street near Kings Cross Station.

 **Kings Cross Station, September 1, 1992.**

It was the first of september once more and Kings cross Station was once again filling up with weeping parents, jobilouse reunions, heartfelt hugs and excited firsties, among them was Ginevra Weasley who was currently being held back by her protective mother and overly concerned father, Ginny as she like to be referred to had dreamed of going to hogwarts and truly learning magic from the legendary school that fostered so many famous witches and wizards that she had only read about in her books, not to mention all the feats that her family had accomplished during and after Hogwarts like her brother bill how is now a cursebreaker and Charly how breeds Dragons in hungary, and even now it hosted the savior of the wizarding world Harry potter, but more importantly it housed the now infamous _Lord_ Draco Malfoy the youngest and richest Lord to have ever lived and is the current lord of over six houses making him a _king,_ in wizarding culture if a wizard was sole heir to more than three houses he would be considered a king wich Grants him the right to wed six with for each house, she had only seen a glimpse of the book that her parents had bought from flourish and blotts but then that was enough to capture her attention, her parents hid it from her as it was not fet for children but that did little to stop ginny she read that book and waited anxiously for the next one coming out this halloween, she had already subscribed to Lovegood publishing co. for a copy to be delivered to her as soon as it comes out.

"Let's go already we have to get there early to get good seats" Ginny whined and beg her parents compliance all throughout the day to arrived full hour early, the entire weasley family loved ginny, not only was she every bit a weasley as all of them but she was also the first girl to be born into the weasley family for hundreds of years, and that was the reason they spoiled her since birth.

"Alright, alright gin!, for merlin's sake no one is even on the train yet!" Her mother had packed everything she needed for school and told her brothers to look out for her, they walked her to the train and helped her with her trunk as she decided on a compartment near the door, her brothers went to meet with their friends so she was alone, she decide to pass the time by reading up on the classes they would be having.

 **Chapter: 5 the Hollow Hospital**

 _We had broken through five layers of rocky soil each ten feet thick to get to a door that had been caked in ruble and mud, after we broke through that we entered a large cavity that was lined with white marble that reflected our luminous charms and spread out the light which helped us gauge the cavernous expanse we found ourselves in, it was an enormous room three stories high and with a chandelier and a reception disk, we set up portkeys and defensive, detection and concealment wards that we could fall back on should the need arise, we found several rooms that occupied beds and nightstands and numerous 'operating, consultation and patient rooms' and that the multitude of medical equipment that were neatly organized within their appropriate cases, we concluded quickly that it was a muggle hospital judging by the tools used and the lack of an apothecary, but what truly frightened us was the fact the the walls the ceilings were spotless, no dust, cobwebs, rats, bats or even insects could be found, my crew became uneasy at this abnormality due the fact that this facility was located 500 feet inside a mountain and sealed off with four weeks worth of barricades, I remember that moment as my pride and stupidity pushed me to lead my crew even deeper into the 'facility'. all my companions had never been to a Muggle hospital and so my decliration of the facility being a hospital was all the acknowledgement they needed and so we pressed on content with my answer, but it wasn't a hospital as I thought, it was a Laboratory._

 _We moved from one hallway to the next in an effort to find our way deeper into the mountain but for four consecutive days we have been unsuccessful, weaving increasingly similar scenery of clean well kept and polished white marble that gleamed with our luminos charms, as we traveled through the hallways until we finally encountered our first obstacle. beds, chairs, tables and equipment had been piled and wedged against a large steel door and halted our progress as if the impenetrable inky darkness wasn't hard enough contend with, after disappearing the obstructions we found another level past the 'hospital' each time we came upon an opening we find it leading nowhere or back around infuriatingly familiar passages that spiral and spew into more and more corridors in this madman's maze made even more difficult to navigate with its otherworldly homogeneity, we've been mapping the ones we've trekked for days and now laying down markers and carving runes on the stone bricks that encompass the entirety of this intertwining network of mazes, then we made another conclusion that was slowly becoming frightful apparent, we found evidence that we were not the only ones down in this stifling place, something has been stealing our supplies, moving land marks and setting traps for us, everytime we return we encounter more and more snares and traps, a bottle of poisoned wine or needles in our ration, Draco was the first to be caught in one of this traps, the pathway was flooded with some type of black liquid that hid the bear that was trap set at the very middle of the hallway, after he was injured we pulled him back and portkeyed back to Kortov's keep, as we returned the sudden odor bombarded our eyes nose and skin, the black liquid turned out to be fecal matter, for some reason our sense of smell had not worked while we were within the confines of the tunnels , thankfully Draco's leg was fine, the bear trap was so rusted it had almost no tension in it however it did manage to cripple Draco for a little while._

Elsewhere in the station was Lord Lovegood and his Heir apparent Luna, both wore an eye catching tie dyed shirt that showcased a kaleidoscopic patterns that saturated every color imaginable, the crowd immediately focused their attention on the pair as they threaded throw the mass of mutely colored bodies that shared a singular fascination with the Lovegood attire, some chuckled other shook their heads in disapproval of such informal ware, somewhere in the Background a pair of green eyes were observing the momentary distraction from his seat within the train, they darted back and forth between every blonde head that came into view, but none of the ones Harry saw were the impossible straight Platinum blonde locks of Draco, the first day of summer Harry vowed to win back Hermione as all heroes do when they fracture ties with an ally, he and Neville were to invited Hermione to there house and show her they had made a mistake and beg for a second chance, but as he arrived at Potter Manor his Mother returned to the Station as james his Father did not follow them, what followed was three hours of waiting before his Father and Mother came home, he was shocked to see his father with an ugly scar maring his handsome face, he told Harry to go to bed, Harry had been told all his life that he was the 'chosen one', that he save the world and that he was to be the greatest wizard to ever live, so when Harry protested by demanding answers about what happened, he cowered like a wept dog when his father shouted "I SAID GO TO BED BOY!" a panicked harry ran from his father as he heard more shouting from the living room, he cried himself to sleep that night and didn't meet his parents eyes, not that James was there the morning after, his entire summer plan had been ruined as it was now wholly occupied with his father and Godfathers arguing about how to handle Draco or _Lord_ Draco now, reading about the incident had scared to ask or even speak to his father, as for his mother she was far to preoccupied helping his father to pay attention to him, that however was not the only thing that happened this summer, when he and Neville had invited Hermione to their house under the guise of having tea or compare notes as a way for them to regain her favor and to make up for their behavior in the past year, she rejected their invitation outright by owling with one word "no", that hurt Harry and Neville to the point where neither wanted to talk about it, as children often do when feeling ashamed but not understanding why they started lashing out, so they each began to secretly blamed the other for Hermione's aversion to them, and so they spent that summer bored, estranged and angry at the other, their reunion at the Train station that day was less enthusiastic as the year before exchanging low and tired greeting "hi", "hey" and small hand gesture before looking away from the other's eyes, they were escorted by Lily and Alice as the marauders were still finding a way to counteract Draco and Severus' growing influence among the Dark families.

Harry sat across from Neville not speaking and looking around at things as to not make eye contact, they were friends since birth and have never been anywhere without the other, and yet it felt uncomfortable being in the same room and breathing the same oxygen, but what they hated the most about it was the fact that it was so unfamiliar.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N, Draco

 **Somewhere in America, September 1st, 2013.**

The night air gently brushed against the trees and grass, making a sound that you could swear was like the calm ocean being caressed by a slow breeze or the night air sweeping the dunes of the desert, the full moon bathed the land with glittering light that muted all the colors the sun would reveal if it were day, their were dimly lit stars in the sky and fireflies that hovered just above the grass, crickets, cicadas and frogs filled the air with faint calls.

Here in this place Draco Malfoy sat on the grass, his legs crossed and his shirt soaked with sweat, he was leaning on his knees while staring intently at a picture he held in his dirty, calloused hands, it was of a woman with short curly hair and sunken cheeks, she was sitting on the porch of the house he had bought for her ten years ago, so she would be safe from the war between wizards and muggles, the two-story house was in the middle of the clearing that was hemmed in by tall pines and thick maples, her scarred knuckles were resting on a large book on her lap, she was wearing a white sundress that revealed her almost skeletal shoulders that were covered with scars, she had a blank expression on her face and a far away look in her eyes, he remembered the day he took the picture, it was a Sunday afternoon, the sun was already behind the trees and it wasn't as hot as it was during the day, it had been the fifth time Draco was able to lead her out of the house without her screaming or struggling to remain in doors, he remembered those days when he tried, she would start screeching and begging for him not to hurt her anymore **"stop, please stop, i'm just a mudblood, let me go!"** she would shout over and over again, sometimes she would scream so loud that she almost broke her voice and struggled so hard she'd dislocated her shoulder or wrist, Draco remembered how he would cry every time she hurt herself trying to stay in the house. as if the sun would burn her away, after she freed herself from him she would crawl back to the bathroom where she stayed, it was where Draco often found her after something triggered her, he remembered it was the only place in the house that she did not cry or tremble in, she would clean the bathroom every day, all day, frantically scrubbing and polishing, sometimes she would wear down the brushes and rags so much that her bare knuckles were scraping against the tiles, but she would always keep scrubbing, at least she was too weak and malnourished to rub her hands into bloody nubs, she almost never ate, or if she did, it would barely be considered a bite, Draco had to make sure that they never ran out of cleaning supplies, he learned he had to wait until she fell asleep before he could change out the brushes and rags, otherwise she would start ripping her clothes to pieces so she could use them as rags, Draco remembered that she was terrified of anything magical, things like seeing objects moving on their own or the sound of popping or clamoring would trigger her, even seeing elves scared her into fits of hysteria, Draco remembered the first time he tried to fix her twisted wrist with a simple Episkey, she wrenched herself free and bolted away from him, stumbling as she tried to run on all fours like an animal, Draco found her later she was curled up into a fetal position inside the bathtub, crying and mumbling to herself **"not allowed, not allowed, not allowed, I can't use magic, I can't use magic, I can't use magic, I'm filthy, i'm filthy, i'm filthy, filth magic, filth magic, filth magic, not allowed, not** _ **my**_ **magic"** over and over again, he never used magic around her after that, and after she saw him cutting up firewood with magic through the window he stopped using magic altogether, she finally started to trust him when he snapped his wand in front of her, her eyes widened and for a moment Draco could have sworn he saw her brown eyes twinkle again, he started to get her to set upright on a chair and not squat on the floor, he was able to get her to stop cleaning the bathroom and slowly got her to eat at least once a day, _"those were the days"_ he thought. He put the picture back into his wallet, it was the only picture he had of her because flashing lights triggered her too.

But those days were gone now, _"she was gone now"_ he thought bitterly, all he had left was the fresh grave and pile of stones in front of him, _"Hermione Jane Granger, beloved wife, Hero of the battle of Hogwarts, and greatest witch of our age" Draco_ carved those words himself, as he did the other tombstone next to it, it read _"Lucius Draconius Granger, Loving husband"_ , he was too tired from digging to walk back to the house, so he waited for his strength to return, and after that he would get some sleep, tomorrow morning Draco was going to dig a second grave, next to her.

 **Hogwarts Express.** **September 1st 1992.**

A rumble signaled the train's departure from the station as steam blanketed the windows and platform, parents and younger siblings waved goodbye to their loved ones as the train accelerated into the distance, its rattling lessened as it reached its top speed and stabilized itself. some of the students took this time to wonder about the train to greet friends that were not in the cabin they were in, others went to purchase snacks or use the bathroom.

in one of these cabins a redheaded girl was trying to hide from her brothers, Ginny had hoped to read in peace during the train ride to Hogwarts, that was why she found her own cabin and avoided the cabin her brothers were currently occupying, it also helped that the cabin she was in bordered on the Slytherin side, hoping her brothers would not venture this far, however she was incorrect in that assessment as a familiar voice entered the cabin.

"What are you doing here gin?" one of the twins asked as he walked in uninvited into her sanctuary.

"You know your too close to the snakes, right?, they might come here and eat ya" the other twin said in a patronizing tone.

"I've lived with you louts all my life, I would appreciate a bit of privacy for once" Ginny was tired of her family piling expectations on her, she was the first girl born to the weasleys, something that apparently came with its own obligation all the light families seem to celebrate, they eagerly introduce their sons to her as if she were a price to be won, she hated it, she hated having to wear a mask of indifference almost all her life.

"What's with you little sis" Fred or George asked.

"Ever since you got your letter to Hogwarts you've been acting Like a snobby Pureblood" the other added.

"I _am_ a pureblood, as _are_ both of you" Ginny never understood why her mother allowed the twins to get away with almost anything, "everyone in our family is as much a pureblood Draco Malfoy"

"You stay away from his sort, Gin" one of them said.

"He's been building up influence in the dark Families, you know" probably fred stated and continued, "dad even said he might be trying to establish his own death eater cult, just like his father tried to do before you-know-who put him down"

"A 12 year old boy trying to establish his own private army?" Ginny knew trying to reason with her brother was futile, but it was the only way she could respond, if she stayed quit the twins would assume they had won her over and act under that assumption "do you hear yourself?"

"Were only trying to look out for you little sister" they said in unison

"Why don't you look out for Ron" Ginny asked, her other brother Ron had been sulking all summer after he came home and had been scolded by their mother for embarrassing the family, _"as if the twins didn't do enough of that already"_ she thought

"his a lost cause Gin, we already cut him loose"

"Don't lose sleep over him"

"I've heard enough of this" Ginny stood up and took her trunk with her, angry that they would openly boast about abandoning Ron "you two are the worst, if you can't be there for Ron, why would I believe you'd be there for me?"

The twins looked at each other and shrugged "Because you're _important,_ " they said in unison.

"OK, bye!" she sarcastically said, as she left the cabin as quickly as she could and went further into the Slytherin part of the train, the twins tried to follow but were halted by the Slytherin Head Boy and 2 prefects.

"Where are you going?" fred or george asked, not paying attention to the Slytherins halting their pursuit.

"Away from you two" Ginny said as she continued further into the Slytherin portion of the train, the Slytherins loitering in the corridor made room, some were still afraid of reprisal from the potters or the light families, if they were to act disrespectfully to a one of their children, especially when that child was the only _female_ weasley.

the head boy added pressure to the hand that held one of the twins "that's far enough you Gryffindipshits"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" fred probably said

"No, your mother does" the Head boy smirked "sometimes not _just_ my lips" the head boy answered with an evil smirk.

"You forked tongued cunt" maybe george said.

"She's been talkin' about me has she?" the head boy's grin grows wider at his own comment.

"That's our sister" probably fred shouted, he saw that Ginny was no longer in the corridor "you tight assed boot licker"

The three Slytherins crossed their arms and stood their ground, "She aint sorted yet, so she can walk wherever she pleases, if she goes to any other house that aint ours, then she can't come here no more, just like you two unsanitary low-wits"

"Unsanitary?" was the only word either twin found offensive.

"I'll have you know that we only wear the finest in aramatual silk robes" one of the twins said,

"It feels so good on the skin, especially when it was paid for with _your_ money" the other twin taunted.

"That's fine, we know how to make more" one of the prefects shot back. "Unlike you plebs"

"Speaking of money" maybe george took out a knot from his pocket and flicked it at the Slytherins "tell your sister I've paid up my tab, she'll know what it means"

The Slytherins balled their fest as the twins taunted them further by opening their arms as if to invite them to throw the first punch. the fear of further restriction by the ministry was the only thing keeping the Slytherins from cursing the twins into a coma.

"GET BACK WITH THE REST OF YOUR KIND!" a voice every Hogwarts student knew broke the building tension as he approached the gathered students, when they merely stared at Filch and his cat He shouted again "ARE YOU DEF _AND_ STUPID? I SAID GET BACK TO YOUR OWN KIND, WEASEL FACED YOU BASTARDS!"

The Slytherins backed away, but the twins were defiant, "were not in Hogwarts yet" one said, "You have no power here!" the other added chuckling as said it.

"I SAID GET BACK TO YOUR KIND!"

SMACK!

Filch backhanded one of the twins right in his mouth and grabbed the other one by the hair and threw him into the opposite corridor "if you don't want another smack in the mouth, you better bugger off"

The twins were in such a shock that they ran from filch, the caretaker was known for striking the student body or confiscating their contraband, but he had never done so outside Hogwarts, the Slytherins behind Filch stared at him and the head boy said above a whisper "thank you Mr. Filch" filch however merely grunted and spat out "bugger off you green prick" and walked back to where he had come from, his cat obediently following him.

meanwhile Luna Lovegood was waiting in an empty cabin a few door away from where the altercation with the twins and the Slytherins were happening, [why are we here, sitting alone, young mistress?] the Adolisk slithered effortlessly beneath Luna's loss shirt, the blindingly colorful pattern had distracted onlookers as it hid Mortred's movements from them perfectly while she made her way to this particular compartment [surely the cabin where the young lord sets, is better accommodation?]

Luna giggled at the sensation of the snake's scales on her body, the occasional movement of her guardian as it adjusted to compensate for Luna's position would often graze Luna's more sensitive parts "just reacquainting myself with an old friend" she sat alone inside the cabin while reading her first year books, she had chosen this specific cabin so she could reenact an event that occurred in her previous life, and just as it did then, the door opened.

"Excuse me, may I set here?" Ginny's sweet silky voice interrupted Luna's _reading_ , Ginny still held on to the book to 'sell the scene'.

Luna looked up from her book to find a bright red hair framing a familiar pale faced girl standing at the door "yes please come in" Lana answered, Ginny was already wearing her school robes, just a she did in the past, Luna knew she wore it from her house to the station, a strange multicolored shirt that seemed to be two sizes too big for her.

"Thank you" Ginny answered and sat on the opposite seat and sighed in relief as she pulled her trunk inside. She notices the girl was wearing a strange multicolored shirt that seemed to be two sizes too big for her. she opened her trunk and her put away her book, which Luna noticed.

"My name is Genivra of the most ancient and noble house of Weasley" Ginny stretches out her hand to shake, the blonde girl's eyes seemed to twinkle at Ginny and smiles after hearing her name. she did like her full name but she had formal when introducing herself like a pureblood.

"Hello Genivra, I'm Luna Lovegood" Ginny's eyes widened at the name, she had read that Draco Malfoy was betrothed to her and would be his first wife, "Judging by your expression you've heard of me" A smirk sprang from Luna's lips as she shakes Ginny's hand, keeping the tingle from showing on her face when she feels Ginny's touch again

"I've _read_ of you" Ginny relaxes her features into a mask of calm calculation that she had taught herself over the years, it was useful during the many hours she spent attending birthdays, bashes and balls at various _light_ family gathering she would use this _face_ to politely pacify the less than subtle advances of the many suitable wizards whom her parents wanted her to meet as she was the first daughter of the weasleys in over twenty generations, "when I was reading the Quibbler"

Ginny then she took her hand back from shaking Luna's and rested it on her crossed her legs "speaking of, how is Lord Lovegood?" Luna's heart hitched every time Ginny put on the facade of a 'proper' pureblood witch, as Ginny had done so the first time they met, just as it was then, Luna saw through it with ease "I've not seen him at the Yule celebrations he was invited to"

"He's been keeping busy" Luna said as she obliged Ginny in her little pantomime of a serious conversation "mostly he's been trying to figure out what to do with his new _fortune_ "

"That must be a herculean task in and of itself?" Ginny said, trying to flatter the Lovegood heiress while looking into Luna's silvery blue eyes, unaware of her transparency to Luna "by my estimates, he could be on par with the potters"

"He has began traveling to America to purchase publishing right to some American wizarding books not available here, so he'd have a larger selection for his company" Luna was now struggling to keep from laughing at her redheaded companion, in her past life she saw through Ginny's facade early on as nothing more than a child acting like an adult, now it was painfully obvious that she was trying to smooth talk Luna into giving away information about her father, she had to be careful so that her voice didn't give her away as she spoke "Lord Prince has also invited him to join him on an adventure, as to where or what I don't know"

Ginny suppressed the glee from showing on her face, she was slowly gaining Luna's trust, _"soon I will have her wrapped around my finger"_ she thought.

"Speaking of books, what is that you were reading" Luna knew what she was reading, but if she was going to gain Ginny's friendship again, she had to do it the same as she did last time, by being _invasive._

"The very first book your father's company published" Ginny answered and retrieved the book from her bag "the Court of the Crimson King"

"You like it?" Luna never read the book, or asked Draco about it, she was too preoccupied with acting as if she was still her normal dreamy eyed, soft spoken and curious 11 year old self.

"It's certainly a page turner" Ginny said with a smile that wished it was a smirk "have you read it?"

"no, but I could always ask Draco about it" Luna knew Ginny had a crush on Draco the first time around, now was no different, Luna never mastered legilimency like Draco did, but with her _seer_ ability, she always knew what people were thinking, by the hue of their aura "would you like me to introduce you to him?"

"uhm, really?" Ginny's mask crack for just a bit but she quickly regained control, clearing her throat she thought of the best response "perhaps after the sorting"

"I see" Luna kept her voice at a normal tone,

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Ginny said before Luna could say something else, Ginny realized that it sounded a bit too excited, so she cleared her throat and asked once more "Which house are hoping to be in?"

"Que será, será" Luna sang out as her response, Ginny raised an eye brow in confusion "Whatever will be, will be, The future's not ours to see, Que será, será, What will be, will be"

"are you...?" confusion drowned out Ginny's game plan, as Luna Lovegood suddenly started singing "going to sing the whole thing?"

"When I grew up and fell in love" Luna didn't answers or stop her Rhythm, she did however sing louder and gestured to Ginny to join her "I asked my sweetheart, what lies ahead, Will we have rainbows, Day after day, Here's what my sweetheart said" Luna paused and looked at Ginny expectantly.

"Que será, será, Whatever will be, will be" Ginny obliged, not seeing the point in ruining the mood or her chance of gaining such a powerful ally "The future's not ours to see, Que será, será, What will be, will be" Luna no longer held her emotions back and smiled a smile the could melt stone.

 **Hogwarts, great hall.**

The castle's magic enveloped him as it did all who travel within its halls and rooms, what they don't feel however, are the multitude of imperceptible wards and enchantments that cover every inch of the castle, they had been etched into the very fabric of Hogwarts' stones and woodwork, spreading to every corner and crevice that existed within the castle, the castle itself was under Draco's command,

Their were familiar and friendly faces all around Draco, (most of them were anyway) the word had spread of Draco's affairs this past summer, that his Godfather was nearly if not as wealthy as Draco himself, that Lord Prince is apparently untouchable and most importantly, that he is not afraid of the Potters or the ministry, only the muggle borns were still oblivious to the _king_ that walked among them, as Draco's eyes wandered he spots a face he had not seen in a long time, Gilderoy Lockhart, he sat at the high table smiling and chatting with Hagrid to his left and Prof. Mcgunnigal to his right, he wore a three piece Lilac suit, a red tie and a pink pocket square.

" _So he passed his test after all"_ Sauron spread his power across the hall to the high table and confirms his statement. _"And survived the transformation as well. impressive, but, only time will tell if he lives long enough to be useful"_

" _Me too, I thought for sure the ring would kill him"_ Draco responded without breaking his stride, he acquainted himself with his housemates as they welcomed him _"four of the fell beasts have yet to return to castle kent, hopefully they will return before yule"_

" _Hopefully" Saroun answered._

Draco Malfoy's Presence was noted by everyone in the room, from the staff to the students, they all saw him gracefully walk to his table while his school robes bellowed behind him, Draco greeted each Slytherin and Ravenclaw quidditch member by name and spoke briefly to each of them with familiarity and formality, smiling and bowing in respect to the upperclassmen as they themselves return his greetings and courtesy, even appearing friendly with the slytherin boy, some of the less informed students stared in confusion at the display of comradery but said nothing as to not draw attention to themselves, the Gryffindors however spoke and cursed under their breath at Draco's antics but said nothing above a whisper as their house was yet to come back from the shame of losing the house cup and the Quidditch cup, as well as their involvement with the attack on the Slytherin Seeker, the noise died down as the new students paraded into the hall, in front of the pack was little Ginevra Weasley with her chin up and a blinding smile, she could barely contain her excitement at finally being a student of Hogwarts, the first of the firsties were sorted much the same in Draco's previous life, after they were sorted they were directed to their House's table and awaited the sorting of the next members of Hogwarts' student body, some were more excited than others, like Colin Creevey who leaped off the stool and ran noisily to the Gryffindors, just as before Luna became a Ravenclaw again and she skipped all the way to her House, some of the students were now looking at her carefully as everyone knew she would be Draco's first wife, after several more were sorted the hall relaxed a bit when they saw it was Ginny Weasley's turn to be sorted, for the first time since the sorting began the Gryffindors were now cheering and rooting for the small girl as she sat on the stool, they expected her to be a Gryffindor like them just as every Weasleys before her had been, the twins already made room between them for her and Percy even started quietly lecturing the other Lions on how to treat her, even making childish threats to get the point across, Draco looked away as he already knew where she would be going and so to pass the time, he spoke to Theo about what they discussed at the party at the Lovegood Estate.

"Looks like no Slytherins this year" Blaise was leaning against Tracy as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, Ginny weasley was the last of the new students that were accepted this year.

"It was just the six of us last year too" Tracy answered while grinning at Blaise' _efforts_

"Have you convinced your parents yet theo?" Draco said just below a whisper to Theo setting next to him, aware but uninterested in Blaise and Tracy's antics in front of him.

"No" Theo answered unsure of what he was feeling "I haven't asked them yet" Draco had approached him and his inner circle with a plan to empower the dark families again, an idea that was incredibly simple but exceedingly difficult to enact.

"Mate, if you need me to help you just say the…"

"SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat shouted so that all could hear it.

"by… Merlin's… balls" Blaise said slowly as to allow the shock to pass and regain his composure, unlike the rest of the Slytherins who were now wide eyed and frozen.

Draco looked up to see Blaise' stunned face beside Tracy's equally shocked features, Draco turns around and becomes aware of the reason for the silence that had flooded the hall, every single participant of the of the welcoming feast was now open-mouthed or dumbly staring at Genivra Weasley as she steps down from the stool and returns the hat still on her head, Mcgunnagal had been so stunned she froze and lost her grip of the hat, the Professor regains some composure and gently retrieves the offered relic, after bowing to the Professor Ginny then approached the Slytherin table with surprising grace as befitting of a proper Pureblood, her red cascading hair waved and danced behind her, it reached all the way down to her shoulder blades framing her pale face and piercing blue eyes, the hall was so quiet you could hear the candle flames bellowing as a gentle breeze weaved through the castle, she went passed were the firsties should've been seated and instead went directly to Theo and Draco's spot.

"May I have this seat?" Ginny smiled gently at Draco, but everyone who had heard her voice knew she was trembling beneath the smile.

Draco stood up as did Theo beside him and a few others beside them, they gave her the space she needed "my... Lady" Draco said and gestured to the gap between him and Theo, with little hesitation she sat down with a smile.

the deafening quiet was then broken as Daphne who started drumming her closed fist in a steady rhythm that shook the rest of the house of Snakes out from their stupor, Theo joined her then Blaise and then Draco soon after, quickly the mood shifted and soon the roaring sound of the Slytherin table filled the hall with cheer as they welcomed their newest member by furiously hammering the table and shouting.

"HURRAH!" "HURRAH!" "HURRAH!"

Dumbledore was shocked as did the rest of the teachers in the high table, including Blackadder as she knew of the history of the Weasley family only having Gryffindors, however no one was more shocked than the rest of the weasleys who froze as did the rest of their collective housemates, but the headmaster realized the scene could not continue as there are still announcements to be made, so he raised his hand and the voices fell.

"congratulations to all the students and their house" Dumbledore stood from his seat and spoke with authority as to move things along "and now the feast!" with that he clapped his hands and food appeared before them, fresh, steaming and plentiful as always.

The mood around the Slytherin table was varied, the upper years were unaffected by the new addition to their ranks, they were at this point unconcerned of the affairs of the house as they were nearing graduation, while the lower years were trying to appear _composed_ about it as they were directly affected, the rest of them ate quietly but exchanged glances and whispered under their breath, soon enough one of them cracked.

"Is anyone gonna touch this?" Pansy said through a chuckle, she looked at her friends who were now all looking at her and were similarly suppressing a chuckle at the current situation, it was not everyday that Slytherin hosted a Weasley even rarer a _female_ Weasley.

"Later" it was Daphne who tried to calm everyone down, she looked at each of them with a definitive glare that they all nodded in response to, including Ginny.

The feast ended and students were relieved of the tension that gripped them since the sorting, though they would encounter it again in the morning, for now they would bask like alligators after such a Large meal, as before Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech.

"Now that we've all been fed and watered" Albus began to list off all the many rules and regulations of the school, it was exactly the same as before, the forbidden forest was off limits as is the restricted library, with the exception of the third floor no longer sharing the status it had last year, and the reason why Mr, Filch was on the train was to ensure the student's safety and to prevent another altercation from happening again "and finally, the new defense against the dark arts teacher" he paused as if anyone who wasn't just sorted didn't know "the esteemed Mr. Gelderoy Lockhart" Albus wave his hand at the incredibly dapper man who showed a wide smile at the students while he stood up and bowed deeply in a flourish, but not to the extent of his predecessor.

With a clap from the headmaster the first years were escorted into their houses, Draco gives another look over to Luna who simply winks and smiles at him, he returns the gesture and follows his housemates, the other factions of the student body followed their housemates to their dorms.

As the new Ravens arrive at the tower they were huddled together and was given the same speech that Luna heard in her previous life, it was about how information was a form of currency, being able to trade information with favors and vice versa, and all the books within the private libraries that decorate the tower were all charmed so that it's impossible to take them out of Ravenclaw tower, for all the reputation Slytherin had, Ravenclaw was far more ruthless, where as the snake would always look out for each other, the house of knowledge were the opposite, they rewarded the best and shunned the lesser, if your aren't the best then you aren't worth the time, before Flitwick became head of house, there had been many suicides in the past, though it was always muggle-borns and impoverished half-bloods, students who could not afford to make a complaint or make enough noise to garner results, worse still was when some of the female muggle-borns and impoverished half-bloods were forced to sign away their freedom after accumulating 'debt' within the span of their tenure and were made into consorts to more privileged purebloods (or on rare occasions) intelligent muggle-borns, there were laws within the wizarding world that had not been changed since the dark ages, one such law allow you to legally own another and if you had the right name and a big enough account in Gringotts nothing and no one was out of your reach.

After the speech all the firsties were shown to their accommodations, the dorm rooms were as they were then, private with expansion enchantments to make them 5 times larger than they truly are, it sported bookshelves, a wardrobe, a four post bed, and a personal bathroom with a bathtub, Luna pulled out Draco's gift, a small chess rook and placed under her bed, then with a snap of her fingers, the rook activated the tiny runes carved into it, they glowed and hummed as it started caking the room with detection wards, Anti-theft, anti-anti-apparition, anti summoning wards, notice-me-not charms on her trunk, self-sorting charms, and self-cleaning charms, and finally the rook itself acted as a portkey to knockturn alley, Malfoy castle, and a certain building in the city of Arkham Massachusetts, it also allowed her Familiar to apparate in and out of the castle to hunt at night, after changing she reviewed the lesson again and went to bed giddy at the thought of being back in Hogwarts.

In Slytherin, the sole addition to the house of the cunning was being welcomed by the head of house, inside her office, while the rest of the Slyhterins were dismissed, they obeyed but still they gossiped and gasped at the situation at hand, never in the history of the Weasleys had they ever had a Slytherin, Sauron never put much importance to learning of the affairs of lesser beings, such as men, dwarves, elves, and hobbits, why should a Maiar concern himself with their opinions, but now in this world and in this body, he found himself intrigued by the company Draco kept, so now he was curious about the new Snake in Slytherin _"what is the significance of the red haired girl being among you?"_ Sauron asked.

 _"Every Family that's both ancient and noble, have their own niche, something their family was known for or specialize in, for the Potters it was being master potioneers, for the Longbottoms it was being master herbalists and healers, which is why their two houses have such deep ties with each, for the Malfoys it was their royal pedigree and massive wealth, as for the Weasleys, it was their proficiency in magical combat, their ancestors were warlocks and battle mages, it is believed that they are descendants of Godric Gryffindor himself, in years past there may have been a few Huflepuffs, and one or two Ravenclaws, but every other ancestor of the Weasley family have always been Gryffindors, from all the way back since Hogwarts was built, they practically bleed red and (figuratively) Gold"_ Draco said in his head while waiting outside the head of house's office _"her being here is like getting struck by lightning… on a sunny day, inside a cave"_

 _"She doesn't seem particularly… significant"_ Sauron stated amused by what the _wizards_ give importance to, they were all equal in Sauron's eyes, none of them Maiar.

" _when she comes out of there, chick her mind to see what her intentions are, can't be too careful"._

 _"I have already"_ Sauron answered _, "she is infatuated with you"_

 _"What?"_ Draco's face was neutral, but his shock was clear as day to Sauron _"she's supposed to be in love with Potter"_

" _Her mind says otherwise"_ Sauron calmly replied, ever since Luna _returned_ Sauron has made sure to check every mind he came across, for his own peace of mind. _"Is there any chance she could be another one of your acquaintances?"_

 _"No"_ Draco's memory of that day flashed before his eyes _"she died in this castle… defending Luna"_ Ginny's blank stare boring into Draco's eyes as he stood over her disembodied head being cradled by a wailing Luna.

" _Is the girl… vital to our cause?"_ Sauron couldn't see Draco's Memories but he could feel a swell of emotion caused by it.

"She could be" he said out loud as an idea sparked in Draco's head, "Sauron, can you awaken her latent magic like you did for me?"

" _yes"_ Sauron said with finality, " _with her consent of course?"_

a silence stretched between them, that was broken only by Draco's answer _"of course"_ he knew what Sauron needed to elicit Ginny to grant him consent, but she was too weak for it.

Sauron and Draco had agreed to not discuss each other's past, for Draco, it was because he was ashamed of all his mistakes and misfortune, for Sauron, it would be as if he was submitting to authority by complying with a command, and none but _Morgoth_ commanded Sauron. instead they discussed how each other's magic worked, in this world, magic had many _rules_ , and they were all vague and contradictory to each other, often acting as guidelines by which magic _behaved_ , and as such they could be bent or even defied, however, on Arda they were _laws,_ they were unbreakable by any entity, except the _creator_ himself, the rules were: _"none but the creator can bestow true life or true death, Nothing can be_ _ **made**_ _or_ _ **unmade**_ _, it can only be_ _ **remade,**_ _no entity with true life can be deprived or granted power without consent or compensation_ ", but like every law that exists, it had loopholes, such as the method in which one acquires consent,

" _That's why you told me about my locked magic"_ the first time Draco had learned of Sauron's laws, the revelation had hit Draco like a truck _"you needed my consent first"_

" _And why you have greater control over this body than me"_ to insure Draco would not get any ideas in the future, Sauron added _"and why you need my consent to use my abilities, such as Truesight, Wraith Walk and…_ _ **Black Speech**_ _"_

" _Couldn't we Dominate her?"_ Draco asked, he understood the veiled threat and wanted to hide it from sauron by asking questions

" _Only if you want to replace a person with a puppet"_ Sauron didn't miss the sudden spike and drop in Draco's emotion. _"like Lockhart"_

" _I see"_ it was all Draco could say without sounding frail or foolish.

Just then the door to Blackadder's office opens, the head of house notices Draco standing alone in the dark and empty common room, beside her was a short redhead looking straight at him Ginny

"May we help you, _Lord_ Malfoy?" Blackadder said, she almost referred to him as Mr. Malfoy, but caught herself just in time

"I thought I'd show miss. Weasley to her room, as you had sent the prefects away"

"Very well" she knew that if Draco where to appear welcoming to the Weasley girl the rest would follow suit, "I well see you both in the morning"

"Come with me, my lady" Draco offered her his elbow, which she took.

"The stories told about you, my Lord Malfoy don't do you justice" Ginny tried to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest as she was enveloped by Draco's scent, hints of pine, lavender and roses caressed her nose, the walk to her room would be too short.

"here is your room, my lady" Draco need to appear friendly towards her so she would not be bullied by the rest of Slytherin as her family were famous for opposing The core values of their house "pleas take this" Draco holds out a white box to her "as a welcoming gift"

"thank you, Draco" she takes the box, "what is it?"

"a compass that points to what you're looking for, so you may never be lost, or late"

when Ginny opened the box she saw a silver wrest watch green sapphires set on each number, she took it out of the box and saw that it had snakes scale engravings on the silver strap, "this is too much, my Lord"

"please, call me Draco" Draco answered her "and it serves two functions, one, it shows the rest of your _housemates_ that you're one of us now, and two, that I consider you an Allie"

"you're too kind, Draco" she blushed at saying his name to him, before she could butch her first interaction with Draco Ginny decides to end there conversation despite wanting to talk all night. "I'll see you tomorrow then, and please call me, Ginny"

"yes, goodnight, Ginny" with that the two parted.

The morning after Luna was giggling and smiling beside Draco at the Slytherin table as they ate their breakfast together, all the Snakes welcomed her as she was a beautiful pure blood from a wealthy family and was not a Gryffindor, some of the older students looked at the new setting arrangements with an odd sense of wonder, it was an unspoken rule that all students stick to their own house to avoid any unnecessary friction, but now after their shared humiliation at the closing feast, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were seated at each other's table, most were new relationships that had been made during summer and (like Draco and Luna) were appearing in public as a way to announce their status, some were daring students who were trying to see if the truce between the two houses would hold true and feel a sense of danger as they were now eating at the Slytherin or Ravenclaw Table, others merely wanted to see if they could find partners in a seemingly _untapped_ territory.

"Miss Weasley" Blackadder sauntered to the only the only redhead at the table, "since you're the only Slytherin we have you shall merge with the Ravenclaw first years, here is your time table, it's been adjusted accordingly"

Ginny took the card and thank her head of house, the silver watch gleamed as it caught the sun, after finishing her breakfast and familiarizing herself with every detail of her schedule, she accompanied Luna to the Library, her class would start at noon as the Gryffindors would go to configuration first and then her and the Ravenclaws, along with the Hufflepuffs, Luna expressed her farewell to Draco by lightly head butting him.

"Lord Malfoy" Blackadder drew Draco's attention "your presence is requested at the headmasters office, right now"

"yes Professor" Draco responded smoothly _"there are some Veelas waiting for you"_ sauron spoke after checking the professor's mind and then the perception wards in the head master's office _"there are 4 of them"_

Draco excused himself from the group and assured them he would return before lunch, the group accepted and went out into the room, while Luna took Ginny's elbow and escorted her to their first class.

When the second years arrived at the DADA room, they saw the Griffyndors were lined up against the wall, cross armed and quiet, like the walls they're propping up, they sighed in annoyance as their attention was diverted from the floor to the Slytherins that now approached, some chose to ignore them while others muttered darkly, the Slytherins stood in the middle of the corridor while the Gryffindors leaned against the walls as they waited for the room to open and class to begin, minutes pass in silence while the appointed time for class to start came and went, anxiety and alarm started to spread among the children as the inexorable march of time inched further onward.

Neither side wished to break the silence that filled the hall outside the DADA room, for the Gryffindors it was akin to admitting fault, for the Slytherins it was akin to forgiving their past antagonism, that is how both sides waited for the door to open, each side wallowing in contempt for the other, as well as concern for the class they were supposed to have, then they heard the sound of heavy stone scraping against stone, the students startled out of their state of mind, rushed to the source and momentarily forgot their mutual hate, they were met by the site of an open door, but no one was there, from out of the darkness they saw a puff of bushy hair and a relieved expression on a familiar face.

"What are you all doing out here?, has class started yet?, Am I late?" Hermione asked in a single breathy sentence, oblivious to the gobsmacked expression on everyone's faces "Am I?" she asked again after none of them answered her.

"Yes" someone from behind said in a cheerful voice "in fact, you all are" Lockhart added, because no one had heard him walk behind them, the students were startled by the sudden appearance their professor,

"But the door was closed Professor!" Ron said as he looked back at the still closed door. "How did you-"

"There are many ways to enter a swimming pool, Mr. Weasley" Lockhart smiled down at the redhead before turning to walk to the closed door of the classroom, he stops mere inches from the door "one need only to ponder the possibilities" after his response Lockhart walked through the door as if walking through a curtain, the children all gasped at the site of the wooden door rippling like agitated water, the students gasp and giggle as they pass through the door, some held each other's while other rushed in, the room was now empty except for the disks and chairs, it had been cleared out of all the decorations, trophies and ornaments that littered the walls and ceiling, now only the bare wooden panels greeted the Snakes and Lions, they seated themselves as they usually did, away and apart from each other, something Lockhart found unproductive.

"That won't do children" Lockhart said, he leaned on his disk, arms crossed, and shaking his heads "in my travels and tribulations concerning the _Dark Arts_ " Lockhart smirked at the class "cooperation is key"

The student looked at each other for answers but their confusion was reflected on the other's, with a sigh and smile Lockhart stood up and waved his hand opening all the windows to let more of the light in, "before you are to learn how to defend against the Dark Arts, you must first learn how to avoid it" he pushes himself off the disk and walks to the center of the room, "stand up children" he gestured for all of them to stand, they warily obeyed and slowly stood at their disk "the best way to keep a knife sharp is to not use it" Lockhart weaved through the standing students explaining His point "to that effect all of you must learn to work together, this rivalry between your houses has grown from antagonism into outright hatred, young blood seek out action I understand that, but you're too young to understand the cost of such a mindset" he raised his arms and gestured to the whole class, "therein lies the dilemma, you are too young to know, and so to correct this we shall have group projects, for the first few days we shall learn how to compromise with each other" he turns his back and returns to his disk, "everyone shall set next to someone from another house, no exceptions" the whole class grumbles and gripes at the thought of being next to a Gryffindorks or a slimy snakes, "come now, it's only for the rest of the class, and the next class" the students started to shift and gather their thing to move to a tolerable partner, luckily for students from either side, constantly seeing their rival on a daily bases had given each of them enough of an immunity to survive cooperation for an entire class.

"I wont set next to those gits!" from the back of the class a voice rang out, causing the shuffling to stop, Hermione didn't need to turn to know who's voice it was "I won't do it," Ron finally added to his outburst.

Lockhart hummed through his grin at the young boy's uproar, "yes you will Mr. weasley, either you _all_ succeed together, or you will fail alone"

Hermione was standing on her toes to left her hand high enough to be seen amidst the mass of moving students "what do you mean fail alone, sir?"

"It's simple miss Granger, each week we will have a duel, first against each other…." Lockhart's teeth peaked out from his predatory smile, "then after yule break, against _monsters_ "

"Isn't that dangerous sir!" Harry finally speaks up, he steals a glance at Hermione to see if she turned to look at him, all he saw was a faint head movement as she quickly tried not to make eye contact with Harry.

"Umm… also wouldn't using spills in the class be _safer?_ " Neville added, while Harry furrowed his brow at his _friend's_ effort to feed of he's momentum.

"Overspecialize and you breed in weakness" Lockhart answered, but seeing the confused look on some of the students he added "if you only study to pass a test, then you'll only ever be a good test passers"

The Lions set beside the Snakes, most don't make eye contact while others weakly smile or exchange glances with each other, however one redheaded student doesn't move from his seat and pouts with his hands tucked in his armpits looking defiant as all the rest follow their professor's instructions, still grinning Lockhart focuses on Ron "so you will not do as I say then?"

"No sir" Ron doubles down, all the class looks at Ron in rapt attention,

"Very well mr. weasley" Lockhart turns to the black board and started writing " _detention_ , every night until you change your mind" the class gasp at the punishment, detention meant that Ron would miss study groups or spare time or even sleep, for it to be every night would be severe.

"Why do you always do this?!" Hermione spat at Ron, she hated him for dragging their house down with his pranks and belligerence, this time he was openly challenging authority "why can't you just-"

"Miss Granger" Lockhart interrupted without turning away from the black board "we do not burn someone to teach them that fire is hot" he finishes his writing and turns to the class "neither should you set yourself on fire to keep anyone warm"

Hermione lowered her head, as did the rest of the class, except for Ron who raises his chin in defiance, as if to cling to what he perceived to be his honor, but his mood swiftly changes upon seeing what Lockhart wrote on the board.

" _pop quiz"_

"that is for tomorrow, children" Lockhart announced "for today, we shall find out how far you're at this subject"

The class growls at the prospect of answering a test they aren't prepared for, even Hermione flinches, she did not want a less than perfect mark on her record.

"Now, now students, you're not being graded, it's only to see where you strengths and weaknesses are" Lockhart smile warmly at his students with a hand on his hip, he flicks his wand and spreads out a 100 item test paper. "You've already failed to see the illusion on the door"

"candy cane" Blackadder and Draco arrive at the headmaster's office and ascended the stairs, the door promptly opened upon Draco reaching it, inside four people were seated, two three adults women and one young girl, all of them dressed in regal attire that radiated wealth and power, the two of the three had black hair, while the girl and the third woman were blond, the blonde woman ha tied her hair into a bun, all of them were veelas as Sauron had said, Draco instantly knew who two of them were.

"good morning my boy" Dumbledore twinkled his eyes at Draco and gesturing to a seat opposite the veelas, "sherbet lemon?"

"no thank you headmaster" Draco shock his head at the offer and approached the veelas and bowed "to what do I owe the pleasure of meetin Lady Fleur and Lady Renee Delacour, aswell as...", _"Madam Dreaxa and minister Burgundy"_ sauron informed after reading their minds "Madam Dreaxa and minister Burgundy?"

 **Somewhere in America, September 2nd, 2013.**

Draco woke up at five in the morning like he usually did, he went inside the bathroom to take a shower, their used to be a floral pattern on the tiles but it had been worn down into its offwhite base color, after that he prepared breakfast, he cooked everything in the fridge, or at least tried to, he started by cutting the vegetables and then the spices, then the meat, when he was at the orphanage the children had to help with the cooking because there wasn't enough staff, he loved to cook and once dreamed of becoming a chief somewhere, far away from the dirty, dank, and degrading orphanage, even during his Hogwarts years he paid for his tuition by working in restaurants and cafes in muggle London, now he would eat everything in his fridge and place what he couldn't outside for whatever wanted it, he wasn't going to be their tomorrow anyway, after lunch he cleaned the house one last time, luckily it was usually clean and so all he needed to do was fold the bed sheets and blankets and place them in the closet, it was 10:00 AM when he was done and he ate lunch early so he could have enough time to dig a grave deep enough beside his wife. When he walked out of his house, he saw that a woman was standing at the foot of Hermione's Grave, the woman had long silvery blonde and straight hair, she was wearing a black dress and barefooted, Draco knew who it was and so walked confidently towards her, when he came closer he could see that she had placed a bouquet of flowers on top of her Hermione's grave.

"May I help you, Miss Lovegood?" Draco said calmly as carried the pickax and shovel in each hand.

"Would you like to see her again, Draco?" Luna said as she turned to face him, usually Draco would get mad at the way she talked to him, having grown up in an environment that promotes violence as a means to an end, and show of force usually got results, but that was a lifetime ago.

"More than anything" Draco's voices was defeated and tired.

"Then invite me to your house, I have something you might like"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** this will be the last chapter of this story, I'm publishing this as I will rewrite it some time in the future, the reason I stopped the first time was because of how poorly i wrote the first chapters and looking back I realize I never really thought it through, in all honesty it was supposed to be a smutty fic for Draco, but after my brother died I kind of forgot about it, I only started reading this when a few reviews pointed out that how many errors there were in my other story.

So I would like to declare this Version of this fic Officially dead. RIP

 **P.S.** this was a work in progress so there will be continuity ERRORS

 **Granger Residence**

Hermione walked to the kitchen to make herself some tea, her mother often made her hot tea to help her sleep after a particularly hard or upsetting day, however Hermione wished to exercise her independence so she started making tea for herself early on, boiling water in the kettle but keeping the cap open so it wouldn't whistle and wake everyone, after the five minutes it takes for tea incorporate itself and settle, she went and had a seat, she had a great many concerns that all sprang from one frustratingly perfect face, Draco Lucius Elias Balthazar Malfoy, he had wished to be her friend since day one but due to them being in different houses, any interaction would only be limited to an academic function. Anything else would be interpreted differently as anything but friendly, she takes a sip of the tea and feels the heat spread inside her soothing and softening her senses.

"Can't sleep?" a soft masculine voice drew her attention from her mug to the site of her father standing in the kitchen door, "is it a boy that's keeping you up?"

"Dad!" Hermione complained as her father grins as all fathers do when seeing their child act like a child, "can't I just brood in silence?"

"I hope it's not a girl" he said smiling at Hermione's wide eyes and slack jaw at such an implications "they'll avoid the question and pretend they're fine" he said walking to her and stopping at her side towering over Hermione and gesturing to the chair opposite her own "may I set?"

"Yes, you may" she said after composing herself, Hermione loves her father, he always made her laugh with one of his witty remarks or his goofy attitude, and he never yelled at her or hit her as she heard some parents do to their children, if she made a mistake he always tried to explain how things were as they were so she wouldn't be confused by them and so she learned how to correct herself, she took a deep breath and confessed to her father "the boy I told you about, the one with the white hair and can speak to any animal"

"Mr. Malfoy, yes?" she talked at length about the perfect and unbelievably talented boy that she hated because he was better than her in every way, sometimes he wanted to just cover his ears and ignore her, _"but that's not how you raise good children"_ he thought "did he reject you?"

Hermione growled at him and he lifted his hands defensively but smiled all the same "it's _lord_ Malfoy now and no, I rejected him" she said a little too proud of herself "He wanted to be my friend, but then he called me a mudblood, so I told him to get lost!"

"You know when I was a boy, I would teas girls just to get a reaction from them," he recalled his childhood with some guilt as anyone would when remembering the past and coming across a memory of something they should not have done, "I would tease and taunt girls to get them to react and notice me, because all I wanted was their attention and… affection as well"

"Teas them how" Hermione asked, her father didn't like to talk about his childhood or his military career, neither did he speak about his time in the Korean war, he only mentioned it after Hermione noticed some of his patients called him "ducky" when her father's name is Robert.

"I'd call then names or hit them" he started wringing his hands and lower his gaze "anything to get noticed, really"

"You sound like you're a Weasley" Hermione mocked, she told her parents everything that happened at Hogwarts, even the troll that snuck into the school, in a moment of arrogance as all children have to feel superior she said "did you bully kids and called it a prank too?"

Her father said nothing, he lowered his head and curled his lip at her accusation, Hermione seeing her error wrapped her hands around the mug of tea and sighed as she lowered her eyes as well, her father hated himself for some reason, she could tell, she never asked because she did not want to upset her Father, but sometimes she wondered what it was.

"I can't tell you how to live your life Hazel, I can't even do that for myself" She softened at her nickname she got from the color of her eyes, "but what I _can_ tell you is this" Her father lifted his head and with a sad look in his eyes he placed his hands on the table, "I was the youngest of five brothers" his lips twitched as the words passed them, shock spread across Hermione's face at the revelation that she had uncles on her father's side "and they raised me more than our parents did, poorly I might add" Hermione could see his jaw clench and hear him wringing his hands a little too hard "I acted the way they acted and spoke the way they spoke" his shoulders dropped and his feature relaxed "your mother saved my life you know" a smile lights up his face "she taught me how to _not_ be a cunt"

Hermione giggled at his use of the word, he always kept up appearances for his patients but sometimes when they're alone he'd tell her what he really thought of the people he interacted with.

"Come back to bed" another familiar voice drew Hermione's attention, "both of you"

She smiled at her mother standing at the door with her messy hair and loose nightgown

"He said _cunt_ again mum" Hermione pointed at her father and saw him taking her mug of tea and downed the whole thing "hey!"

"Stop bullying your father Hazel" was all her mother could say before her father rushed to her mother's side and scooped her up into his arms, her mother laughed and held on to his shoulders burying her face into his crook of his neck.

Hermione placed the empty mug in the sink and went back to bed, she felt lighter somehow as she walked to her room and heard her parents giggling in their room, two doors down.

The next morning she awoke to her Hogwarts letter and list of books to purchase, it only had one book requirement: the Monster Manual by Lord Gerald Gygax

She felt disappointed at the meager reading material they would have this year, she loved to read and to learn, she wanted to learn everything she could about the magical world and its many inhabitants, in the first visit to Diagon Alley she found out that there were limits to what she could purchase, some books had restriction that only adult witches and wizards could bypass, so even if she wanted to learn everything, she could only do so within the boundaries set by the ministry, although at the time she was too enamored by the fact that she was a witch and that she would be learning magic to question it.

This year however she was less naive after reading the book Malfoy gave her, with reservation and reluctance as she would essentially be allowing herself to be biased in favor of Malfoy's side of the argument, however, in it she found that most of the laws passed by the Wizengamot were either draconian or _deliberate_ , granting the members of the council more power, while garnishing from the rest of the wizarding world, an example of these laws is the "dark arts restriction act" that prevents the _exposure_ of young malleable minds to the _Dark Arts_ , unfortunately the higher levels of magic can be considered Dark as they, like all dark magic require sacrifice for greater power, and so Hermione frustratingly could not read ahead as she loved to do, instead she went with her father into " **Little Book Store** ",the inside of the store was enchanted to be larger, it mainly comprised of massive book shelves that reached the 100 foot ceiling and they were all packed to the gills with books, they're positioned in a spiral that flared outward with space between to allow passage and patronage, but it was _not_ a cacophony of coiling corridors, clustered cabinets and confusing catalogs like Olivandar's shop where magic was used extensively to find what you were looking for, it was instead a constantly cleaned, carefully contained and conveniently comprehensive system that allowed anyone to find their purchases, a few people were inside already perusing the store's collection, some with children others with adults, at the center of the store was a elderly woman who seemed to be the teller

"Excuse us ma'am, but do you have…" Robert (Hermione's father) asked pulling out the Hogwarts list of requirements, which the witch saw.

"The Monster Manual by Lord Gerald Gygax, Dearies?" The teller asked with a wide and warm smile that brightened up the room, Robert and Hermione nodded a responding to her smile "you're a little early, dear, usually the students enjoy the summer break and don't come until a week before the train"

"Well ma'am" Hermione answered the teller with confidence and clarity "I'm an unusual witch"

"Very well deary" the woman nodded and motioned to an elf who bowed and snapped it's fingers, a moment later a large book floated towards the counter and flopped down like a stone slab "that well be 25 galleons"

Robert picks up the book and was surprised, as it was the size of a pizza box, half a foot thick and over twenty pounds, the covers were made of some type of metal that absorbs the light and made it a few shades darker than it is and made the golden inlays of title and author shine brighter, as well as a few ornate silver inlays of a bear, a dragon, a lion and an owl, or what Robert though the carvings were supposed to represent as they were stylized in a Norse runic way, after lifting the book he surmised that it would be too heavy for Hermione to carry out of the shop, much less to and from classes "do you have a smaller, lighter edition?"

The teller smiled and chuckled then responded "the book has a powerful enchantment attached to it that multiplies its weight the longer you hold it, however it will be removed upon purchase"

"Why is that?" Robert mused as he attempted to open the book and found it unresponsive

"It prevents thief" the teller had and amused smirk on her warm face like a grandmother when explaining something to a child, "physically and magically"

"So if I buy it, it won't be heavy anymore?" Hermione asked eyeing the large tome

"Precisely deary"

"Very well ma'am" Robert took out the amount from the pouch that was provided by Grinngots bank "thank you, ma'am"

"Indeed deary" she responded twerking her wand above the book, a blue fabric appears beneath the book and envelopes it into a fine package tied with red ribbon and a bow, "do come back when you need another book"

As they walked towards the door it suddenly opened and through the door Hermione spots a boy she recognized enter her line of site, then two more boys, both having the same face, followed by a man and a woman, all of them had red hair, not wanting to confront Ron Weasley and his brothers she tried to go behind her father to hide from them, which in turn alerts Robert to her behavior,

"What's wrong?" Robert asked Hermione burying her face into his leg.

"That's weasley and his brothers" Hermione said glaring at that redheads "let's go, before they see us"

Robert looked at the group of redheads that passed them and notice that there was one boy who was trailing behind the others and he had a scowl on his face, Hermione had pulled him aside out of the way of the Weasleys and they walked past him and Hermione.

Come on Ron keep up!" the red headed woman loudly said to which the boy grimaced even more as one of the twins in front of Ron whacks him on the head and turned as if nothing had happened, Ron did not react and simple continued to follow, Robert tilted his head and saw that the middle-aged redhead did not react either.

"Come on Hazel" Robert said as Hermione was waiting for the Weasleys to pass so she and her father could leave "let's go home"

Hermione sighed in relief as they finally left the Bookstore, looking forward to the book she would devour the moment they arrived home, giddy with anticipation of gaining new knowledge, Robert on the other hand had acquired an idea, Robert was stubborn by nature and pursued his ideas to the very end, wherever it may lead him, and just like most of his ideas _this_ one didn't go away.

 **Hogwarts, Gryffindor Dorm.**

She found a black notebook inside the cabin she sequestered herself in to avoid potter and longbottom, the notebook was old and worn, pieces of the cover were peeling off, when she opened it, she saw that the pages were discolored with brown and black stains, yet Hermione did not throw it away. She felt a sense of wonder at such an old notebook, it had a rustic and roughness to it. So she decided to make it her own and use it for her notes.

 _"September, 1 1992._

 _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

Then the letters quickly started to fade away, Hermione furrowed her brows in confusion, then she wrote it again,

 _"September, 1 1992._

 _Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry"_

And again the letters sank into the page leaving no trace but Hermione's growing frustration, an idea came to her, perhaps the book was another of the twins pranks that they play on people and pat themselves on the back thinking it was clever, she sighed at the thought and carried the book to the fireplace to burn thinking that it would at least infuriate the twins at her burning one of their _inventions_ and blaming her for it, she closed the book and cast it into the fire, but as the book slide off her hand she feels a sharp pain surge up her index finger, she hisses at the pain and checks her injury, it sheds a single drop of blood before Hermione could cover it with her handkerchief cursing at the fact that she couldn't purchase any books on healing, she looks at the book that gave her the wound and was surprised to see it wasn't burning, like a stone slab it wasn't being blackened, charred or deformed, intrigued by this, Hermione fishes it out of the fire with fire tongs and places it on the stone floor away from the rug and furniture, when she tested its temperature by tapping on the surface with her cut finger, she found it to be wholly unaffected by the fire, intrigued even further, Hermione picks up the black notebook to inspect, as she looks over the book, marking begin to glow like fire on it's cover,

" **Riddle"**

Her curiosity overcoming her apprehension, she opens the book again revealing that it was blank, a thought enters her head and she walks to a disk puts it down _"what if it's enchanted or something"_ , then she inked a quill to try once again but before she could touch the paper, words started to appear on blank page.

 _"Good evening, Miss Granger"_

Her eyes widened as the words seemed to have floated from beneath the page, Hermione quickly turned the page to check behind it and saw the same text was written on the page, as well as all the other pages it seemed, she stared at the letters for a moment and pondered her next action, she returned to her previous thought and wrote her next message, _"How did you know my name?"_ She had read about the sorting hat in Hogwarts: a history that it had been made sentient by the magic of the founders, perhaps this item was the same,

 _"From your blood"_ flouted and faded on the page.

"Blood?" Hermione said aloud, then she looked at her finger and realized she'd smeared some of her blood on the edge of the first page, Hermione realized that perhaps the book was somehow sentient and therefore capable of understanding her, _"What are you?"_ She wrote.

 _"A friend, if you need one"_

Hermione froze as she stared at the words, after a pause to reclaim her sense she wrote with a shaking hand _"why do you think I need a friend?"_

 _"I can sense some turmoil in you, perhaps even anger, I could help you, but you need to let me"_

The wheels in Hermione's head started turning, she had read **Hogwarts: a history** and learned that the process by which the sorting hat was created was lost to time, therefore this item was itself very old, she inked the quill again, her hands were shaking with excitement and nervous energy.

 _"How do I become the greatest witch who's ever lived?"_ For a moment the page was blank and thought perhaps her request was too great or too selfish that the book deemed her unworthy, for the longest time Hermione thought she had over reached, until words appeared on the page.

 _"You'll need_ _ **two**_ _things, first a very special_ _ **wand**_ _"_ the letters that made up the word 'two' and 'wand' were red and dripped down as if wet.

" _Where would I find the wand?"_ Hermione's hands were shaking and glistening with sweat she hadn't noticed before, this felt _wrong_ somehow like cheating, yet still she persisted.

" _Beneath the castle, there's a cave that leads to a secret chamber, within lies a reliquary that binds a powerful wand"_

" _And the second thing?"_

" _A strong_ _ **stomach**_ _"_

 **Somewhere in America, September 3rd, 2015**

"How many do you think are still out there?" Luna whispered to Draco as she gripped him closer to rest her head against his chest, they had never loved each other, nor had they thought of the other as anything more than just another body to share warmth and ease the sting of loneliness, but after so long and so many lost, they simply wanted to love again, to be welcomed into another's arms and felt safe from all who would bring them harm and heart ache.

"Fewer than yesterday" Draco spoke as he played with Luna's hair with his fingers, he still wished it was auburn and curly not silvery blonde and straight like his, every so often Draco's eyes would move to the door as he always does when resting, a habit he picked up after so many of his kin had been taken, and Luna would shift ever so slightly to remind him she was there and she would protect him.

"who do you miss the most?" Luna asked while breathing in their commingled scents as he ran his fingers through her hair and breathing deeply so Luna could ride the rise and fall of his chest, she loved to hear his heart beat so she could be sure he was alive, unlike so many of her friends.

"Hermione" he said as he moved his finger down Luna's face tracing her small features as he reached under her chin and caressed her jaw he asked "You?"

"Ginny"

 **Hogwarts, Slytherin house, Draco's room, September 3rd, 1992**

"That. fucking. hurt" Luna said between gasps into Draco's dry chest as she laid on top of him panting and sleek with her own sweat, she then slid up to Draco's face to plant one last kiss before resting her head on the crook of his neck, panting and gripping his messy hair while her blood dripped onto the sheets.

"I told you we should have waited" Draco whispered into her ear while running his fingers through her long silvery hair, now soaked in sweat from their efforts.

"I waited long enough last time" Luna whispered through her teeth, she was rubbing herself trying to relieve the pain with her hand and whimpered at her own action, she then reached for her wand to try a healing magic only to be caught by Draco's hand

"Let me" Draco slowly slid his hand between them and groped her where she hurt the most and muttered something in an inhuman voice, Luna did not understand what it was and so she gripped his hair tighter out of reflex but relaxed after the pain faded away as if it was never there, she let out a breath she was holding and fell asleep immediately on Draco.

" _That was short"_ Sauron finally spoke up, he had the courtesy to stay silent while they consummated their betrothal at Luna's insistence.

"Goodnight Sauron"

 **Hogwarts**

It became routine at this point as the Ravenclaws and Slytherins started amassing their knowledge to elevate each other's grades and status, the antagonisms and prejudices of the house of snake was all but a distant memory as they became increasingly cooperative with the house of ravens, they had also began making friendly alliances with the house of badgers by respecting them and their opinions, no longer did they sneer or taunt the Hufflepuffs, though the majority of the Hufflepuffs still kept their distance, the few who are open minded enough to entertain the snakes were accompanied by no less than three other puffs, the party that Severus threw was, as all pure-blood parties, a way to make new alliances and strengthen old ones, in the time after that Draco would systematically and strategically introduce one clique to another, mostly third years or lower as the house rivalry had yet to permeate their point of view, so much so that the houses were now tolerating one another's presence at their table and in some cases in their private rooms, except however the Gryffindors, the compulsion charms that Draco had etched throughout the castle still seeped into the minds of the lions, however, Sauron had advised to lessen the effects, to not change the lions so greatly as to garner suspicion would be counterproductive, even so, the lions now took on the parts the Slytherins occupied last year, albeit, to a lesser extent, but little by little they would change.

"The facts are these: Lord Flamel was the greatest alchemist who ever lived, he was also the last living founder of the international wizard confederation and a prominent member of the french aristocracy, in his long, long life he has amassed a large collection of rare and esoteric artifacts that are of great concern to the French ministry, not to mention his supposedly incredible wealth, all of which cannot be accessed due to his secretive and private nature, steaming from the numerous attempts to steal his formulas" The first to break the silence was Minister Burgundy, she was a tall, slender woman who still could turn heads even in her late forties, she wore a light blue business suite and pearl jewelry. "He was an active man, always visiting friends, colleges and attending operas houses, when he attended the grand yule ball last year, he was as elated and animated as he was every year, everyone who attended the celebration commented on his carefree attitude and relaxed demure" then she leaned towards Draco with a grave look in her eyes "so imagine our shock when he announced that he would cease drinking the elixir of life and allow himself to die, and before his unexpected death, you!, Lord Malfoy, are made the sole heir to his entire estate"

"yes it was" Draco answered blankly, Draco says nothing else, he knows the less he says the less they can use against him. _"they haven't been able to bypass Flamel's wards and charms, declaring you as his sole heir is their only lead"._

"There are a twenty two pure-blood families in France" the french minister calmly said as she stood from her seat, she walked to the headmaster's table and picked up a lemon candy "half of them are as ancient and noble as the Malfoys, the other half were ancient and noble before the house of Malfoy existed" she popped the candy in her mouth and leaned against the disk, despite being a woman in her forties, she still had a fine figure, "the oldest of them were the Flamels, from whom your family is descended from" she then she clasped her hands together "as well as ten other families, all within spitting distance from each other, and yet he chooses you over all of them, the last descendant of a house that two hundred years ago were exiled from France for attempting coup d'etat against Nicholas Flamel himself"

"yes" Draco smiles to hide his ignorance about the history of house "his name was Jean Louise Flamel, the 8th and last son of his brother, Aramis Flamel", luckily Draco had an nearly omniscient being living in his head, _"thanks" "you're welcome"_

"but unlike him, minister, I have no desire of gaining immortality" Draco was already immortal, "that said" Draco switching to a more sincere one "I don't have all day, minister"

"did you or your godfather kill Nicholas Flamel?" Burgundy asks Draco directly with a grave expression.

"no minister"

"did you or your godfather have any means to enter Flamel castle before you were named his heir?"

"no minister"

"did you or your Godfather know why Flamel would Passover every other direct descendant and name you sole heir to everything he owned"

"no minister"

"would you swear on your magic"

Draco raises his wand and says without delay "I Draco Lucius Elias Balthazar Titus Malfoy swear on my life and magic that I have never in any way, shape or form cause the death Nicholas Flamel or influence him to name me his sole heir, so mote it be" the tip of his wand shimmered and faded indicating that he was truthful.

Burgundy's expression did not change, however, her companions and the headmaster were wide eyed for a moment before they schooled themselves.

"Well then, can you grant us permission to enter the castle and investigate Flamel's death?" The French minister asked softly, in Stark contrast to her earlier tone.

"No minister"

"Why not?" She asked, losing the softness in her voice.

"My godfather warned me that he and I would be seen unjustly by the French ministry " Draco couldn't afford to have anyone enter the castle and see the _mess_ he made, not yet any way "you've already workout a scenario in you head, one that answers all your questions and make the most sense, whatever you find in that castle however the circumstance, you will see us as the villein

 **Ministry of Magic, 2nd floor Dungeon, Ministry Morgue, room 292.**

"What's this about?" Sirius asked after he yawned into the back of his hand, he, Frank and James were riding the elevator down into the dungeons after receiving Lupin's frantic message sent by his patronus urging them to come to the second floor dungeon morgue.

"And why didn't he use the two-way mirror?" Frank followed while trying to shake himself awake.

"Better yet, why here and not the safe house, if it's so important?" James chimed in, the scar on his face was now a thin jagged line that stretched across his face and no longer gave him pain when he spoke or touched it, Lily did her best to remove it but only succeeded in making it less garish, Lily had tried all she could but the residual magic left by Severus' bone breaker prevented it from healing completely as Lily's and the rest of the medical staff's magic were not as strong Severus, not even Dumbledore could do any more than Lily, because of that only Severus could fully heal the scar, not that James would ever humiliate himself like that or Severus would aid an enemy, so it was now the most prominent feature on James' face and the first thing people associated with him when speaking about the head of the DMLE. His friends and family also noticed, and unlike the rest swore terrible vengeance on Severus for his actions.

Sirius and Frank nodded to James' comment, they had established a safe house within muggle London, it was caked with silencing and cloaking wards so the Marauders could speak in confidence or store 'unsafe' items.

The elevator suddenly stops making its occupants momentarily lose their balance,

The door then opens to reveal an anxious Remus Lupin giving out a sigh of relief.

"What's the emergency?" James asked.

"Not here!, I'll explain when we get there!" Remus whispers, he opens his hand at them and gestures to follow him and starts briskly walking down the dimly lit hallway, "come quickly and keep your voices down"

They arrived at one of the many rooms used for autopsies, Remus knocked on the door and an unspeakable opened it, Remus then hurriedly pushed the Marauders into the room.

The inside of the room had a thin layer of dust. due to the number of deaths the first wizarding war incurred the ministry expanded the dungeons to accommodate more 'subjects', the years after Voldemort death had seen such a drop in violent crime that most of the dungeons were not used, the ones that were, mostly handle magical animal carcasses that needed rendering to harvest material for potions or posterity, this particular room was larger the rest to accommodate larger 'subjects', but even with its size the marauder had to press their back to the walls as it's primary occupant toke up the center of the room, it was covered under a massive white sheet and required two operating tables to support it's bulk.

Remus gestured to the figure draped in white robes and a face mask, "this is senior unspeakable Hughes, he was the one who received the 'package' and informed me about it"

"It was sent to us by the Albanian Ministry, after it was discovered by a muggle Hunter three days ago" the senior unspeakable said as Remus passed out charts to each of the Marauders, "normally this would be handled by the DMC, but, Mr. Lupin was adamant in it remaining within the DMLE" he then gestured to Remus to lift one side of the cloth while he lifted the other side, as the cloth was being rolled up the marauders froze in their place, speechless at the site of the creature's smooth, pale, and hairless skin marred by deep laceration and bruise, long, thin and serrated claws, broken and chipped, massive membranous wings baring bloody holes and torn flesh, and finally a long Irvine snout and an unnaturally large maw filled with needle thin sharp teeth.

Sirius was the first to speak, "What in the name of Merlin's shriveled cock is this?"

"It's a werewolf," Remus answered, the marauders stare at him with raised eyebrows, then Remus taps a spot on the chart directing their attention to a paragraph.

"Subject suffers from Lycanthrophy" Hughes says in an official tone.

Sirius cranes his neck in confusion and asks "Are you sure about that?" gesturing to the creature.

Hughes then clears his throat "after the subject's discovery a diagnostic ritual was performed to identify the body, the subject is Mr. Alfred Gallo, 49 years old, resident of hogsmeade, local butcher at 'barley's cut' butcher shop, he is also a bartender at 'dog's end' tavern, a rat catcher, grave digger, street sweepers and other menial work all throughout hogsmeade, no spouse, children or relatives to speak of, and he has been reported missing for three months" Hughes pauses for a cough and continuous "everyone who suffers from the curse has the distinct aura that stems from the curse leeching energy and magic to fuel the transformations" the unspeakable nonchalantly explains, not seeing the glare from the Marauders.

"He knows" Remus assures them, they nod in understanding and allow Hughes to explain further.

"I've tested the subject myself and found the same aura, albeit, at a greater intensity" Hughes elaborated "there is no mistake... this is a werewolf"

"If that's true, then shouldn't he turn back into a man again?" Frank asked, as he circled the specimen trying to look for any clues.

"And also" James finally spoke up for the first time, "why doesn't it _look_ like a werewolf?"

"That's the interesting part" Hughes walks around the creature as he elaborates further "over time the curse takes more energy from the host and in turn makes the process increasingly more violent and the subject more vicious, Until the injuries from the transformation or the immense magical strain eventually kills its host" Hughes pauses as if to reconsider divulging further information, Remus assures him with a nod and he contentious "this _thing_ before you now has the aura equal to ten werewolves, and yet it died of trauma and blood lose, not to mention it looks more like a _were-bat_ than anything else, given those anomalies and location of the subject when he was found... Beats me!" Hughes shrugs.

"How are you still able to measure his aura when it's already dead?" Sirius asks, instinctively feeling his wand.

"I drove a silver spike into its heart. twice, if it wasn't dead before, it's dead now" Hughes sets down tiredly on a dusty chair "Merlin only know how powerful it was when it was still alive"

"Did the Albanians say who or what killed it?" Frank asked while unable to pull his eyes off the beast on the operating table.

"They theorize that a wizard might have been hunting this thing and finally killed it, but as of yet no one has claimed the body" Remus said while nodding to a steel tray that none of the marauders noticed yet, inside were a sword with it's blade bent, a revolver with runic etching and seven shell casings "the sword is apparently goblin made and laced with silver, so whoever it belonged to has rich enough to afford it" he said as he passed out photographs for the rest of them to see.

[a picture of a man holding up the bent sword, the tree behind him is smeared with blood and a four deep parallel claw marks]

[a picture of several bear traps being thrown into a large pile]

[a close up picture of another man smoking a cigarette while kneeling near a bear trap covered in hair and blood with runes etched along the jaws, the bear trap is significantly larger than the man]

"These were recovered at the scene" Hughes said "but the bear traps were no included as they were enchanted to be extremely heavy and their jaws fused at the joint when they're sprung"

"We are going to have to include the rest of the department in this as well as the DMC… eventually" Remus added gravely "I don't need to tell you all what this could _become_ "

"Right then, I'll have the lads trace the sword to find it's owner, perhaps they'd like some quidditch tickets this time?" Frank says as he pondered what to bribe the various staff in various departments to fast track the investigation, he might be friends with the heads of great houses, but rank and reputation could only get you so far.

"I'll search of any other werewolf disappearances" Remus says as he helps the unspeakable with covering the body, the general public opinion on werewolves have become more relaxed over the ten years after the dark lord died, potter and longbottom funded programs that made wolfsbane more effective and affordable to the populace, but even with light families spreading awareness about the curse it was still a fragile thing as most wizards still clung to their old beliefs as they always have, if news of the beast where to get out it would be misinterpreted at best as a mutation at worst a new breed werewolf, and the marauders knew that if they did not handle this quickly and quietly it would undo all their efforts.

Sirius was more curious about the sword, more specifically the itching on the hilt, it looked like flowers, as a man who's had to carry a great many flowers throughout his life for one reason or another, Sirius knew the language of flowers well enough to know "lilac" is the flower that meant "to gather or to bind"


End file.
